Cuando el pasado regresa
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Voldemort a muerto y el hereo desaparece , dos miembros de la familia weasley mueren y un rubio olvida sus linajes por amor y 7 años despues todo quiere volver a ser lo mismo que anteslos padres del rubio regresan al igual que el heroe TERMINADO!
1. Go to Back

**Cuando el pasado regresa**

**Capitulo I: Go to Back**

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la muerte de Voldemort y desde hace 7 años no se veían después de la muerte de voldemort harry se había desaparecido del mapa Londres le traía muy malos recuerdos sus padres , su padrino , dumbledore que fue como un abuelo para el señor weasley que fue como su padre y sobre todo Ginny y Ron también se había ido de Londres al parecer se fue a Rumania a estudiar dragones y luego a Egipto a hacer una maestría no sabia bien lo único que sabia de su amigo es que ya no vivía en Inglaterra

Desde hace 5 años o 4 y medio Hermione se había casado con un cierto rubio platino pero como paso eso si eran los peores enemigos se podría decir que gracias al profeta cuando los pusieron juntos en un proyecto además Malfoy había ayudado a la derrota de voldemort junto con Snape y pues así se dio pero esa historia cuando allá oportunidad será contada en pequeños pedazos de esta.

Pero como que un Malfoy estaba casado con una "Sangre Sucia" como la solía llamar antes como es que sus padres no habían dicho absolutamente nada bueno seria porque Lucius llevaba 10 años en azkaban y su adorable esposa Narcisa desde hace 7 años se encontraba en San Mungo hospital de enfermedades mágicas pues gracias a una maldición había perdido completamente la memoria.

Buenos días amor – dijo Hermione que bajaba unos minutos después que Draco al comedor dándole un sube beso en los labios.

Buenos días mione de verdad ayer fue un dia horroroso – dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa en los labios

Ni que lo digas muy agitado el jefe de aurores a nivel internacional se suicido… muchas noticias que publicar…comentarios no me imagino a quien pondrán… - dijo Hermione mientras revisada el profeta para ver como habían quedado todas las noticias

Draco y Hermione eran los propietarios del diario el profeta y la revista corazón de bruja desde hace 4 y también la editaban era lo que mas disfrutaban de su trabajo.

Una niña de unos 3 años venia corriendo al comedor aun llevaba bata y pantuflas su pelo rubio y un poco ondulado lo llevaba recogido en una coleta mal hecha pues se acaba de levantar tenia unos grandes ojos avellana una pequeña boca y muy fina y tenia aires de superioridad de orgullo

Regina – dijo Hermione – porque no estas cambiada y peinada si yo le dije a Eugenia que ya te habías despertado

Papa – dijo Regina volteando a ver a Draco – dile a mama que no quiero que me cambie Eugenia ella me pone ropa fea con muchos holanes que pican que me vista Nicole o Violeta pero Eugenia no - dijo Regina con cara triste

Vamos hacer algo solo hoy escuchaste bien solo hoy puedes desayunar en pijama y ahorita que Nicole o Violeta acaben sus deberes que te vistan pero solo hoy- dijo Draco en un tono muy lindo paternal le cumplía todos sus caprichos a Regina pero lo único que no le cumplía era que fuera fachosa a comer o desayunar era una gran falta de educación

Draco deja de cumplirle tantos caprichos a la niña después va a quedar como tu – dijo Hermione en tono reprobatorio y burlón a la vez

Oye como que como yo como un ser perfecto e invaluable ….

Repentinamente una Lechuza negra entro al comedor llevaba una carta formal como las de Hogwarts en su pico se paro donde se encontraba Draco el chico la quito de su pico y la lechuza salio volando nuevamente Draco volteo la carta ye por el frente decía _Hospital San Mungu de enfermedades y heridas magicas para el señor Draco Malfoy departamento de daños provocados por hechizos cuarta planta _Draco se asusto un poco al ver esto no sea que a su madre le allá pasado algo y con un poco de miedo y cautela abrió el sobre

_Estimado Señor Malfoy :_

_Nos complace informarle que su madre la señora Narcisa Malfoy se encuentra en un perfecto estado a recuperado la memoria un 100 y por lo tanto hemos decidió que ya no es necesario que permanezca en el hospital el próximo viernes 1 de septiembre podrá venir a recogerla para que la ayude en su adaptación de nuevo a su vida cotidiana espero que le aya alegrado la noticia _

_Atentamente _

_Director del Hospital San Mungu George Harrinton _

Que pasa Draco es algo …? – pero Hermione no acabo de terminar su frase pues otra lechuza entraba al comedor y se paraba al lado de Draco , el rubio volvio a tomar la carta pero esta vez en vez de tener el sello de San Mungu tenia el sello de Azkaban

El rubio abrio lentamente la carta y la saco de su sobre

_Estimado Señor Malfoy :_

_Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que el juicio que se le a hecho a su padre el Señor Lucius Malfoy a salido victorioso por lo tanto significa que queda en libertad y no solo eso se le devuelve su antiguo trabajo en el ministerio a si como su puesto en el consejo escolare y su orden de merlín de 3 clase se encontrara en Londres el viernes primero de septiembre a las 7:00 am._

_Atentamente _

_Orión Coleman Director de la Prisión de Azkaban _

Ahora si me dices que pasa Draco – dijo Hermione preocupada

Mis padres… regresan… a esta casa- dijo Draco en voz muy baja

Pero como explícate bien – dijo hermione que no habia entendido nada de lo que dijo

A que estamos hoy – dijo Draco

Miércoles 30 de agosto y son las 8:10am – dijo hermione al sarcástica

Mis papas…. Vuelven a la casa …. Este viernes – dijo Draco muy claramente – ellos no saben nada de lo maravilloso que es mi vida claro que a ellos no se les ara maravilloso pero tendre que explicarles – dijo draco muy rapido

Tranquilo Draco veras que todo saldrá bien

Tu conoses a mis padres mione y sabes como son

Que te pasa papa – dijo Regina que miraba como su papa casi lloraba y su mama lo consolaba y le daba ánimos- Porque hoy todo es tan raro

Y espera a ver el viernes – dijo draco muy bajo para el mismo- no nada bebe es que tus abuelos unos que no conoces Lucius y Narcisa vendrán a la casa el viernes

Aaa… Narcisa como yo … porque yo soy Regina Narcisa

Si , Regina dile a quien quieras que deje lo que hace y que te valla a cambiar – dijo Hermione

Regina salio corriendo del comedor gritando , Violeta , Violeta donde esta dice mi mama…

Ya Draco todo va a estar bien mira ya es tarde porque no nos vamos a trabajar tarde o temprano tus padres tenían que saberlo- dijo Hermione consolando

Es verdad Hermione… pero tu sabes como son mis padres… bueno mejor me olvido de eso por un rato que hay que hacer mucho trabajo.

Unas horas mas tarde Draco y Hermione estaban bien centrados en su trabajo draco había salido de las instalaciones de las revistas y periódicos ya que iba hacer unos tratos con una compañía así que Hermione estaba solo en su oficina.

Señora Malfoy puedo pasar – dijo una voz de mujer

adelante Daniela que pasa – dijo Hermione a una joven de 18 años acaba de salir de Hogwarts y era su nueva secretaria era alta pálida de cabello castaño oscuro

Le traigo para que escoja la primera plana del profeta vespertino – dijo la chica mientras Hermione tomaba las notas y se las ponía a revisar

_Niño es atacado por un Hipogrifo _

_Un niño de 5 años fue atacado por un hipogrifo hoy en la mañana al parecer jugaba cerca de un bosque en ese momento el hipogrifo sale y ataca al niño que ahora se encuentra en san mungu….. _

_Cuidado con los jugos de calabaza _

_Se han encontrado pedazos de vidrio en los jugos de calabaza marca "calabacita" los dueños de esta empresa dice que solo fue un pequeño error por que un Empleado incompetente arrojo una botella de vidrio al jugo sin darse cuenta ……_

_Descubren nueva Planta _

_El investigador Herbolario Neville Longbottom a descubierto una nueva especie de planta que es capaz de curar la diabetes y el cáncer esta acontecimiento ocurrio…_

_El niño- que – vivo – y – salvo Regresa _

_Se rumora fuertemente que después de 7 años de ausencia se rumora fuerte mente que regresa a Londres para tomar el puesto del jefe de aurores……_

- Daniela quien escribió el articulo de Harry Potter – dijo Hermione extrañada

Lucas Anderson - dijo La chica

- Lucas Anderson ? quien es ?- pregunto Hermione no recordaba a ningun Lucas Anderson

es nuevo apenas llevaba 2 meses trabajando aquí se encuentra en el cubículo 1 : 23 – dijo Daniela

Hermione se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose al cubículo 1; 23 donde ella había empezado a trabajar como era posible que ese chico supiera de harry y ella no que era su mejor amiga.

-ammm….. señora Malfoy cual noticia pongo de primera plana

pon la de neville – dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia

Bajo dos pisos donde encontraba el departamento de rumores busco el cubículo 1;23 y ahí se encontró a un chico de unos 18 años llevaba unas gafas cuadradas , tenia cabello castaño claro y algo alborotado le recordó un poco a harry

Lucas Anderson ? – pregunto Hermione

asi es señora malfoy – dijo Lucas hace un par de semanas se había encontrado con draco malfoy por que estaba aprobando unos artículos un tipo muy desagradable se podía decir prepotente , nefasto algo grosero era un Malfoy y pensaba que su esposa seria exactamente igual a el

Tu escribiste el articulo de Harry Potter – pregunto Hermione amablemente odiaba que le digieran señora tenia 24 años pero aunque les digiera mil veces siempre le seguían diciendo señora

Si, señora Malfoy algun inconveniente – pregunto el chico tímidamente

De donde obtuviste la información – dijo Hermione mas seriamente

Una lechuza blanca entro en la mañana por aquí y dejo este pergamino – dijo Lucas enseñándole un pedazo de pergamino

_Herms_

_Regreso a Londres perdón por no haber escribido en 7 años ya se que fui un idiota me mandaron hablar del departamento de aurores creo que es para darme el puesto de jefe de auror espero que así sea _

_Bye _

_Harry Potter _

Seria verdad que regresaba Harry o tan solo una tonta broma de un loco por ahí Hermione miro la carta tenia mucho que no veia a su amigo tambien tenia a mucho que no veía a ron desearía buscarlo pero 1 draco era muy celoso 2 no le daba nada de tiempo porque los weasley ya no vivan en la madriguera no sabia donde viva molly o fred o george veía sus sucursales pero ellos ya no las atendían


	2. Lucius y Narcisa

**Capitulo II: Lucius y Narcisa **

Draco se encontraba mas nervios que nunca ya era jueves volvería a ver a sus padres al día siguiente la presión de sus padres mas la del trabajo lo estaban volviendo loco había demasiadas noticias porque el ministro se había suicidado esa semana porque se rumoraba que harry potter regresaría esa semana porque los malditos hipogrifos habían atacado a un niño esa semana porque un nuevo filtro del amor se había descubierto esa semana.

Draco de verdad estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso la pequeña Regina entro a su despacho ya iba cambiada llevaba un jumper color beige abajo una blusa blanca de manga larga medias blancas y unas pequeñas botas de gamuza color beige sobre su ropa llevaba su capa color beige hoy su cabello lo llevaba lacio violeta se lo habia alaciado y lo llevaba recogido en media coleta.

Papi – dijo Regina sentándose en un sillón de su despacho mientras draco arreglaba papeles

Que necesitas bebe – draco siempre había llamado así a Regina y aunque estuviera muy desesperado y con poco tiempo siempre tenia tiempo para su hija

Quiero la muñeca que vimos el lunes en el Callejón diagon

Te la voy a comprar solo porque te quiero mucho y no e recibido cartas de la institutriz en toda la semana , pero recuerda es nuestro secreto no les digas a mama eh – dijo Draco – ya me voy cuando llegue te la tendrás

Draco y Hermione salieron apurados a su trabajo ya era tarde

Unas horas mas tarde serian aproximadamente las 12 del día alguien se encontraba a fuera de la mansión malfoy.

Lucius- dijo una voz de mujer

- Narcisa - contesto otra voz que corría hacia aquella voz

Estas aquí después de 10 años de no verte – dijo Narcisa lagrimas caían por sus ojos estaba mucho mas acabada pero no perdía su porte de gran elegancia

Supe que te enviaron a San mungu – dijo Lucius – Me puse muy triste

Si pero hoy Salí y por lo visto tu también estoy tan feliz porque no entramos a la casa – dijo Narcisa

La pequeña Regina corría por la casa escondiéndose de la institutriz porque no quería escuchar la clase de Pronto la puerta se abrió Regina emocionada pensando que era su padre que traía su muñeca pero valla sorpresa eran dos personas una mujer alta rubia de ojos azules se podía decir muy hermosa y un hombre alto rubio de ojos grises pelo largo y tenia un extraño parecido con su papa.

y Tu quien eres – pregunto Lucius extrañado una niña en su casa algo raro

Soy Regina Malfoy mi padre es el gran empresario Draco Malfoy – dijo Regina extendiendo la mano – o alo mejor no me conozcan como Regina también me llamo Narcisa

Narcisa y Lucius se quedaron algo en shok draco no les había dicho que estaba casado mucho menos que tuviera una hija porque se los habría ocultado.

y bien yo soy Lucius Malfoy y ella mi esposa Narcisa Malfoy y nosotros somos…- dijo Lucius que no pudo terminar su frase

Narcisa y Lucius a si ustedes son mis abuelos pero papa dijo que vendrían hasta mañana – dijo Regina que se iba a sentar a un sillón que había en la sala principal Lucius y Narcisa la siguieron pues querían conocer un poco mas de su nieta

Shss… hagan menos ruido que si no la institutriz me va a descubrir – dijo Regina

Y porque no quieres que descubra las institutriz – pregunto Narcisa extrañadamente por lo que parecía acaba de salir del shok

Porque me quiere leer un cuento muggle y sabe que odio los muggles por que tengo que oír sus cuentos ellos deberían oír los míos son tan inferiores a mí – dijo Regina

Muy buen pensamiento digno de un Malfoy – dijo Lucius asombrado por su léxico – y cuantos años tienes Regina – pregunto Narcisa

3 años cumplo 4 el 8 de febrero – dijo Regina evitando el tema de su mama como dijo su padre no debería hablar con sus abuelos de su mama hasta que el lo hiciera- bueno ya me voy si no me va a encontrar esa mujer - y Regina se dirigió a otro lado corriendo

Un elfo llego y le ofreció algo a Narcisa y Lucius después de tener una buena copa de vino se pusieron a hablar en del tema " Regina "

no puedo creerlo Lucius una nieta porque no lo habría ocultado Draco y quien crees que será la madre – dijo Narcisa

pues no lo se tal vez Pansy Parkinson , Nina Oldman , no lo se pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esa niña es una verdadera Malfoy , no se por que esa maestra le quiere enseñar algo muggle – dijo Lucius

yo creo que puede ser Clarisa Bakster o Camila Mc´donnel – dijo Narcisa

ese día draco iba a llegar mas temprano pues le llevaba la muñeca tamaño natural ósea de 1.20 m de altura a aleida .

El rubio abrió la puerta y se dirijo a la sala principal de seguro ahí estaría Aleida.

- Regina ya llegue aquí te e traído tu muñeca – dijo Draco mientras abria la puerta de la sala principal

madre , padre – dijo Draco asustando dejando caer la muñeca – pero…. Pero ustedes llegarían hasta mañana

Pues … no te da gusto vernos antes – dijo Narcisa

Papi ya llegaste – dijo Regina tirándose a sus piernas – Es mi hada !

A si tu hada – dijo draco que estaba en shok la niña se sento a desempacar su hada en el piso

Tu hija , draco porque no nos dijiste nada – dijo Narcisa – tiene 3 años no es así – dijo Narcisa

Por que no lo aceptarían – dijo Draco mientras oía que la puerta se habría

Regina , ve con mama para que te cambies que ya casi es la cena y de paso le enseñas tu muñeca - dijo Draco a la niña

Pero tu dijiste que no le digiera nada a mama de la muñeca – dijo la niña

Ya hable con ella y le agrado la idea de que te comprara una nueva muñeca – dijo draco mientras la pequeña Regina salía de la habitación draco lanzo unos hechizos sobre la puerta

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación le asunto se iba a poner feo si en realidad iba a ponerse muy feo.

-Con quien te casaste draco o no estas casado hijo ?- pregunto Lucius muy seriamente

desde hace 4 años estoy casado con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo Hermione Granger ella es ….

es una sangre sucia no crei que fueras capas de esto draco de mezclarte con una asquerosa sangre sucia - dijo Lucius con repulsión

ten mas respeto por mi esposa es una gran periodista , una gran hechicera podría decir que la mejor de todas – dijo Draco lanzando un hechizo a la puerta

para que lanzas ese hechizo no quieres que tu amada esposa escuche sus verdades – dijo Lucius sarcásticamente

no , ella las enfrentaría con valor por que es muy fuerte pero yo no quiero que las escuche mi hija – dijo Draco enojado

a si se me olvidaba que ahora eres un amoroso padre gracias a merlín la niña tiene actitud malfoy no esa desagradable actitud de una sangre sucia - dijo Lucius

Padre, madre en unos momentos cenaremos quiero una cena tranquila sin insultos no me gustaría que esas cosas del pasado afectaran a Regina

Regina iba caminado por el corredor y vio a su madre que estaba entrando a la casa hacia mucho frió los elfos le recogían su abrigo.

Regina y esa muñeca le dije a tu padre que no te comprara mas juguetes pero no me hizo caso ay tu papa – dijo Hermione

pero mi papa me dijo que tu le habías dado permiso – dijo Regina con una voz triste

tu papa dijo que yo le había dado permiso vamos a hablar con el – dijo Hermione extrañada

no dijo que no lo interrumpiera esta platicando con mis abuelos el dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar para cenar – dijo la niña con un tono de voz algo no se estaba reprendiendo a su mama no debía molestar a su padre

con tus abuelos Jane y Andrew ?- pregunto hermione temerosa preguntándose si serian Narcisa y lucius

no , no – movió Regina la cabeza negativamente – mis abuelo Lucius y Narcisa

Por merlín pobre draco debería estar pasando un infierno en este momento no estaba preparado y se supone que llegarían mañana seria mejor que lo dejara hablar solo y era una buena idea ir a cambiarse para la cena.

ven Regina vamos a cambiarte para cenar- dijo Hermione mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos

Draco estuvo hablando con sus padres unos minutos mas que habían parecido siglos luego sus padres subieron a cambiarse Al igual Draco la pequeña regina ya esta lista así que bajo al comedor dejando a sus padres solos

como estuvo todo amor te fue muy mal – dijo Hermione muy preocupada

no estuvo tan mal como creí que seria al menos creo que tendremos una cena calmada – dijo Draco

Regina estaba muy elegantemente vestida sentada una sillón del recibidor mirando sus pies que colgaban del sillón estaba esperando a los adultos que bajaran a la cena

ay los adultos como se tardan – suspiro profundamente la niña

que pasa Regina de estas quejando – pregunto Lucius que bajaba

los adultos abuelo tardan muchísimo en bajar no se que tanto hacen – dijo Regina

que te parece si vamos al comedor y los esperamos allá - dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras su tono de voz daba algo de miedo pero era el que tenia ya no se le podía quitar.

Lucius y Regina fueron al comedor tomaron asiento un momento mas llego draco acompañado por Hermione y no tardo mucho en llegar Narcisa cuando estaban todos unos 5 elfos empezaron a servir la comida cada quien tenia su elfo personal.

Regina dale gracias al elfo te a servido la comida – dijo Hermione en tono serio por que se fijo que no había agradecido al elfo

no , no le voy a dar gracias a ese elfo – dijo Regina en tono grosero de un tiempo para acá la niña se había empezado a comportar como antes draco lo hacia pero por que seria si ella nunca vio comportarse a su padre así serian los genes pero igualmente tenia los genes de su madre

no seas grosera con tu madre y dale gracias al elfo – dijo Draco con un tono serio que casi nunca usaba para dirigirse con su hija

mu-chas- gra- ci-as - dijo Regina en un tono fuerte y claro para que lo oyeran todos los de la mesa

Lucius y Narcisa miraron a hermione como un bicho raro a quien se le ocurría darle gracias a un elfo y luego le pasaron la mirada a su hijo ya no era el mismo de antes en esta nueva familia malfoy la única que casi estaba a la altura de ser una malfoy era la pequeña niña seria mas que una malfoy si no fuera por sus linajes.

bebe recibí una carta de tu maestra no quisiste escuchar la clase nuevamente verdad – dijo draco en un tono tierno a la niña.

no , no la quise escuchar – dijo muy firmemente la niña

porque no quieres escuchar tus clases dame un buen motivo y cambio a tu maestra – dijo draco con un tono muy firme como siempre

porque , yo no quiero escuchar cuentos muggles , no quiero escuchar los cuentos de blaca helado y la ceniza o harapienta no se como se llaman – dijo Regina con su voz aguda se escuchaba muy chistosa

Regina , por favor guarda silencio y comienza a cenar se va a enfriar la comida –dijo Hermione que sentía una sensación extraña

No , déjenla que continué me agrada su tema de conversación es muy interesante – dijo Lucius primera vez que abría la boca en toda la cena tenia un especie de brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa tan desagradable que lo caracterizaba.

La cena había estado un tanto incomoda los desagradables comentarios de Lucius, de vez en cuando un comentario de Narcisa igual o mas desagradable y bueno por fin había terminado , pero ahora los vería todos los días y con las indirectas que le hacían a hermione se sentiría muy incomoda .


	3. Rencuentros

**Capitulo III : Rencuentros**

Ese día Hermione y Draco habían desayunadomas temprano que los demás pues había una rueda de prensa muy importante con el ministro de magia que iba a dar declaraciones sobre el jefe de aureres que había muerto y si los reporteros estaban listos tal vez le podrían sacar quien iba a ser el nuevo jefe aunque se veía muy complicado.

Un rato mas tarde Regina se levanto siempre esta acostumbrada a levantarse a las 7:30 su madre le había deja la ropa que usaría ese día sobre la cama la niña se puso su ropa desde el fin de ese verano ya sabia cambiarse sola solo una elfina domestica la peino a las 7: 50 ya estaba bajando para desayunar se veía muy bonita parecía una muñeca y no literalmente por que llevaba 2 coletas donde se le hacían unos rulos muy bonitos tenia su mejillas rosadas , grandes ojos color avellana el problema en esa niña es que los genes Malfoy le estaban ganando.

Se había sentado en la mesa del comedor y 3 elfos empezaron atenderla sirviéndole su desayuno habitual primero una avena con manzana. Se escucharon unos pasos una mujer rubia entro al comedor muy bien vestida. Tenia un parecido con esa niña un cierto parecido que si las hacia ver como nieta o abuela o en otro caso como una madre grande y su hija pequeña ya que Narcisa se encontraba muy bien conservada a pesar de esos años en el hospital.

Buenos días abuela vas a desayunar – dijo Regina que muy rápidamente se había adaptado a la presencia de sus abuelos

Narcisa a diferencia de Regina no se había acostumbrado a su presencia y menos a que le digieran abuela era demasiado joven para que le digieran abuela aparte de que era traga años y se veía mas joven de lo que era.

Buenos días Regina , si supongo que desayunare algo- dijo Narcisa con su tan peculiar voz no podía quitarle lo frió de un día al otro

y el abuelo se fue a trabajar – exclamo curiosamente la niña

no se esta bañando en un momento baja – dijo Narcisa

ah… el abuelo no trabaja – pregunto Regina pensando que todos los adultos trabajaban

si…. Pero decidió tomarse unas semanas antes de ir a trabajar

En la oficina la rueda de prensa había sido un fracaso apenas habían logrado que el ministro mencionara al jefe de aurores hablo sobre los nuevos planes de seguridad en el ministerio y de babosada y media para no hablar del jefe de aurores

esto fue un verdadero asco – decía draco pasándose las manos por la cabeza – hubiera aceptado que no sacaran el nombre del nuevo jefe pero que apenas lograran sacar la frase " y nuestro ex jefe de aurores " por favor mione

cálmate , draco te va hacer daño enojarte tanto – dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a draco

no , no me puedo calmar en un momento vengo voy a regañar a eso buenos para nada – dijo Draco – ahora van a saber que es un regaño

no te vallas a poner muy neurótico – dijo Hermione mientras draco salía de la oficina de Hermione

Draco salio enojado hacia donde se encontraban los reporteros que habían realizado esa rueda de prensa ahora sabrían lo que era que los regañaran. La secretaria de Hermione le llamo por una pequeña bocina que tenia.

Licenciada la esta buscando un señor dice que es un tal Ronald Weasley usted me dio orden de que no la molestara pero este señor no deja de insitir – dijo la secretaria de Hermione

Ronald Weasley , hazlo pasar – dijo Hermione muy extrañada

Un joven de 24 años entro a la sala aunque parecía de unos 27 u 28 se veia algo desgastado llevaba su rojo pelo algo largo algo parecido un corte natural pero mas largo con mas cabello se veía muy limpio pero parecía que no se había rasurado en unos 3 días era alto tenia algo de músculo no mucho pero tenia llevaba un suéter azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino

Ron ! – dijo Hermione que le dio un gran abrazo que después de un pequeño momento se soltó de el algo apenada

Hermione ! – dijo También muy eufóricamente ron

Donde habias estado todos estos años , trate de buscar a los gemelos ya no atienden sus tiendas son muchas no me dieron información de ellos , también a percy pero que no esta aquí en el ministerio que anda en asía creo , a bill lo busque en gringots pero el único dato que me diero que no estaba en la sucursal de Londres y a charlie pero que habia 300 mil colonias de dragones

En una de esas 300 mil colonias estaba yo con charlie – dijo ron

Y tu mama donde esta con quien esta viviendo – dijo Hermione

Ella en este momento esta viviendo con Bill al sur de Francia , Hermione yo e regresado para decirte algo muy importante algo que siento por…..

Yo primero te digo algo muy especial me case ron mira mi anillo – dijo hermione mostrándole su mano – hubiera querido que estuvieras en mi boda

La puerta se abrió y un rubio platino entro por ella quedando algo asombrado por encontrase al pelirrojo amigo de su esposa

Com…. Weasley tu aquí tenia años que no te veia , te mas viejo – dijo Draco con un tono de desprecio y una mirada de odio

Malfoy….. y tu por que entras así a la oficina de Hermione que no sabes tocar la puerta – dijo Ron con un tono a la defensiva

Bueno podría tocar la puerta pero para que si es mi esposa y es algo raro no lo crees – dijo Draco que le brillaban los ojos por que siempre había sabido que ron estaba enamorado de hermione y se la había ganado aunque también por eso no le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera con su esposa

A bueno a lo que venia herms… mi padre despidió a la institutriz voy a mandar la indemnización y llamo a la agencia enseguida vengo – dijo Draco saliendo de la oficina

Ron aun no lograba salir del shok malfoy y hermione era prácticamente algo imposible seria un sueños o habia tomadazo una poción alucinante pero que pasaba.

te casaste con Malfoy …algo muy raro diría yo … casi imposible – dijo ron atónito

si , pero recuerda que no hay nada imposible – dijo hermione con una sonrisa algo avergonzada

Hermione … lo siento ya me tengo que ir estoy aquí por cosas de trabajo y pues tengo que ir a varios lugares

A claro , pero donde estas ron quiero volverte a ver en 7 años de no vernos a muchas cosas que platicar no lo crees – dijo Hermione tomándolo del hombro

Amm… si , pues estoy en el caldero chorreante la habitación 12 bueno ya me voy – dijo Ron saliendo de la oficina

Bajo las escaleras de ese bonito edificio tenia demasiado para pensar era increíble de lo que se acaba de enterar todavía no se recuperaba por completo de aquel gran golpe apenas que se había decidido decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón desde hace 10 años , pensó que lo que le había dicho Lavander hace 7 años era tan solo un insulto o algo por el estilo , por que se encontraba enojada por que el corto con ella por que le había dicho el motivo por que corto lo recordó muy claramente en su cabeza.

"..Eres un idiota Ron Weasley un verdadero idiota cuando te atrevas a decirle a Granger lo que sientes por ella , va ser una exitosa mujer y va a estar casada con un millonario y tu vas a ser mas mediocre de lo que eres ahora no vas a tener empleo ni donde caerte muerto…"

Esas Palabras retumbaban en su cabeza …sabia que lavander era buena en adivinación pero no tanto ni que diera predicciones tan exactas pues era verdad todo lo que había dicho.

Ahora Hermione estaba casada con un millonario egocéntrico, narcisista , presumido, elitista todo lo malo tenia ese tipo y el estaba desempleado bueno ya sabia que se debía retirar de los dragones casi se comían su pierna hace un par de años pero toda su familia estaba mejor que el

"… Bill para empezar vivía en una hermosa casa con su linda esposa y sus dos perfectos hijos al sur de Francia era el gerente de gringots de esa región además vivía con mama según el , el clima francés le hacia bien. Charlie vivía en Rumania tenia su propia colonia de Dragones hace 6 meses se acababa de casar igual que Bill tenia un vida perfecta. Los gemelos disfrutaban de su perfecta vida de soltería y de fortuna ya que tenían tiendas en todo Londres , Francia y España , para concluir Percy , pues que podian decir de el se habia casado hace 5 años tenia una hija de 3 años vivía en Noruega ocupaba un puesto en el departamento de juegos mágicos obviamente allá y el como le habia dicho Lavander no tenia ni donde caerse muerto y su orgullo era tan grande para pedirle dinero prestado a la familia…"

- Disculpe no me fije – dijo Ron que choco con un joven , que iba bajando de un bonito auto

No fue mi culpa iba algo distraído – dijo aquel joven de cabello azabache lo llevaba muy desordenado

Harry , Harry Potter , eres tu – dijo Ron al ver a su amigo , claro que se veía diferente mas alto , fornido y no lo reconoció por la cicatriz ya que la llevaba tapada con su cabello si no por aquel especial brillo en sus ojos verde esmeralda

Ron , eres Ron Weasley si tu eres Ron – dijo Harry que vio detenidamente a su amigo y le dio un gran abrazo como cuando se encontraban en Hogwarts y había pasado algo bueno.

Donde habías estado 7 años de no saber nada de ti que haces por acá – dijo Ron extrañado

Soy auror , me fui a estudiar a Copenhague no quería saber nada de Inglaterra tu sabes que me trae pésimos recuerdos y bueno vengo a buscar las oficinas del profeta supe que Hermione es dueña de ellas – dijo Harry con voz algo quebrada , pero después su voz se puso alegre como siempre

Yo vengo de allá y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa – dijo ron tristemente

Desagradable sorpresa , por que lo dices que paso – dijo Harry exaltado

Vamos a tomar una copa y te cuento todo con lujo de detalle – invito el pelirrojo al moreno

No puedo esto acompañado – dijo Harry señalando a una chica que estaba en el auto – te invito a cenar tenemos hambre acabamos de llegar

Vale porque no – dijo el pelirrojo

Draco había ido a enviar la indemnización a la antigua maestra que acaba de despedir su padre y había enviado una lechuza a la agencia de institutrices para que mandaran otra al día siguiente. El rubio entro a la oficina de su esposa ella se encontraba parada revisando unos papeles

a ya se fue Weasley pensé que duraría mas – dijo el rubio con un tono de felicidad

Si , tenia asuntos pendientes del trabajo – dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia

A ya veo , que te parece si vamos a cenar fuera tenemos mucho que no salimos – dijo el rubio tomando por la cintura a la castaña

No , lo se draco me sentiría culpable por no ver a Regina en todo el día

Y esos ella puede ir con nosotros – dijo Draco levantando la ceja – no podría vivir sin mis dos nenas favoritas

Entonces si acepto la invitación – dijo la castaña

Hola muchas gracias por su Reviews me agrada mucho que les alla gustado el fanfic …. Yo tambien tengo poco paciencia con los niños y el personaje de Regina me identifico un poco por que es parecida a mi yo tambien soy una niña chipil jajajaja


	4. Una comida muy amistosa

**Capitulo IV: Una cena muy amistosa **

Draco y Hermione subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la Mansión, Hermione se sentía mejor pasando el menor tiempo posible con sus suegros que eran muy desagradables con ella; estaba bien salir a cenar esa noche.

La pareja bajo del coche iban a cambiar a su hija pues como siempre los Malfoy iban a restaurantes muy elegantes de etiqueta y todo muy formal.

Regina ya llegamos, vamos a cenar ahora subo para cambiarte – dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras para ver a su hija

Hermione subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de la niña de donde Narcisa iba saliendo, ni si quiera volteó a ver a Hermione, hizo como si no existiera, la castaña lo considero de pésima educación pero era mejor así mientras menos conviviera con sus suegros era mejor.

Que hacías con tu abuela – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Regina con un tono divertido, que ella no se llevara con sus suegros no era motivo para que su hija no tuviera una buena relación con ellos.

Me leía un cuento, es que la institutriz se fue, dijo el abuelo Lucius que ya no vendría - dijo Regina animadamente

¿Y por que ya no vendrá, que paso? – dijo Hermione que había escuchado a Draco decir algo parecido

Por que mis abuelos dijeron que no me debía leer cuentos muggle, que yo era una bruja – dijo Regina

Mmm… bueno vamos a cambiarte que vamos a salir a cenar – dijo Hermione

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala principal, esperaba a que Regina estuviera lista para salir a cenar; Narcisa entro a la sala y se sentó frente a Draco.

Hola madre, ¿que tal estuvo tu día? - dijo Draco no dándole mucha importancia

Pues bien, tu padre y yo tuvimos que despedir a esa maestra, no era correcta la educación que le estaba impartiendo a Regina – dijo Narcisa

Si lo se, mande la indemnización hace un rato y llame a la agencia, mañana vendrá otra maestra, madre no quiero ser grosero, pero dime desde cuanto te interesa la educación de mi hija - dijo Draco

Pues desde que se que tengo una nieta – contesto Narcisa como si fuera lo mas obvio

Regina bajo las escaleras corriendo, detrás de ella venia Hermione; la niña venia muy linda como siempre parecía una muñeca, Draco volteo hacia las escaleras, gracias a Merlín bajaban la platica con su madre estaba ya muy tensa.

Bebé cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes las escaleras corriendo – dijo Draco, Narcisa soltó una pequeña risa recordó 20 años atrás cuando ella le decía lo mismo a su hijo

Nos vamos – dijo Hermione

Claro, para que esperar mas, no vamos a cenar aquí madre- dijo Draco mientras salía con Hermione de la casa

La familia Malfoy subió al coche casi siempre solo utilizaban uno aunque tuvieran tres, uno de Draco otro de Hermione y el tercero para cuando alguno se descomponía o salían de viaje, pero como el matrimonio trabajaba en el mismo lugar solamente usaban uno.

Draco puso a Regina en el asiento trasero de su auto BMW mágico y murmuro varios hechizos sobre en ella.

Hay Draco para que pones tantos hechizos en la niña – dijo Hermione que se le hacia inútil que pusiera tantos hechizos sobre Regina

Nunca sabes cuando puede pasar algo, que tal si chocamos, con estos hechizos no le pasa nada -

Subieron al auto y rápidamente se encaminaron a un elegante restaurante que tuviera área de juegos era elemental salir a lugares donde hubiera área de juegos desde que Regina había nacido.

Bajaron en un bonito restaurante tenia un color azul mar y para alumbrar había unos grandes tubos por todo el lugar, tenían Hadas de muchos colores que alumbraban el lugar y unas bonitas peceras de adorno donde los peces cambiaban de color

Buenas tardes ¿para cuantos la mesa? – dijo la empleada que estaba a la entrada del restaurante

Para tres personas y que este cerca del área de juegos – dijo Draco

Lo siento señor solo tenemos mesa para seis cerca de la área de juegos – dijo la empleada

Esta bien no hay problema – dije Draco mientras seguía a la empleada

Se sentaron en una bonita mesa cerca de la área de juegos aunque a Draco no le gustaba la idea de que Regina fuera a esos juegos, a decir verdad era muy sobre protector con su hija si él no la estaba viendo no podía ir a los juegos, Hermione ya quería ver a Draco como andaría detrás de los chicos lanzándoles maleficios cuando Regina tuviera 15 años pobre niña con ese padre.

Papá, ¿puedo ir a los juegos? estoy aburrida – dijo Regina al instante de que se sentó en la mesa

No lo se Regina se ven algo peligrosos – dijo Draco viendo los juegos con una mirada de poca confianza

Draco por favor es una cama de pelotas, un Pegaso y un trampolín ¿que le puede pasar? – dijo Hermione su hija tenia derecho a divertirse y con ese padre nunca podría

Esta bien pero yo te acompaño – dijo Draco parándose y llevando a Regina a los juegos

En la entrada estaba parado un chico moreno de ojos verdes, al lado de el una chica de tez morena cabello castaño oscuro ojos grandes y color miel y al otro lado de Harry un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules

De verdad Ron que broma de mas mal gusto ¿como puede ser posible que Hermione este casada con Malfoy? … ya dime que te estas tomando – dijo Harry mientras esperaba mesa

Te lo juro llegue a la oficina de Hermione y luego entro Malfoy y dijo que era su esposa y la beso – dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Harry

No lo creo hasta que no lo vea y hablando de Hermione que no es esa de allá – dijo Harry que vio a Hermione pidiendo unas bebidas a la mesera

Señor Potter disculpe la tardanza en cinco minutos tenemos su mesa – dijo la empleada de la entrada dirigiéndose a Harry

No será necesario acabo de encontrar a una amiga y creo que me sentare con ella – dijo Harry

Tomo de la mano a aquella misteriosa chica de quien iba acompañado y atrás de él iba Ron, estaba seguro de que en un momento aparecería Malfoy arruinando aquel bello momento.

Hermione eres tu , si eres tu – dijo Harry

Harry, ¿como estas? ¿donde has estado? – dijo Hermione que le dio un gran abrazo a Harry

Disculpa por ser tan grosero ella es mi novia Clarisa - dijo Harry presentándole a su acompañante

No, creas que te quiero quitar a tu novio solo es que fuimos amigos durante todo el colegio y tenia siete años que no lo veía soy Hermione – dijo la castaña extendiendo la mano – ¿por que no se sientan? -

Si ya he escuchado un poco de ti Hermione – dijo Clarisa que se sentaba viendo que no le quedaba otra opción ya que su novio y el amigo de su novio ya estaban sentados.

Te dije Hermione no quería que la niña fuera a los juegos me tuve que meter a la cama de pelotas a sacarla porque ya no se podía salir – dijo Draco que cargaba a Regina sin fijarse quien estaba sentado en la mesa

Draco se fijo en las personas que había cuando oyó que Weasley soltaba una carcajada, no muy seguido te imaginabas a Malfoy en una cama de pelotas tratando de sacar a una niña. El rubio miro bien a las personas que había en la mesa; estaba su esposa, una chica que no conocía, el cara rajada y la comadreja Weasley.

Ah Draco invite a sentarse con nosotros a Harry , su novia Clarisa y a Ron , chicos mi esposo Draco Malfoy y mi hija Regina – dijo Hermione

A Harry casi se le detenía la respiración, no podía creer que Hermione estaba casada con Malfoy y también por que le había apostado a Ron 100 galeones bueno eso era lo de menos por que lo que le sobraba a Potter era dinero

Weasley, Potter y Clarisa – dijo Draco mientras sentaba a Regina en una silla para bebes – te pasa algo cara… Potter -

Amm… no es increíble es que un puedo creerlo Hermione y Malfoy, pero… pero como – decía Harry que estaba en shock

Ron miraba con cara de te lo dije, mis 100 galeones, que es el dinero de la comida para la semana, Draco miraba con cara de asco de indiferencia, Clarisa con una cara de ¿que decía y que tiene de raro, la misma cara que llevaba Regina y Hermione con un poco de vergüenza.

Clarisa tu estudiaste en Hogwarts, por que no te recuerdo yo fui prefecta y premio anual y conocía muy bien a los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor - dijo Hermione y Draco la interrumpió para dar su currículo

Yo tampoco te recuerdo , fui prefecto , premio anual , capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin jugaba como buscador y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial y conocía perfectamente a todos los Slytherin y Ravenclaw – dijo Draco con superioridad y Ron, Hermione y Harry le lanzaron una mirada que decía ya se le subieron los humos y mas cuando dijo de la brigada inquisitorial

No yo estuve en Beuxbatons – dijo Clarisa sin tomarle importancia al currículo de Draco y de Hermione

Estabas con Gabrielle Delacour – dijo Hermione que aproximadamente vio la edad de la chica le calculaba la misma edad que a Gabrielle unos 21 años

Claro que si , estuve con la presumida de Gabrielle , todo el tiempo me decía mi hermana fue campeona del torneo de los tres magos, y casi se infarta hace unos meses que la vi cuando le dije que yo salía con Harry Potter – dijo Clarisa con un tono de desagrado

Hermione mejor cerro la boca, a juzgar Clarisa era algo arrogante y presumida, no era lo indicado para su amigo Harry pero se alegraba que estuviera con alguien desde la muerte de Ginny lo había visto bastante triste y no quería ser pesimista pero pensó que nunca se podría recuperar o por lo menos tardaría mucho.

Regina no dejaba de mirar a los otros dos hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa pues veía una actitud muy incomoda de su padre hacia ellos y de ellos hacia su padre y una actitud de mucho cariño, afecto y amistad de su madre hacia ellos y de ellos a su madre.

Mamá ¿quienes son estos dos señores? – pregunto Regina curiosamente a su mamá

Ron y Harry miraron extrañados a Regina, apenas se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione tenía una hija.

A pues él es tu tío Harry y él tu tío Ron - dijo Hermione que le enseñaba a Harry y a Ron, Draco hizo una mueca de asco como había podido decir eso su esposa

Mmm... yo creo que el señor de pelo negro si es mi tío pero el de pelo naranja no parece mi tío, es muy raro – dijo Regina, Draco soltó una carcajada por lo bajo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda

¿Desde cuanto te has vuelto tan grosera Regina, pídele una disculpa a tu tío Ron ahora – dijo Hermione con voz firme

Lo siento mucho tío Ron fue tan solo una broma no quería ser grosera – dijo Regina apenada

Ron le dijo que si a la disculpa tan solo eran juegos de niños y miro muy bien a la niña al igual que Harry, se parecía mucho a Malfoy, de hecho demasiado solo cuando se reía se parecía a su madre pero en el cabello las facciones afiladas y en las muecas, era copia de Draco.

Mamá, puedo ir con el tío Harry – dijo Regina viendo a Harry que estaba frente a ella

Por mi esta bien pregúntale a él – dijo Hermione que miro extrañada a su hija

Si esta bien – dijo Harry que también se le hizo algo raro

Regina se levanto de su silla y por debajo de la mesa se subió a las piernas de Harry, miro su rostro con sus manos aparto el cabello de su frente dejando su cicatriz libre y con su pequeño dedito la repaso lentamente Harry sintió un especie de escalofríos en la columna, después de repasarle la cicatriz le subió a Harry la manga de su suéter y tenia una cicatriz igual a la que tenia en la frente.

¿Quien te hizo esto tío Harry, te debió dolor mucho verdad? – dijo Regina

Todos los que estaban en la mesa quedaron asombrados, como sabia que Harry tenía esas cicatrices la de la frente todavía era algo entendible, pero la de el brazo, aparte Hermione y Draco nunca le habían hablado de Harry ni de los tiempos oscuros.

Un señor muy malo Regina , pero afortunadamente esta muerto - contesto Harry

¿Y como se llamaba ese señor tan malo, yo creo que a lo mejor no era tan malo solo que nadie lo quería y mis papas me han dicho que cuando no quieren a las personas se hacen malas, por eso ellos me quieren mucho no quieren que yo sea una mala persona – dijo Regina mirando a Harry esperando respuesta de su tío

Se llamaba Tom Ryddle, pero sabes ¿por que no dejamos eso temas y nos ponemos a cenar te parece Regina? -

Si tío mejor vamos a cenar - dijo Regina sonriendo y abrazando a Harry y regresándose a su lugar, Harry se sintió algo extraño nunca en su vida lo había abrazado una niña

A decir verdad la cena había estado bastante tensa porque los tres hombres que se encontraban se lanzaban miradas de muerte, todo el mundo las notaba menos Clarisa y Hermione que llevaban una divertida plática aunque muy superficial para el gusto de Hermione.

Después de unas tres incomodas horas por fin se tuvo que retirar el matrimonio Malfoy pues Regina ya se había quedado dormida, después de lo grosera que Regina había sido con Ron y pidió disculpas se había entretenido mucho con el pelirrojo que le enseñaba unos sortilegios weasley ya que Draco no la dejo ir a la área de juegos.

Draco cargo a la niña como de costumbre y la subió al coche también como siempre le lanzo como cinco hechizos protectores y subió al auto después de abrirle la puerta a Hermione como todo un caballero.

Draco iba muy cansando conducía despacio pues a decir verdad se iba durmiendo después de tomarse esos tes que le habían causado mucho sueño, él rubio parpadeo un poco, nuevamente volvió parpadear hasta que cerro los ojos se oyó como el coche se salía de lugar hasta chocar con un árbol.

Regina , Hermione se encuentran bien o no todo es mi culpa – dijo Draco que buscaba a su esposa e hija

Tranquilo Draco estamos bien, Regina no tiene ningún rasguño, tu y yo solo tenemos algunos golpes – dijo Hermione

Será mejor que vayamos a San Mungo, necesitamos que nos revisen – dijo Draco preocupado

La familia se dirigió al hospital era mejor que los revisaran no fuera que más tarde les salieran fracturas secundarias o que duelen después del impacto, unos minutos mas tarde la familia Malfoy se encontraba en un consultorio del hospital, Regina no tenia ningún rasguño gracias a los hechizos de Draco y se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

No es nada grave, la niña no tiene nada fue muy bueno aplicarle esos hechizos protectores, ustedes solo unos golpes no mucho – dijo el sanador que estaba terminando de revisar a Draco; era un mago bajito con lentes y canoso

¡Aja! ¿Y quien decía que mis hechizos eran una payasada? – dijo Draco lanzándole a Hermione una mirada de niño chiquito que decía "te gane"

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, tendrán que pasar por lo menos una semana en casa, ya saben fuera de estrés, presiones y todo eso del trabajo deben de descansar los músculos – dijo el sanador

Draco y Hermione hicieron una cara de horror, no era que no les gustara estar en casa pero desde que habían llegado Lucius y Narcisa el ambiente en esa casa era mas tenso que en el trabajo y por la cara que puso el sanador era realmente necesario.

**Hola muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews espero los de este capitulo jejeejejeje el proximo capitulo se va a llamar "Un dia en Familia" **


	5. Un dia en Familia

**Capitulo V: Un día en Familia **

Ese día Hermione y Draco habían aprovechado para levantarse tarde pues se habían estado levantando desde hacia dos semanas a las 6 de la mañana así que ese día aprovecharon para levantarse a las 9.

La pareja bajo a desayunar, Regina ya había desayunado junto con Narcisa y ahora estaba tomando clases; Narcisa se encontraba en la biblioteca y junto con Draco y Hermione había bajado Lucius a desayunar para su mala suerte.

¿No fueron a trabajar hoy? – dijo Lucius mientras los elfos servían el desayuno

No, no iremos en una semana chocamos anoche – dijo Draco sin mirar a su padre

Que lastima – dijo Lucius en un tono de burla sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Y tu padre, ¿cuando piensas regresar al trabajo?- dijo Draco

No lo se Draco tal vez dos o tres meses mas, me tengo que adaptar a mi nueva vida, hace tiempo este mundo tenia menos porquería – dijo Lucius volteando a ver a Hermione.

Draco le lanzó a su padre una mirada de pistola, Hermione tan solo no hizo caso ya conocía a Lucius y pues ya no se molestaba solo le parecía muy incomodo, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan mal educada.

Pues a decir verdad el desayuno no estuvo muy agradable, como ellos pensaban que iba a ser.

¿A donde vas Herms? – pregunto Draco que vio a Hermione que salía

A los establos, hace rato que no voy – dijo Hermione

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Draco

No gracias, tengo ganas de estar un rato sola, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a los unicornios – dijo Hermione

Ah esta bien, lo entiendo -

Draco sabia perfectamente bien que su esposa salía porque se sentía mal por los comentarios de su padre y él no permitiría que la situación siguiera así.

Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaban sus padres, pero a medio camino sintió una pequeña manita que le jalaba la capa

Papi , papi , hazme caso – decía Regina que jalaba la capa de Draco

Si, te estoy haciendo caso bebé, ¿Que necesitas? – pregunto Draco

Quiero ir a la piscina ¿me llevas? Por favor – dijo Regina poniendo una cara de angelito con la que nadie le podía negar nada y menos Draco que nunca le negaba nada

Esta bien ve a ponerte el bañador y me esperas en la sala – dijo Draco que continuo su camino

El rubio iba angustiado, nunca en su vida había enfrentado a sus padres pero hoy era el momento indicado, ya no soportaría más que le lanzaran malos comentarios a su esposa que le llegaban como cuchillos filosos

¿Qué pasa Draco vienes a compartir la hora de lectura con nosotros? – dijo Lucius que vio a su hijo entrar a la biblioteca

No, madre padre vine a hablar muy seriamente con ustedes – dijo Draco con voz firme y decidida

¿Ah si? – pregunto Narcisa extrañada

No voy a permitir que insulten cada segundo a mi esposa, yo la amo y no me gustan los comentarios que le hacen, ahora que lo saben me voy, tengo que llevar a Regina a la piscina – dijo Draco con el clásico tono de voz Malfoy

Ah, olvidaba que ahora eres un cariñoso y buen padre – contesto sarcásticamente Lucius

Si, Hermione y yo somos buenos padres no como lo son ustedes – dijo Draco mirando muy fijamente a Lucius y Narcisa

¿Que no fuimos buenos padres, Si te dimos todo, lo que pedías se te daba al instante

Si, pero ¿Cuándo me digiero te quiero? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando me felicitaron por mis buenas notas, ni siquiera las veían ¿y que dijeron cuando obtuve el premio anual tres veces consecutivas?; para ser un buen padre no basta con regalos ostentosos – dijo Draco enojado y salio de la biblioteca

Draco se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Regina esperándolo con su pequeño bañador rosa. Padre e hija salieron al jardín de los Malfoy que había cambiado mucho desde la llegada de Regina. En vez de los pasillos de rosales que anteriormente tenia y las bonitas fuentes de cantera había una piscina que mágicamente cambiaba el color del agua, había bonitas jardineras, un trampolín y muchas pelotas por todo el lugar.

Draco se sentó en un gran árbol que estaba frente a la piscina y empezó a leer un libro.

Vamos Regina ¿que no querías nadar? - dijo Draco

No me voy a meter – dijo Regina mirando a su padre

Pero ¿Por qué, tu me dijiste que te trajera – dijo Draco extrañado

Por que se que estas triste y no me voy a meter hasta que me digas por que estás triste – Dijo Regina miraba muy seriamente a su padre

Las palabras de Regina le llegaron al corazón, su hija se daba cuenta de cómo se encontraba su padre, a la niña le importaba su padre y lo que sentía. Draco sentó a Regina en sus piernas y la miro fijamente

¿Te digo algo Regina, yo te quiero mucho, pero mucho al igual que tu mama , y quiero que nunca olvides que te queremos, siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos a tu lado en cada momento de tu vida – dijo Draco mirando muy tiernamente a su hija y abrazándola con mucho afán

Eso ya lo se, pero tu sigues triste – dijo Regina

¿Yo triste? Pero nunca lo he estado – dijo Draco poniendo una sonrisa

No te creo, bueno te creo si haces algo – dijo Regina con esa mirada de diablillo tan especial de ella

¿Si hago que? – dijo Draco mirando a su hija, era igual de chantajista que él

Bueno, si te metes a la piscina con migo

Draco miro a su hija, ¿por que no meterse a la piscina un rato con su hija, el rubio hizo un movimiento con su varita y de inmediato tenia puesto su traje de baño.

En general había sido un día muy bueno, Draco y Regina habían pasado un gran rato nadando, a Hermione le causo mucha gracia ver a Draco jugando con Regina a la pelota.

Ese día había sido muy cansado, la noche había caído y como de costumbre Draco y Hermione iban a leer un cuento a Regina.

¿Que cuento quieres que te leamos hoy? – dijo Draco

Regina vio el librero de su cuarto y noto un libro que nuca había visto en su vida que decía "Historia y Anuario de Hogwarts 1991 – 1996", la pequeña apenas pudo tomar ese gran libro.

Quiero este – dijo Regina abriendo el libro por la mitad, Draco y Hermione se miraron ¿como era que tenía ese libro?

¿Segura, Es algo aburrido para ti – dijo Draco y Regina solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas donde son seleccionados los alumnos, son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. A Gryffindor van las personas con gran valentía a Hufflepuff las personas con una gran lealtad a Ravenclaw las personas con enorme sabiduría y a Slytherin las personas con una gran astucia …- dijo Draco que fue interrumpido por Regina

¿Y a cual casa fuiste tu papá? – pregunto Regina curiosa

Amm… a Slytherin la casa de las serpientes – dijo Draco con orgullo

¿Y tu mamá? ¿cual fue tu casa? - pregunto Regina a su madre

A Gryffindor la casa de los leones – dijo con mucho orgullo al igual que Draco

¿Y a que casa iré yo? – pregunto Regina que se encontraba ansiosa por saber su casa

No lo se, cundo cumplas 11 años y vayas a Hogwarts te selecciona un sombrero para una casa, es el sombrero seleccionador y es el mas inteligente de todos los sombreros ¿A que casa te gustaría ir? – dijo Hermione

Regina miro al techo de su habitación luego al suelo enseguida a sus padres pensaba bien en que casa quedaría mejor tal vez gryffindor, no ella no era valiente le tenia miedo al mounstro del armario y a la oscuridad; le gustaba slytherin aunque también ravenclaw podría ser una buena opción.

Yo creo que me gustaría ir a Slytherin – dijo Regina, a Draco se le ilumino la cara, su hija quería ir a slytherin como él

¿Y Por que a Slytherin? - pregunto Draco

También me gustaría ir a gryffindor, pero yo no soy valiente me dan miedo los mounstros del armario y las oscuridad; slytherin me gusta por que soy muy astuta, se como hacer para que mi papá me compre otra muñeca - dijo Regina

En la cara de Draco se dibujo una mirada de yo no fui, jamás le he comprado nada y Hermione le dirigió otra que decía te dije que no, vas a ver cuando lleguemos a la habitación

Regina le quito el libro de las manos a su padre, en el se encontraba una fotografía del cuarteto dorado en la sala común de Gryffindor un chico moreno besaba a una pelirroja y un chico pelirrojo tenia de la mano a la castaña aunque la castaña había tomado esa acción como de amistad el pelirrojo no.

Mira mamá este chico tiene una cicatriz como el tío Harry - dijo Regina

A es que él es Harry, pero cuando estábamos en el colegio, aquí esta Ron, ella es Ginny hermana de Ron pero ya no vive aquí y yo – dijo Hermione señalando cada persona

Draco solo miraba esa foto con algo de celos e indiferencia. Regina dio vuelta a la pagina se encontraba la foto de un chico rubio junto con una morena iban vestidos muy elegantemente y se encontraban fuera del gran comedor.

¡Mira papá eres tu! – dijo Regina que reconoció rápido a Draco - ¿pero quien es esta chica?

Es una amiga mía que vive MUY LEJOS – dijo Draco resaltando las ultimas palabras

Regina vio la otra foto y estaba Hermione con un hombre alto y fornido, vestía muy formal y de escenario se veía un hermoso baile.

¿Quién es este chico? – dijo Regina

Es otro amigo mió se llama Víktor Krum – dijo Hermione

Regina dio vuelta a la pagina y había una foto donde Hermione corría, abrazaba a Harry y le daba un beso

Mama por… - dijo Regina que no termino de decir su frase

Creo que ya fueron suficientes fotos – por hoy dijo Hermione quitándole el libro a Regina y cerrando al ver la cara de Draco

Una … una mas – dijo Regina tratando de quitarle el libro a Hermione

Si, Hermione deja a la niña que vea una mas – dijo Draco con un especia tono de voz y dándole el libro a Regina

Regina tomo el libro y lo abrió por la mitad y encontró una foto donde su padre se encontraba acostado y la chica de cabellos azabache jugaba con su pelo y le daba besos en la frente.

- Creo que tu mama tiene razón ya no mas fotos - dijo Draco cerrando el libro lo mas rápido que pudo

Los Malfoy le dieron las buenas noches a su pequeña hija y se retiraron a dormir.

Los siguientes días fueron buenos, pero Draco tenia algo en la cabeza; pronto seria el cumpleaños de su esposa siempre lo celebraban en familia pero este era el numero 25 y debía ser algo especial, una fiesta sorpresa tenia que ser algo muy bonito e innovador, debía ser lo mejor para su querida esposa.


	6. Lista de invitados

Capitulo VI : Lista de invitados

Ese día Draco había bajado a desayunar mas temprano dejando a Hermione dormida entro al comedor y vio que en el se encontraban sentados sus padres desayunado.

.- Buenos días – saludo Draco

.- Mira quien llego Narcisa , el buen padre – dijo Lucius en un tono sarcástico , su esposa tan solo no contesto no queria hacer ningún mal comentario a su hijo

Draco no contesto solo se sentó al lado de su madre sin voltear a ver a Lucius , que era un verdadero idiota

.- Y tu amada esposa , la madre prefecta … y no se que mas mentiras le agregaste para que no se viera como lo que es, una mediocre… - dijo Lucius , pero no acabo de decir su frase ya que su hijo lo interrumpió

.- ¿Mediocre ella? mírate tu, estas fuera de azkaban tan solo por que un asqueroso mortifago como tu la esta dirigiendo - dijo Draco enojado

.- No le hables así a tu padre ten mas respeto ¡ Everte Statum! – dijo Lucius haciendo que draco saliera volando hasta topar con una pared

-. Eres un cobarde lo sabes , no quieres aceptar tus verdades – dijo Draco levantándose con mucha dificultad al parecer se había lastimado un brazo y salio de la sala.

Narcisa como siempre se quedo callada viendo la pelea; pero esta vez no mas, por lo menos iría a ver a su hijo vio que estaba lastimado quería ser ella quien lo ayudara.

.- ¿A donde vas Narcisa? – pregunto Lucius al ver que su esposa se levantaba de la silla y salía del comedor

.- Con Draco que no viste como lo dejaste – dijo Narcisa si voltear a ver a Lucius

.- Con ese bueno para nada, por favor Narcisa ya esta grande para cuidarse solo – dijo Lucius pero su esposa no hizo caso a aquellas palabras

Unos momentos mas tarde Narcisa estaba sentada junto a Draco aplicando un ungüento en su brazo y vendándolo como cuando era niño y se caía de su pequeña escoba.

- Oh, Draco por las barbas de merlín ¿que te ha pasado? – dijo Hermione que bajaba corriendo las escaleras al ver que a su esposo le estaban poniéndole una férula.

Draco miro rápidamente a Narcisa, y Narcisa miro a Draco , obviamente el no le pensaba decir a Hermione que había tenido un duelo con su padre.

Eh nada solo me caí de las escaleras – dijo Draco rápidamente pues ya tenia la mentira preparada

Déjame ver – dijo Hermione – Esto parece algo muy fuerte para haberte caído de las escaleras , creo que tendrás quedar una semana mas en casa , mañana regresábamos a trabajar

Pero si puedo ir a la oficina, tan solo es un golpe – dijo Draco como niño chiquito

No Draco, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione no puedes ir – dijo Narcisa , la pareja se quedo impresionada pues Narcisa nunca la había llamado Hermione y mucho menos estaría de acuerdo con ella

Draco sin mas remedio tuvo que aceptar; esa tarde la paso en su estudio estaba pensando como podría hacer la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione, algo bueno era que ya regresaba a trabajar así no se daría cuenta, pero la lista de invitados era lo mas difícil obviamente tenían que ir Weasley y Potter , pero quien mas; en el trabajo con las que mejor se llevaba era Natalia Broken , Sofia Gryffin , pero eran muy pocas personas y si les preguntaba a Potter y a Weasley a quien invitar. No, no era Potter y Weasley le decía una voz en su cabeza a Draco, pero es la fiesta de Hermione, pero es la comadreja y la cara rajada

Esta bien esta bien , le enviare una carta a Potter y a Weasley – dijo Malfoy para el mismo

_Potter y Weasley : _

_Bueno les envió esta carta por que como sabrán pronto será el cumpleaños de Hermione y por su cumpleaños YO voy a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa pero necesito que me den nombres de sus amigas de Hogwarts… bueno espero su respuesta y poder vernos pronto_

_Draco Malfoy _

Draco envió la carta con mucho sacrificio como era posible que estaba pidiendo ayuda y sobre todo a Potter y a Weasley

Desde hace 5 días que Harry y Ron se habían reencontrado eran inseparables dormirían juntos a no ser por Clarisa. Era hora de comida y ese día estaba invitado Ron a comer

De pronto una bonita águila real entro por la ventana posándose sobre el hombro de Harry, llevaba una elegante carta cerrada con un sello

Que esa no es la Águila de Malfoy - dijo Ron cuando vio que la águila entraba

Si , creo que si a lo mejor Hermione manda noticias – contesto Harry , Ron solo hizo una cara de toma la carta para ver y Clarisa una cara de ¡o por merlín! Hermione otra vez

Harry abrió la carta la leyó unas dos veces no podía creer lo que decía Malfoy pidiéndoles ayuda, si que había cambiado.

No van a creer lo que dice aquí – dijo Harry con una cara de risa

¿Que pasa amor? – dijo Clarisa

¿Que pasa? Ya dime Harry , no la hagas de suspenso – dijo Ron tratando de quitarle la carta

Malfoy nos esta pidiendo ayuda – dijo Harry pasándole la carta a Ron – ¿Lo ayudaremos?

Si , es para la fiesta de Hermione – dijo Ron – Envía la respuesta

Esa misma noche Draco , había recibido la respuesta de Harry y Ron y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la mansión malfoy al día siguiente en la mañana después de que Hermione se fuera a trabaja.

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, la pequeña Regina desde la mañana traía puesto el uniforme de slytherin en miniatura , y andaba por la sala jugando con una pequeña varita que como siempre su padre se la había comprado.

Los elfos abrieron la puerta, frente a ella se encontraban , Ron y Harry misteriosamente sin Clarisa

.- Pasen a la sala enseguida el señor Malfoy los atenderá – dijo una Elfina

.- Si muchas gracias – contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

A aquel par de amigos no les hacia mucha gracia estar en el "hogar" de los Malfoy, por fortuna Draco había escogido una hora donde sus padres no estuvieran pero de igual manera no era muy agradable estar ahí, aunque los tres lo hacían por Hermione

Tío Harry , tío Ron - dijo Regina al ver a Harry y a Ron

.- Hola Regina ¿como estas? – dijo Harry

.- ¿Y ese uniforme?- pregunto Ron al ver en la capa estampada un serpiente , una corbata verde con franjas plateada y una bufanda igual

.- Es que yo ya soy niña grande y voy a Hogwarts – contesto Regina

Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados , tenia un uniforme de Slytherin cuando tenia una madre Gryffindor , pero un momento después recordaron al padre que tenia

.- ¿ Y sabes de que casa es tu uniforme?- pregunto Harry, la verdad el sentía repugnancia por esa casa y no creía que la niña la hubiera escogido , a lo mejor Malfoy la había dado el uniforme de la casa que el quería

Si soy de slytherin como mi papi, mi mami es gryffindor ¿Ustedes de que casa son? – Pregunto Regina

.- También como tu mama somos de Gryffindor – dijo Ron ya que Harry aun no salía del shock

.- Bueno ya me voy, que me van a quitar puntos por llegar tarde a clase - dijo Regina y salio corriendo , como siempre por toda la casa

Ron y Harry la miraron y pensaron que por lo menos tenia algo de Hermione

.- Nunca me dijiste como, te pudiste deshacer de Clarisa – dijo Ron

.- Se fue de compras - dijo Harry y recordó como se logro deshacer un rato de su novia

**Flash Back**

.- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Clarisa al ver que Harry se vestía para salir

.- Con Malfoy a ayudarle a hacer una lista de invitados – dijo Harry

.- Ay que aburrido yo no quiero ir – dijo Clarisa

.- No te iba a invitar creí que te ibas a aburrir – dijo Harry con el mayor tacto ya que su novia por todo se ponía a llorar

.- ¿Y que pretendes que haga Harry James Potter en todo el día ? que me ponga a limpiar la casa como una sirvienta – dijo Clarisa casi llorando

.- Ya nena no seas tan dramática – dijo Harry abrazando a clarisa – Por que no vas de compras te agradara el callejón diagon – volvio a decir harry mientras le daba su tarjeta Gringotts platinum

**Fin de Flash Back**

Una pequeña elfina volvió a aparecer guiando a Harry y a Ron al despacho de Draco donde el dragón se encontraba con los pies sobre su escritorio con un brazo enyesado y en el otro tenia un capuchino.

Al ver que entraban los dos amigos rápido bajo los pies del escritorio seria de pésima educación y lo único que no tenía Malfoy era malos modales gracias a Narcisa.

Adelante, tomen asiento hay que empezar ya con la lista no queda mucho tiempo – dijo Draco- ¿gustan algo de tomar?

.- No gracias – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo asustados por los modales de Malfoy, que nunca había tenido con ellos

.- Bueno a ¿Quien voy a invitar a la fiesta de mione? – pregunto Draco

.- Luna Lovengood , Neville , Parvatil , Padma , Zacarías…- dijo Harry

. – jajajaja… Potter estoy hablando en serio …Lunatica Lovengood , el herbolario longbotton… - dijo Draco

.- Es en serio Malfoy ,todos ellos son amigos de Hermione - dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Gran parte de la mañana Harry , Ron y Draco se pasaron haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta de Hermione todo debía ser perfecto

Será mejor que nos vayamos que si seguimos aquí Clarisa me va a dejar en banca rota – dijo Harry

Hasta pronto Malfoy – se despidió Harry y Ron de un apretón de manos era la primera vez en su vida que tenia una charla tranquila con Malfoy

Toda esa semana secretamente prepararon la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione solo esperaban a que llegara el sábado para darle la sorpresa.

**Mil disculpas por haber tardado pero e tenido mucha tarea ** **bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo **


	7. Fiesta Sorpresa

**Capitulo VII: Fiesta Sorpresa **

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho como podía hacer que Hermione saliera de la casa el día de su cumpleaños por ningún motivo le gustaba salir el día de su cumpleaños fuera de su casa lo disfrutaba mucho con su familia.

.- Ya se – dijo Draco para si mismo – Le voy a decir que necesito unas cosas urgentes de la oficina y que solo ella puede ir a mi oficina no se negara

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó temprano para subirle el desayuno a la cama a la castaña. Pero sorpresa cuando llego a su habitación en su cama se encontraba su pequeña hija Regina.

y mi desayuno papi – dijo Regina

- ¿ cual desayuno Regina? Tu vas a desayunar en el comedor - dijo Draco

¿Yo no voy a desayunar aquí? – dijo Regina con voz triste- Esta bien ya me voy

Draco y Hermione miraron extrañados como salía su hija de la habitación la Regina que ellos conocían jamás diría eso al contrario aria berrinche hasta que no le llevaran el desayuno a la cama ¿ Estaría creciendo?

Mione te tengo que pedir un grandísimo favor – dijo Draco – se que es tu cumpleaños pero es urgente mandar unas facturas y la secretaria no tiene llaves de mi oficina

. - Claro no hay problema Draco – dijo la castaña naturalmente

Paso un rato tal vez seria como media hora y hermione salio a la oficina tardaría un rato ya que estaba algo lejos y no podía llegar trasportándose. Draco bajo a esperar a Harry y Ron que le vendrían a ayudar con la decoración , pero entonces vio a Lucius estaba saliendo la verdad desde que llego a la casa nunca lo habia visto salir.

¿ Vas a salir? – pregunto Draco extrañado

.- A que me quedo – dijo Lucius sarcásticamente

.- y mi madre ¿donde esta? – dijo Draco , pero Lucius no le contesto a su pregunta y siguió caminando.

Cuando Lucius estaba a punto de subir a su auto vio que un bonito carro llegaba de el se bajo Harry Potter , junto a una linda chica y weasley obviamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener un "amistosa" platica con ellos.

Señor Potter , tenia ya que serán 10 años que no lo veía - dijo Lucius sarcásticamente y con aquel tonito arrogante de los Malfoy

10 años muy buenos para decir verdad – dijo Harry

Pero no para ti verdad Weasley, supe que tu padre y tu hermano murieron, y en las manos del mismo señor tenebroso que honor – dijo Lucius mirando a Ron

Ron estaba a punto de echársele en sima a Malfoy pero gracias a Harry no lo hizo pues lo tomo fuertemente de un costado no valía la penas.

Me voy señores , espero no verlos pronto – dijo Lucius que subió al carro y se marcho

Mientras tanto , Narcisa se arreglaba la parecer también iba a salir una pequeña niña entro a la habitación le llamaba mucho la atención las cosas de Narcisa , tenia muchos sombreros , perfumes , zapatos , hechizos de glamour , muchos mas que su madre.

Hola abuela , ¿que haces? – pregunto curiosamente Regina

Me estoy arreglando Regina , voy a salir – dijo Narcisa

¿No te vas a quedar a la fiesta de mama? – pregunto la niña

No , tengo unas cosas muy importantes que hacer tal vez regrese al fina – dijo Narcisa tenia que hacerlo con tacto

Ah , ¿puedo ir con tigo? aquí va a estar muy aburrido- dijo Regina

No, tu te debes quedar aquí con tu mama , pero quizás mañana podremos pasar un día de compras

Al otro lado de la mansión Harry , Ron , Draco y Clarisa habían tremido de arreglar el patio trasero y estaban listo para recibir a todos eso invitados que draco no tenia idea de cómo los iba a soportar , una mujer lo había hecho hacer tantas cosas que el nunca se imagino que aria en su vida

.- Que complicados son los muggles , poner tantos adornos para las fiestas con un simple hechizo se hace una bonita decoración – dijo Draco que había terminado de poner globos y serpentinas

.- Y eso que lo hicimos con ayuda de algo de magia , los muggles lo hacen manualmente – dijo Harry

La gente empezó a llegar puntual , Hermione no tardaría en llegar , y Draco no podía creer que estaba rodeado de toda esa gente , Parvatil Patil , Lavander Brown , Luna Lovengood

.- Ten cuidado con mi traje costo 800 galeones – dijo Draco en tono algo agresivo cuando Neville estuvo a punto de derramar cerveza de mantequilla sobre el – No le puede caer agua o algún liquido es de lavado especial

Oh , disculpa lo siento soy algo torpe – dijo Nevielle , el rubio solo le mando una mirada asesina

Regina caminaba alrededor de la alberca con una bonita pelota de colores, estaba algo aburrida su padre no podía jugar con ella en ese momento, cuando de pronto la pelota cae a la alberca , Regina caminaba hacia su pelota tenia que ir por ella , Draco volteo en el momento preciso según sus cálculos la niña iba a caer a el agua

No Regina , no te acerques al agua - dijo Draco pero fue demasiado tarde , el rubio corrió velozmente hasta donde estaba su hija pero la pequeña se aparto dado paso libre para que su padre se diera un buen chapuzón con su finísimo traje.

La castaña había llegado, al oír tanto ruido en la parte trasera se dirige al jardín y cual seria su sorpresa encuentra a su esposo empapado en la alberca con su traje Cristian Dior totalmente mojado

- Oh , Draco tu traje Dior – dice Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse toda la semana Draco había presumido sobre su traje - Neville , Luna , que es esto una fiesta sorpresa

Aja así es ¡ Feliz Cumpleaños! La planeé yo mismo – dijo Draco saliendo de la piscina

Lucius entro a un mugriento bar y bajo unas escaleras muy largas hasta llegar a un especie de calabozo donde había una gran puerta de madera y tras ella se encontraban alrededor de 15 o 20 hombres había tan solo una mujer entre todos ellos.

Ya te habías tardado Malfoy – dijo uno de aquellos hombres

.- Lo siento Mcnair un par de contratiempos – dijo Lucius- Bien y en que estaban

.- y Narcisa no vino – pregunto una voz femenina

.- Tu querida hermana ya no quiere saber mas de esto , según ella retomo el buen camino – dijo Lucius- bien continúen con lo que hablan no para esos estamos aquí

.- Lo que decíamos es que no hay manera de regresar al señor tenebroso , pero hay manera de vengar su muerte y tener un ejercito mas poderoso aun tan solo necesitamos un infante …… - dijo Mcnair que fue interrumpido por alguien

.- Un niño Mcnair pero eso es lo mas fácil del mundo enseguida voy traigo uno - dijo Greyback

.- No cualquier niño Greyback , hay unos cuantos requisitos , primero tiene que tener algo que ver con nosotros, entiendes puede ser primo , abuelo , hijo , tío cualquier parentesco , no debe ser mayor de 6 años y debe descender de grandes linajes – dijo Mcnair todos los mortifagos se miraron nadie tenia un niño de 6 años

.- Nadie tiene un pariente de menos 6 años – dijo Bellatrix – o estoy equivocada Lucius

.- Como dijo Mcnair , los linajes deben ser puros , y me da vergüenza decir que mi nieta es mestiza – dijo Lucius las ultimas palabras las dijo con algo asco

.- Eso no es problema Malfoy , podemos limpiarle la sangre ¾ partes de su sangre es limpia , no abra problema – dijo Mcnair

.- como es eso de limpiar la sangre Mcnair nunca lo había escuchado- dijo Lucius intrigado

.- ¿estas de acuerdo o no Malfoy? Luego explico eso – dijo Mcnair

.- No veo ningún problema – dijo Lucius recuperando rápidamente su antigua apariencia.

**Hola!! Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo este es el mas corto que he hecho jejejeje xD pero les prometo que el proximo va hacer muy largo dejen Reviews por fa bueno espero que esten bien **

**Elisa**


	8. Callejon Diagon

**Capitulo VIII: Callejón Diagon**

Hermione había llegado a su fiesta sorpresa y no la había sorprendido tanto la fiesta si no que Draco estuviera totalmente mojado , y mas con su traje nuevo puesto la castaña estaba lista para disfrutar de su fiesta.

.- Muchas gracias por haber venido , Harry , Ron . Draco , lamento decepcionarlos pero , siempre eh sabido a cerca de esto , no son buenos ocultando secretos – dijo la castaña - y debido a eso eh preparado una serie de recuerdos que quiero compartir con ustedes , recuerdos muy especiales para mi – dijo Hermione , los chicos tan solo rieron era obvio que hermione los iba a descubrir

La chica apareció un gran pensadero mas o menos al tamaño de una fuente y una bonita caja de oro , de donde Hermione saco una pequeña botellita con un liquido plateado dentro y por fuera decía " Nuestro Casamiento " , la chica vació la botella en el pensadero e instantáneamente todos los que estaban ahí fueron trasportados a un hermoso jardín donde se veía un rubio mirándose en un espejo.

¿De verdad estoy bien Blaise? – dijo el rubio a Blaise

Claro Draco te ves genial – dijo Blaise

Ya lo se , soy lo máximo la persona mas hermosa del mundo si ese soy yo – dijo Draco

De ese momento paso a la ceremonia de casamiento , Harry y Ron sintieron una punzada en el estomago o una sensación algo parecida cuando dijeron por primera vez presentamos al señor y la señora Malfoy.

Termino aquel recuerdo y sin perder mas tiempo fueron trasportados a otro en este , estaba un chico rubio en una habitación parado frente a una puerta estaba algo despeinado y aun en pijama, de pronto la puerta se abre y de ella sale una castaña igualmente en pijama

Draco , si amor , estoy embarazada vas hacer papa – dijo la castaña quebrándose en llanto y abrazando al rubio

Estamos , los dos vamos a estar juntos en esto – dijo el rubio tocándole el vientre a la chica

Y Por ultimo todos fueron trasportados al ultimo recuerdo que verían , Estaba una chica al parecer en una sala de hospital , tomada de la mano del rubio fuertemente

Tu puedes , nena vamos – animaba el rubio que por cierto estaba muy nervioso – Un calmante por favor

Pero Draco yo no quiero un calmante estoy bien – dijo Hermione

Pero yo no , necesito uno – dijo Draco

Unos minutos después en aquella sala de hospital se escucho un llanto era el de un bebe

Es una niña – se escucho una voz - ¿ Como se va a llamar?

Regina – se escucho al mismo tiempo la voz de Draco y Hermione- Regina Malfoy

Después de aquel ultimo recuerdo todos se volvieron hacia el jardín la castaña se aclaro la garganta para decir algunas palabras , Draco se sentía algo extraño nunca pensó que la castaña fuera a compartir aquellos recuerdos , pues para el era algo muy personal.

Gracias por ver estos recuerdos con migo – dijo la castaña – Harry , Ron me hubiera gustado mucho que ustedes estuvieran con migo, pero ya no podemos regresar el tiempo así que espero que en momentos tan bellos como estos que sucedan en el futuro me puedan acompañar

Los dos chicos se miraron, como era posible que se hubieran perdido momentos muy especiales para su amiga , todo eso por estar evadiendo el futuro no querer aceptarlo , y no darse cuenta que pase lo que pase la vida debe continuar , y que deben disfrutar las nuevas alegrías que les da la vida y olvidarse de aquellas viejas melancolías. También por un momento les vino a la mente que muy bien pudieron evitar el matrimonio de Draco y Hermione , auque Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde hogwarts, seguían pensando que la castaña estaría mejor con otra persona.

La fiesta de Hermione había sido un gran éxito, la castaña se la había pasada muy bien con su grupo de viejos amigos, y Draco a pesar de lo que le paso a su traje trato de pasarla lo mejor no quería tener mala cara en la fiesta de Hermione , aunque la verdad por dentro estaba hecho rabia, su traje estaba totalmente estropeado y para acabarla Neville se había acercado a platicar con el sobre plantas raras cosa que a Draco no le interesaba para nada y menos si venia de la boca de Longbotton.

A la mañana siguiente Draco iría al Callejón Diagon a comprar un traje nuevo, con la excusa de que se le había arruinado su traje favorito y no habría otro igual compraría mas de uno.

.- Abuela, ¿hoy vamos a salir de compras? – Pregunto Regina a Narcisa – Tu dijiste que hoy lo íbamos hacer

.- Esta bien Regina , ve a pedir permiso a tu papa – dijo Narcisa – Si el te da permiso vamos

.- Esta bien , enseguida regreso voy a pedir permiso – dijo Regina que salio corriendo de la habitación de Narcisa

Draco estaba desayunando junto con Hermione , el rubio disfrutaba de sus últimos días de estar en casa pues el lunes ya volvería a trabajar, pues llevaba dos semanas sin asistir al trabajo.

¡Papi , Papi ! – dijo Regina que llegaba corriendo al comedor - ¿ Puedo ir con la abuela , a un día de compras ?

¿ Un día de compras? ¿ Que es un día de compras Regina? – dijo Draco en un tono de algo de burla – y ¿A donde van a ir?

Un día de compras es un día donde vamos a comprar – explico la pequeña – y vamos a ir al callejón Diagon , por favor ¿Puedo ir?

Tu que opinas Hermione , ¿Puede ir? – dijo Draco tratando de esconder una sonrisa un tanto burlona , la castaña rápidamente al ver la sonrisa del rubio le dio un pisotón por debajo - ¡ Ay! Yo que …

Nosotros vamos a ir para allá , por que no vamos todos juntos ¿Te parece? – dijo Hermione mirando algo feo a Draco

Bueno esta bien le voy a decir a mi abuela – dijo Regina y salio corriendo del comedor.

Enseguida de que la niña salio del comedor , su padre no pudo mas y se soltó a reírse , era tan graciosa la niña , la manera en verte en preguntar en hablar de ese modo era inevitable reírse.

.- ¿ De que te ríes Draco?- dijo Hermione seriamente, pues a ella no le daba risa Regina

No oíste , no viste , como hablo es muy graciosa , la manera que pregunta – dijo Draco aun riendo un poco

Ya quiero , verte cuando Regina tenga 15 años y te pida permiso para salir al antro no te vas a reír te lo aseguro , y mas con lo sobre protector que eres – dijo Hermione

Draco tan solo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la ultimas palabras de Hermione , pero era verdad el no deseaba que llegara ese día, preferiría que su hija siempre fuera la graciosa y adorable Regina de hoy.

Momentos después Narcisa , Draco , Hermione y la pequeña Regina se dirigían al callejón diagon tenían un largo dia por delante al llegar al caldero chorreante en la entrada para el callejo Draco le dijo a Narcisa

Madre, tu vas a estar con Regina no es así – dijo Draco

Si hay algún problema Draco – contesto Narcisa

No , solo por si nos necesitabas vamos a estar en Madame Malkins – dijo Draco

Tras estas palabras todos se adentraron el callejón diagon Draco y Hermione fueron hacia madame malkins mientras que Narcisa y Regina iban a una tienda que se encontraba algo cerca de Madame Malkins , que era de vestidos para niña, zapatos y accesorios.

Bien Regina vamos a comprarte algo de ropa- dijo Narcisa que empezó a ver todo tipo de ropa

Regina empezó a ver vestidos los descolgaba , zapatos que se probaba , sombreros, hasta que vio unos guantes que le llamaron mucho la atención eran de color rosa y tenían pequeñas perlas incrustadas eran muy bonitos, definitivamente quería que su papa los viera.

Abuela , puedo ir a decirle algo rapido a mi papa por favor no me tardo – dijo Regina viendo a Narcisa con esa mirada que no se le podía negar nada

No lo se Regina tu padre debe estar ocupado aparte , no es seguro que vallas tu sola – dijo Narcisa

Por favor abuela esta a dos tiendas ¿si? – dijo la niña

Esta bien pero no tardes demasiado que , ya me van a traer los vestidos para que te los pruebes – dijo Narcisa

Regina salio corriendo de la tienda , pero justo en la tienda de en medio era una juguetería y se quedo plantada frente al aparador al ver una muñeca , tamaño natural con un hermoso vestido de princesa , sin que lo notara un hombre se acerco a la niña era de complexión fornida , se encontraba desaliñado y tenia un brillo en los ojos que al mirarlo daba miedo.

.- Te gustaría esa muñeca pequeña si vienes con migo te la puedo comprar – dijo el hombre

.- No debo hablar con extraños aparte yo se la pido a mi papi y me la compra – respondió Regina , dio media vuelta para marcharse pero no puedo ya que aquel hombre la cargo en sus brazos.

.- ¡ Suélteme ¡ ¡déjeme!- grito la niña llena de miedo

.- Suéltela es mi niña ¡ Flipendo! – dijo una mujer de cabellos azabache haciendo que aquel hombre saliera disparado , y dejara a Regina en el suelo.

.- ¿Estas bien nena? ¿ quienes son tus papas? - dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

.- El dijo la niña – señalando a Draco que salía de la tienda iba con la camisa desabrochada de los primeros botones la corbata mal puesta

.- ¿ Draco? – dijo la chica , Regina corrió hacia Draco con los ojos algo llorosos y lo abrazo fuertemente – Draco Malfoy es tu hija

.- ¿Pansy? Muchas gracias no se que hubiera pasado si tu no estabas aquí - dijo Draco

Mientras aquellos viejos amigos tenían un recuentro fuera de lo común , Lucius se dirigía a aquel bar de la otra vez iba enfurecido Greyback había cometido una gran estupidez. Y era verdaderamente grave

Como se te ocurre hacer eso Greyback , era mi trabajo ahora la cuidaran como a una joya – dijo Lucius enojado mientras entraba al salón

Lo siento Lucius yo entendí que … - dijo Greyback

El que tengas tan solo una neurona no justifica que hallas hecho esa tonteria – dijo Lucius enojado - ahora no se como me las voy a ingeniar para sacar a la niña , no me hablen nadie tengo que pensar muy bien el asunto


	9. ¿Jardin de Niños?

**IX: ¿Jardín de niños?**

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde el incidente de Regina la verdad había sido muy traumante y no tanto para la niña si no para los padres que ahora protegían mas que nada a la pequeña.

La familia se encontraba sentada en el comedor , desayunando era una bonita mañana de sábado muy tranquila hasta que una lechuza entro , llevaba un sobre rosa que tenia escrito con letras plateadas Regina Malfoy. Draco tomo la carta y la abrió con delicadeza.

_Estimados señores Malfoy:_

_Nos complace informarles que su hija Regina Malfoy a sido aceptada en el jardín de niños Rockford , este es un centro nuevo para niños de 3 a 10 años , y consiste en prepararlos para hogwarts no solo ayudándolos en los principios básicos como son lectura y escritura si no también ayudándolos a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas._

_Si usted esta de acuerdo en que su hija Regina Malfoy asista a este nuevo instituto puede pasar a pedir información al colegio que se encuentra dos cuadras después de las oficinas del profeta por favor antes de entrar teclee los siguientes dijitos 1913_

_Directora del colegio Rockford_

_Amada Smith._

Draco volvió a leer la carta unas dos veces y sin mencionar ninguna palabra se la paso a Hermione para que la leyera, un jardín de niños para mago era algo raro no , a Draco no le convencía mucho la idea tenia que saber lo que le parecía a su esposa.

.- Me parece fantástico , un jardín de niños para magos , es realmente bueno así los niños aprenden a interactuar mejor con los demás , al mismo tiempo que desarrollan sus capacidades mágicas – dijo Hermione

.- No , lo se cariño , no creo que la niña este lista después de lo que le acaba de pasar – dijo Draco

.- Draco , tenemos que aceptarlo y salir adelante , Regina ya lo supero casi no lo recuerda , nosotros somos los que estamos mal debemos dejar que continué su vida, mira no perdemos nada con irlo a ver , además queda muy cerca del trabajo – dijo Hermione

.- Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo con tigo no perdemos nada con irlo a ver – contesto Draco

La joven pareja después de un buen desayuno, se dirigió a su trabajo para ir de ahí a ver el jardín de niños, Draco aun no estaba muy convencido con la idea , dejar a su pequeña con un montón de extraños.

.- Listo , Draco vamos ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo libre – dijo Hermione

Draco y Hermione fuero caminando hasta un gran edificio ocuparía una manzana o tal vez un poco mas era alto , aproximadamente de unos 4 pisos y en la entrada tenia una gran puerta de roble , y afuera de la puerta había una especie de cajero muggle parecía descompuesto, Hermione se acerco rápido al cajero supuso que ahí debía teclear el dijito que le habían dado, la castaña escribió 1913 y una voz se escucho.

Bienvenidos a la academia Rockford señores Malfoy, una de las encargadas del grupo de niños de 3 años los atenderá favor de pasar a la primera puerta a la derecha – dijo la voz , entonces se abrió la puerta

Draco y Hermione entraron a la primera puerta a la derecha una chica de cabello rubio estaba volteada de espaldas , buscando algo en los cajones , se volteo al oír que alguien entraba.

Hermione , eres tu yo pensé que tu niña tenia 2 años – dijo Luna

Luna eres la encargada del grupo , no Regina tiene 3 años , hoy en la mañana me llego la carta – dijo Hermione

Bueno soy una de las encargadas del grupo habemos dos o tres encargadas según el numero de niños , tomen asiento para explicarles – dijo Luna

Los niños van a venir de Lunes a Viernes , de 8 a 14 horas , las materias elementales que llevan es gramática , matemáticas , conocimiento del medio y las otras materias que llevan es Uso de la varita , Controla tus habilidades , Explora tus habilidades aparte una vez a la semana llevan deportes y artística , los niños deberán traer uniforme completo al igual que material que puede ser comprado aquí en el colegio – dijo Luna

No creen que son demasiadas cosas para un niño de tres años – dijo Draco cortantemente

Bueno es que nosotros no lo aplicamos , como materia de la manera que se hace en Hogwarts si no lo hacemos jugando, la colegiatura es de 100 galeones mensuales , la cual incluye , trasporte escolar y refrigerio aparte de la educación- dijo Luna , Draco aun no se encontraba convencido , pero en eso Hermione le lanzo una mirada , que decía " Es lo mejor para la niña "

Esta bien donde podemos pasar a pagar y comprar las cosas – dijo Draco , con una voz que trataba de sonar convencida.

En la puerta siguiente , yo Luna Lovengood , Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson somos las encargadas del grupo de niños de 3 años por cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca – dijo Luna , mientras Draco y Hermione salían de aquella oficina

Se quedaron viendo un poco el colegio había un enorme patio en medio y muchas puertas para entrar a las aulas a los lados, pero dos puertas mas grandes destacaban una decía comedor y otra teatro, iban ya a la tienda del colegio cuando vio que por la puerta principal entra un par de personas que le parecían conocidas , era una mujer de cabello castaño alta , que estaba en cinta y un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello castaño , ojos miel y de una mirada amable , Hermione tomo a Draco de la mano y se acerco a esa pareja.

¿Tonks , Remus? Tanto que no los veía , estas embarazada – dijo Hermione entusiasmada

Hermione , Draco ¿Cómo están? Si estoy embarazada tengo 5 meses – dijo Tonks -

¿ y que los trae por aquí? –dijo Hermione

Venimos a inscribir a Andrew ya tiene edad – dijo Remus

A que fantástico aquí nos veremos – dijo Draco algo sarcástico - Hermione por que no vamos a comprar las cosa de la niña

A si tienes razón vamos a comprar las cosas , bueno por aquí los veremos – dijo Hermione y se fue junto a Draco

Aquí nos veremos – dijo Tonks

Draco y Hermione entraron a la tienda del colegio había estanterías de libros con dibujos de unicornios , hipogrifos y varias criaturas que se movía, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a draco fue ver los pequeños uniformes el de las niñas el cual iba a comprar era una falda azul marino , blusa blanca , un pequeño saco azul marino con el escudo del colegio bordado , una especie de corbata y una boina del mismo color.

Buenas tardes, quisiera que nos cobrara la inscripción y nos vendiera un paquete de libros de primer curso, y tres uniformes , dos de diario y uno deportivo en talla 4 – dijo Hermione

La encargada bajo unos 5 libros con un unicornio dibujado, dos blusas , sacos , corbatas , faldas , sudadera y pantalonera , lo puso todo en una bolsa y empezo a hacer la nota

Son 50 galeones de la inscripción, 100 de colegiatura , 60 de uniformes 60 de libros lo que da un total de 270 galeones – dijo la empleada

Hermione pago y ella y Draco salieron de la tienda , tuvieron un pesado día de en el trabajo , con el escándalo de que el ministro de magia había nombrado a Harry Potter como jefe de aurores, también que lo habían visto muy romántico con una chica, esa noticia en corazón de bruja, un especial de 5 maneras de conquistar a Potter, y no sobra la noticia de que se abrió un colegio pre – Hogwarts, varias noticias de ese tipo , después de una larga jornada de trabajo , el rubio y la castaña regresaron a su casa para darle la sorpresa a su pequeña hija.

Mira Regina hemos comprado todas tus cosas para el colegio , según la carta mañana vas a ir a conocer las instalaciones y a tus maestros y las clases empiezan el próximo lunes , no es maravilloso – dijo Hermione

si ya quiero ir a conocer a mis compañeros – dijo la niña mientras veía sus libros – ¿mañana voy a llevar mis libros y el uniforme?

No , mañana solo iras un pequeño rato, hasta el lunes llevaras tus cosas – dijo Draco – Será mejor que te vallas a dormir no crees mañana será un gran día.

Bueno esta bien ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana papi , hasta mañana mami – dijo Regina dando un gran abrazo y beso a Draco y Hermione y salio hacia su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano la pequeña Regina ya estaba vestida con un bonito Jumper azul marino , una blusa blanca , mallas blancas y zapatos negros, llevaba su pelo recogido en dos rizadas coletas que le hacían que tuviera un aspecto de muñeca.

Que bonita muñeca , ¿quien te dejo así? – dijo Narcisa cuando vio que Regina entraba al comedor

Un elfo me peino y la ropa me la escogió mi mama – dijo Regina que se sentaba a desayunar

Supongo que le agradeciste – dijo Hermione , Regina se voltio para otro lado obviamente no le había dado las gracias - Regina que te dije de darle gracias a los elfos.

Después se las dará querida – dijo Narcisa cortante – ahora Regina debes entender que tu vas a ser la mejoro de todo el grupo

A Hermione no le había agradado mucho la platica que le dio su suegra a Regina ahora sabia por que Draco era tan pedante en el colegio , con la educación que recibió de Lucius y Narcisa como no iba a ser así. Pasaron alrededor de media hora y los tres Malfoy se fueron hacia el Jardín de niños

Hermione pudo ver a varias personas conocidas que salían y entraban al edificio como fue a Oliver Wood, Agelina , Marcus Flint , Penélope , Tonks, dejaron a Regina en una gran aula que estaba llena de pequeños sillones , tenia muchas ilustraciones en las paredes , muchos juguetes , la aula estaba protegida con hule espuma de muchos colores.

Muy bien niños ahora ya estamos todos aquí , vamos hacer una actividad para conocernos , todos hagan un circulo, lo que vamos hacer es uno por uno se va a parar y nos va a decir como se llama, cuantos años tienen, con quien vive en su casa , que le gusta y si saben que hacen sus papas , bueno empiezo yo , Me llamo Cho , Tengo 26 años ya soy un poco grande , vivo sola , y me gusta volar en escoba – dijo Cho

Soy Amanda Weasley tengo 3 años , vivo con mis papas , Penélope y Percy, me gusta jugar con mis muñecas y mis papas creo que trabajan en el ministerio o algo así – dijo una niña pelirroja, de cabello rizado algo insegura

Soy , Juliet Wood , tengo 3 años , vivo con mis papas , Oliver y Angelina , me gusta jugar quidditch , y mis papas juegan quidditch - dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos miel

Soy Andrew Lupin , tengo 3 años , vivo con mis papas , Remus y Nymphadora y con mi hermana bueno eso dicen , por que yo nunca la eh visto hasta ya tiene su habitación pero no la eh visto , me gusta jugar a muchas cosas y creo que mis papas trabajan como aurores o algo asi – dijo un niño de cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos miel

Soy Roman Flint , tengo 3 años , vivo con mis papas , me gusta jugar quidditch , yo no se que hacen mis papas - dijo un chico moreno de ojos negros penetrantes de una estatura alta.

Soy Regina Malfoy , tengo 3 años vivo con mis papas mis abuelos y dos gatos uno es mió y otro de mi mama , me gusta jugar muchas cosas , mis papas son dueños del profeta y corazón de bruja - dijo Regina

Pasaron alrededor de otros 15 niños presentándose luego las otras dos maestras que faltaban , luego de eso se pusieron a comer galletas con leche Regina se sentó junto con Andrew , Roman , Juliet , y Martha Davies a comer

Pasaron un buen rato platicando parecía que tenían muy buena química esos chicos , en especial Andrew y Regina , junto con Roman y Juliet a aquellos dos chicos les fascinaba el quidditch y pasaron hablando todo el tiempo de quidditch.

Había sido un gran día para conocerse todos los pequeños estaban ansiosos por que llegara el lunes para empezar las clases.

**Hola!!! Espero que les aya gustado el fic les voy a dar a escoger Pansy o Cho para Harry conteste en su review!! O.o **


	10. Primer dia de Clases

**Capitulo X : Primer día de Clases**

Esa mañana Regina se había levantado muy temprano mas de lo habitual ya que era su primer día de clases, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para despertarlos.

.- ¡Ya es hora! ¡ Ya es hora! – grito entusiasmada Regina , que salto en la cama de su padres

.- Regina por Merlín apenas son las 6 de la mañana tu entras hasta las 8 – dijo Draco- deja dormir a tu papi 5 minutos mas

.-No papi ya es hora, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases – dijo Regina.

.- Bueno Regina ven vamos a cambiarte – dijo Hermione levantándose – En 5 minutos vengo a despertarte Draco

.- Aja… si … 5 minutos …ok – dijo el rubio tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Hermione salio con Regina a su habitación, para cambiarla y peinarla era increíble cuanta energía tenia esa niña apenas hace una pocas horas, Draco y Hermione habían batallado horrores para dormirla y tan solo habían pasado unas pocas horas y ya estaba brincote ando de nuevo.

.- ¿Cómo quede mami? – dijo Regina, cuando la habían terminado de cambiar

.- Muy bien Regina como una princesa tal y como eres ahora por que no bajas a desayunar tu padre y yo bajaremos en un momento quieres – dijo Hermione

.- Ok , voy a desayunar creo que mi abuela ya esta desayunando – dijo Regina y salio corriendo de su habitación.

Hermione se dirigió a su dormitorio para vestirse ya que aun no lo estaba , a decir verdad se encontraba muy cansada, entro a su dormitorio su esposo había vuelto a roncar, Hermione lo miro con ternura como si fuera un pequeño bebe.

.- Vamos Draco despierta ya te deje dormir 15 minutos – dijo Hermione con tono maternal.

.- No mami… tengo sueño … - balbuceo el rubio.

.- Anda levántate ya son las 6:30 – dijo Hermione

.- Tengo, sueño apenas y pude dormir pero bueno – dijo Draco estirándose – Esa niña es un verdadero demonio

.- Si ya los se de quien lo habrá heredado no creo que de mi parte – dijo Hermione en tono de broma.

Paso un poco de tiempo mientras la pareja se arreglaba, cuando bajaron al comedor ahí ya se encontraban charlando y desayunando animadamente Lucius y Narcisa con la pequeña Regina , que verdaderamente parecía una muñeca con su pequeño uniforme.

.- Bueno días – saludo la pareja al mismo tiempo

.- Buenos días – saludaron Lucius y Narcisa algo indiferentes

.- Papi te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Regina

.-¿Algo? ¿De que se trata? – dijo Draco algo extrañado

.- Puedo ir a tomar helado con el abuelo si por favor – dijo Regina poniendo esa cara angelical que no era posible no cumplirle algún capricho

.- No lo se Regina, depende de cómo te portes en el colegio ya veremos ahora desayuna – dijo Draco

Claramente, no era por ese motivo el que Draco no quería que su hija saliera si no por el incidente de hace un tiempo aun se encontraba algo temeroso, digas que esa mañana tuvieron un buen desayuno, la platica no fui muy fluida a decir verdad pero, por lo menos no hubo insultos ni insinuaciones.

.- Bien Regina ya es hora de irnos – dijo Draco subiendo a Regina al auto

Tuvieron un buen viaje no muy tardado hasta llegar al colegio, Regina llevaba una pequeña mochila donde llevaba sus útiles, ya estaba ansiosa por que comenzaran las clases volver a ver sus amigos con el chico que mejor se había llevado era con Andrew.

.- Ya se donde esta mi salón puedo ir sola – dijo Regina, que no quería que sus padres la acompañaran al salón

.- Te vamos a acompañar anda apresúrate- dijo Hermione, y Regina con cara malhumorada se dirijo a su salón con sus padres atrás de ella.

.- Pasa Regina, ya pronto comenzaremos la clases – dijo una chica de cabello negro azabache que claramente era Pansy Parkinson- Yo también soy una de las encargadas de grupo

.- Tenemos que venir por la niña a las 2 verdad – dijo Hermione algo fría

.- Si, claro a las dos es la hora de salida – contesto Pansy

.- Bueno hasta entonces – dijo Draco tomando a Hermione de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Regina entro al aula pero esta algo distinta que a la otra vez ahora en vez de tener muchas esponjas y cosas por el estilo tenia pequeñas mesitas, para que los niños se sentaran en las paredes había posters de las letras lo números, animales y mas cosas así , Regina busco con la mirada a su amigo.

.-Hola Andrew – dijo Regina sentándose a un lado de el

.-Hola Regina ¿como estas?- pregunto Andrew

.- Bien ya tenia muchas ganas de venir – dijo Regina

.- Yo también , aunque en este momento tengo un poco de sueño – dijo Andrew tallándose sus ojitos.

.- Bien niños, saquen su libro de aprendamos matemáticas con los unicornios – dijo Cho.

Todos los niños sacaron su libro, Regina lo saco un poco de mala gana pero sin que ninguna de las maestras se fijara también saco un pequeño cuaderno para colorear y unas crayolas.

.- Bien niños pongan atención, lo que van a hacer es repasar el numero uno que viene en su libro cuando terminen me lo traen a mi o a Luna o a Cho para que se los revisemos y les demos la siguiente instrucción – dijo Pansy

Regina ni siquiera escucho lo que había dicho su maestra, abrió su libro de matemáticas y arriba de el puso el cuaderno de colorear, y se puso a colorear mientras platicaba con Andrew, que el si hacia su trabajo.

.- Regina ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Andrew, que miro curiosamente como Regina coloreaba.

.- Coloreo, mira me esta quedando bonito el unicornio – dijo Regina enseñándole el unicornio a Andrew.

.- Pero no es lo que debemos hacer, tenemos que repasar el numero uno – dijo Andrew

.- Ya se pero no tengo ganas, a mi me dieron ganas de colorear – dijo Regina algo retadora, sin fijarse que las maestras vigilaban que los niños trabajara.

.- ¿ Regina que estas haciendo? – pregunto Pansy que paseaba por ahí – Eso no es lo que dijimos.

.- Ponte a hacer lo que dijimos, y dame tu libro se lo voy a entregar a tus papas diciendo que no quisiste trabajar en matemáticas- dijo Pansy nuevamente

Regina, la miro con una expresión con algo de odio, por que le iban a quitar sus cosas ella quería dibujar no quería hacer matemática, pero aun así de mala gana cuando Pansy le quito su libro se puso hacer lo de matemáticas, por lo menos hoy ya no quería llevar mas notas a casa. Después de trabajar un rato con matemáticas, los niños hicieron dibujos y por ultimo antes del almuerzo aprendieron la letra A.

.-Bien niños es hora de tomar un pequeño bocado, les vamos a repartir galletas y leche en su lugar- dijo Luna

Luna, Pansy y Cho empezaron a repartir una gran galleta de chispas de chocolate y una baso de leche por las mesitas que ahora se encontraban todas juntas en circulo.

.- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – dijo Regina al ver a sus otros amigos que no los habia saludado ese día.

.- Bien- contestaron todos los chicos

.- Me van a dar, una escoba de regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Juliet

.- Yo también quiero una pero mi mama dice que soy muy chiquito y yo ya soy niño grande – dijo Roman

.- a mi no me gustan las escobas, - dijeron Martha y Amanda al mismo tiempo.

.- Pero que tonterías dicen, si son geniales – respondió Juliet

.- A mi lo que me gusta es el chocolate – dijo Andrew- A mi papa también le gusta mucho.

.- Yo una vez me subí a una escoba con mi papa no me gusto mucho pero tampoco me desagrado – dijo Regina.

.- Bien niños, ya terminaron su bocadillo es hora de tomar una pequeña siesta- dijo Luna, e hizo un movimiento con su varita, y todas las mesas desaparecieron junto con lo que tenían arriba y aparecieron pequeñas camitas.

Cada niño se fue a una cama, Regina nuevamente lo hacia de mala gana, no tenia sueño aparte aun tenia hambre, por que no se había terminado su comida por esta platicando.

.- Andrew, Andrew – dijo Regina en voz baja al chico que estaba a su derecha, cuando vio que las maestras habían salido - ¿Terminaste de comer?

.- No aun tengo un poco de hambre pero creo que tengo mas sueño que hambre – dijo Andrew

.- Anda , levántate las maestras se fueron y dejaron el tarro de galletas en un escritorio – dijo Regina

.- No lo se, que eso no es malo aparte tengo sueño – dijo Andrew

.- No es malo lo único que vamos hacer es tomar nuestras galletas – dijo Regina levantándose de su cama.

Al ver que Regina se levantaba, Andrew también hizo lo mismo, la siguió hasta el escritorio donde había un gran tarro de galletas, los niños escalaron hasta el escritorio abrieron el tarro y empezaron a comer una galleta cada uno.

.- Mira ranas de chocolate – dijo Regina señalando un estante de arriba.

.- Quiero una las ranas de chocolate son mis favoritas – dijo Andrew.

Regina escalo unos cuantos de estantes hasta hacer caer una caja donde había muchos dulces, ranas, grageas, manzanas acarameladas, pasteles de calderos y mas los niños tomaban un poco de cada dulce y lo comían.

.- Andrew todavía tienes sueño – pregunto Regina, y Andrew negó con la cabeza – Que te parece si vamos a los juegos de afuera, a la cama elástica y los toboganes.

.- Si vamos, tengo ganas de jugar – dijo Andrew

Los dos niños, se fueron a los juegos del colegio después de comer una gran dotación de azúcar.

.- ¿Pero que paso aquí?- dijo Luna al entrar al salón junto con las demás, el escritorio estaba lleno de dulces y dos camas vacías había.

.- Lupin y Malfoy – murmuro Pansy señalando las camas – Deben estar en los juegos.

Y así era , en los juegos del colegio, Regina se resbalaba una y otra vez por el tobogán y Andrew saltaba muy alto en el trampolín, los dos reían muy animadamente , con su cara llena de de azúcar y chocolate.

.- Chicos, lo que han hecho no esta bien, ya llamaron a sus padres y la directora los esperar en la oficina – dijo Pansy cuando llego a los juegos

Andrew y Regina se miraron con algo de miedo y esperaron a que los fueran a bajar de los juegos, y los llevaron a la oficina de la directora el primer día en el colegio y ya estaban causando revuelo que seria de mas grandes.

Tonks estaba en su oficina en el ministerio de magia que se encontraba junto a la de su esposo cuando vio que una lechuza entraba, por la puerta llevaba una carta color rosa Tonks, la tomo y la leyó con algo de curiosidad.

_Señores Lupin:_

_Les pedimos que por favor , vengan cuanto antes al colegio Rockford , por que tenemos un par de problemas con su hijo Andrew Jonh Lupin, que ahora se encuentra en la dirección a causa de unos problemas de conducta._

_Atentamente_

_Directora del Colegio Rockford._

Tonks suspiro profundamente y fue a la oficina de su esposo el primer día de clases de su hijo ya tenia problemas de conducta de quien los habría heredado, si sus Tonks y Remus siempre habían sido muy bien portados.

.- Mira, Remus apenas el primer día de clase y lo que causo tu hijo – dijo Tonks entrando a la oficina de Remus y enseñándole la carta.

.- Esto no es posible si Andrew, siempre ah sido muy bien portado – dijo Remus

.- Si fue lo mismo que yo me lo pregunte, pero será mejor que vallamos no – dijo Tonks.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del profeta y corazón de bruja, Draco aprobaba y desaprobaba, reportajes artículos y demás para los siguientes números de las revista cuando vio que una lechuza entraba por su ventana con un sobre rosa Draco lo tomo curioso y lo empezó a leer.

_Señores Malfoy:_

_Les pedimos que por favor , vengan cuanto antes al colegio Rockford , por que tenemos un par de problemas con su hija Regina Narcisa Malfoy, que ahora se encuentra en la dirección a causa de unos problemas de conducta._

_Atentamente_

_Directora del Colegio Rockford._

Draco suspiro profundamente ya se esperaba esto de Regina pero no tan pronto el primer día y ya con problemas de conducta, Draco fue hasta a la oficina de Hermione a mostrarle la carta.

.- Ya me lo esperaba de Regina pero no tan pronto – dijo Draco entrando a la oficina de Hermione

.- ¿De que hablas Draco? – dijo Hermione extrañada

.- Míralo tu misma – dijo Draco enseñándole la carta a Hermione, Hermione tomo la carta y la empezó a leer.

.- Si yo también me lo imaginaba, pero en el primer día – dijo Hermione – mejor vamos.

La pareja se dirigió al colegio de su hija al entrar a la dirección, pudo ver a Regina y al chico Lupin sentados los dos en una gran silla todavía con la cara llena de chocolate y con ojos de perrito lastimado , al momento de entrar ellos no tardarían un minuto en entrar el matrimonio Lupin.

.- Y bien ¿que paso? – pregunto Draco cuando estaban todos sentados

.- Estos dos jovencitos, no durmieron a la hora de siesta, robaron galletas y dulces cuando las educadoras no se encontraban en el salón y se salieron del salón para ir a los juegos, aparte de eso, según sus maestras se pasaron todo la clase platicando- dijo una rechoncha y bajita, de piel muy blanca a tal grado que si llegabas a usar un poco la imaginación parecía un huevo.

Nadie, sabia que decir, las dos parejas se miraba avergonzadas, no podían creer que sus hijos hubieran hecho todo eso en un día.

.- Bueno son niños, pero obviamente tendrán su castigo – dijo Avergonzado Remus

.- Si debía de suponerse, pero el castigo de aquí del colegio será que limpien lo que tiraron – dijo la directora

.- Me parece muy buen castigo por parte de aquí del colegio , así aprenderán a no volverlo hacerlo – dijo Hermione

.- Bien, espero aquí a los niños en la mañana, ya se pueden ir – dijo la directora

Las parejas junto con los niños salieron de la dirección, algo apenadas ambas sabían que no era la ultima vez que se iba a ver por ese tipo de problemas.

.- Bueno supongo que nos vamos a estar viendo seguido – dijo Tonks

.- Si supongo que si ya se hicieron compañeros de travesuras – dijo Hermione


	11. Primera Fase

**Capitulo XI: Primera Fase **

Draco, Hermione y Regina se encontraban desayunando antes de irse a un largo día de trabajo.

.- Regina hoy no te vamos a ir a recoger te vas a venir en el trasporte ya avisamos en el colegio – dijo Draco

.- En el trasporte ¿Por qué no me van a poder ir a recoger? – pregunto Regina extrañada.

.- Bueno lo que pasa es que tu padre y yo tendremos mucho trabajo este día sabes y no podremos traerte de vuelta a casa – respondió Hermione.

.- a bueno – contesto Regina con sencillez.

.- Pórtate bien hoy, ok – dijo Draco

.- Será mejor que nos vallamos, ya vamos un poco retrasados – dijo Hermione tras sus palabras, todos salieron hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Harry se encontraba en su departamento junto con Clarisa tomando un desayuno.

.- Buenos días amor – dijo Clarisa- No sentí cunado llegaste anoche.

.- Buenos días Clarisa – dijo Harry- Llegue a las 12:00 ya estabas dormida no quise despertarte.

.- ¿ Y por que llegaste tan tarde? – pregunto Clarisa.

.- Ya sabes mucho trabajo en la oficina, tengo que admitir que hay menos de cuando estaba voldemort – y Clarisa sintió un notable escalofríos que Harry ignoro por completo- Pero 7 años después de su caída aun sigue habiendo mortífagos, creemos que se están reuniendo en algún lugar.

.- Tal vez – contesto Clarisa algo indiferente- Pero por que no te olvidas de eso por un rato y te enseño lo que eh comprado ayer, te compre un suéter hermoso –

.- Gracias – dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

.- Harry quiero tener un bebe – dijo Clarisa

.- Si ve a comprártelo … que dices un bebe – dijo Harry alterado – pero si ni siquiera nos hemos casado.

.- Pues casémonos - dijo Clarisa

.- Clarisa no creo que sea el momento, y menos ahora que tengo mucho trabajo – dijo Harry.

.- Tu no me quieres Harry, no quieres formar una familia con migo – dijo Clarisa con lagrimas en los ojos

.- Si quiero pero este no es el momento entiende – dijo Harry

.- No es verdad y tu lo sabes – dijo Clarisa

.- Bueno esta bien yo no te quiero y tu no me quieres solamente quieres mis tarjetas de crédito y mi fama – dijo Harry algo enojada.

.- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD , SABES ALGO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ YA NO TE SOPORTO! –dijo Clarisa.

Harry ya no quería estar peleando así que dejo a clarisa que hiciera lo que quisiera le dolía mucho la cabeza había llegado de la oficina a las 12 y había seguido trabajando hasta las 4 ahora eran las 8 y apenas había dormido 3 horas.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su oficina de que tenia en la casa pues que aun no regresaba al trabajo, se acerco a la chimenea tomo un puñado de polvos flu y metió su cabeza en la chimenea y dijo "Colegio Rockford"

.- Directora Amanda Smith – dijo Lucius al ver a la regordeta directora.

.- Me imagino que usted es el señor Lucius Malfoy – dijo la directora acercándose a la chimenea.

.- Por supuesto – dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras – Me imagino que usted a recibido mi carta.

.- Claramente si no, no hubiera aceptado su llamada – dijo la directo algo cortante.

.- Como usted sabrá mi nieta Regina Malfoy se encuentra estudiando en su colegio y tan solo quiero hacer este pequeño donativo para que ella pueda disfrutar de mejores instalaciones – dijo Lucius.

.- Se lo agradezco mucho señor Malfoy…– dijo la directora mas cortes.

.- Excelente, iré para allá en un momento para dejar firmado el cheque- dijo Lucius Malfoy y desapareció de la chimenea.

Tras unos cuantos minutos Lucius Malfoy apareció en la puerta del instituto Rockford, saco su varita y dio unos golpes en la puerta y enseguida se atrio tras ella se encontraba una joven, de baja estatura muy delgada cabellos castaño y llevaba lentes y unos aparatos odontológicos.

.- Bienvenido al instituto Rockford esta diseñado para…- pero fue interrumpida por Lucius Malfoy

.- Si, si ya los se para los magos jóvenes bla bla, la directora sabe que me encuentro aquí y me esta esperando – dijo Lucius cortante y paso a la chica

Fue hasta una puerta donde decía dirección y entro sin tocar.

.- Señor Malfoy no me lo esperaba tan pronto aquí – dijo Sorprendida la directora.

.-Pues ahora puede ver soy rápido – dijo Lucius.

.- Señor Malfoy como me disponía a decirle nosotros no necesitamos el donativo – dijo la directora

.- A no – dijo Malfoy en tono algo desafiante, y de su capa saco un cheque y se lo mostró a la directora – Yo creo que si lo necesitan insisto

La directora tomo vio el cheque, no con muy buen ojo hasta que llego a ver la suma.

.- Pero esto es mucho 20 mil galeones – dijo la directora

.- No lo se tal vez pensé en que podrían hacer una piscina o algo por el estilo – dijo Lucius.

.- Muchas gracias señor Malfoy la institución se encuentra muy agradecida con usted y su familia, si el colegio pudiera hacer algo por usted – dijo la directora.

.- La verdad si, como usted se dará cuenta soy un hombre de negocios muy ocupado todo el tiempo y curiosamente tengo esta mañana libre y me gustaría pasarla con mi nieta no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar con ella sabe. Si usted dejara salir temprano este día yo me encargaría de avisarle a mi hijo, por lo que se hoy no vendrán por la niña la se ira en trasporte – dijo Lucius la directora lo dudo un poco, pero de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de Regina corriendo por el autobús escolar.

.- Claro, por supuesto, ¡Monic! – dijo la directora y la chica que se encontraba en la puerta fue corriendo hasta la oficina.

.- ¿Necesita algo? – pregunto

.- Ve por Regina Malfoy a primer año, di que la han venido a recoger – dijo la directora.

Monic, salio disparada hacia la aula de primer año donde se encontraban dando la clase de música.

.- Regina deja eso no es tu instrumento no hagas ese ruido – repetía Pansy.

.- ¡BUM! ¡BUM! – Tocaba un gran tambor Regina- Sígueme Andrew tu con la flauta

.- Disculpen vengo por Regina Malfoy la están esperando en la dirección para llevársela – dijo Monic entrando a la aula

.- Gracias a dios – murmuro Pansy- Regina toma tus cosas han venido por ti.

Al principio no hizo caso hasta que pansy le dio su mochila y su abrió y casi la saco empujando del aula, en camino a la dirección la niña no dijo nada, hasta que Monic abrió la puerta y Regina pudo ver a Lucius ahí sentado.

.- Abuelo – dijo Regina abrazándolo.

.- Nos vamos-dijo Lucius

.-¿ Y a donde vamos? – pregunto Regina

.- Ya lo veras que te parece ir a comer algo – dijo Lucius

.- Claro me muero de hambre aun no he comido – dijo Regina

Tras aquellas palabras Lucius y Regina salieron del colegio. Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en la oficina su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles el teléfono muggle que tenia por si algún familiar le hablaba estaba sepultado tras montones de papeles.

.- Maldita sea cuando terminare esto, Draco se la ha de estar pasando mejor que yo el anda en el aire libre – dijo Hermione para si misma cuando escucho que el teléfono sonaba , se dispuso a contestar rápidamente – Bueno ¿Quién habla?

.- Hija Hermione eres tu soy tu papa – dijo la señor Granger

.- A papa ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Hermione

.- Muy bien hija y tu – dijo la señor Granger

.- Bien con mucho trabajo por el momento –dijo Hermione

.- Que bueno, hija te quería decir para la el próximo lunes andaremos por allá por y quería saber madre y yo podremos quedarnos unos días con tigo y con Dacon – dijo el señor Granger, una voz femenina se oyó algo tenue "no es Dacon, es Dogon" "Como sea" contesto la voz masculina

.- Si claro, claro por que me avisan saben que ustedes se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que guste y sin avisar, por cierto no es Dacon ni Dogon es Draco – dijo Hermione.

.- Gracias Hermione hasta el Lunes – dijo el señor Granger y colgó el teléfono.

Hermione tomo unos papales que había en su escritorio y los firmo sin siquiera leerlo, un momento mas tarde paso la secretaria de Hermione a recogerlos y llevar los al departamento correspondiente.

.-Mira Max, nos han autorizado la revista edición especial de Harry Potter – dijo Lucas Anderson.

.- Genial Lucas, se venderá como pan caliente, todo sobre Harry Potter desde que llego a Hogwarts hasta su regreso como Jefe de aurores, sus romances, las veces que venció a- quien- tu-sabes el torneo de los tres magos y todo – dijo Max McDonnel.

Muy lejos de aquí Dacon, Dagon es decir Draco se encontraba en una especie de bosque con un gran grupo de reporteros que iban a tomar fotos hacer reportajes y mas sobre " El primer Dragón dorado nacido en Gran Bretaña".

.- Genial, esto es Genial – dijo Draco sarcásticamente – Mis botas nuevas están llenas de lodo y de una cosa que no quiero saber que es, esto va a ser difícil de quitar hasta con magia.

.- Tranquilo señor Malfoy esto le dejara para comprarle muchos pares de botas – dijo un chico

.- Tu cállate ni siquiera sabes cuando cuestan estas botas y sigue caminando- dijo Draco enojado.

Regina y Lucius se encontraba en un restaurante como debía de ser exclusivo para magos Regina comía un helado de fresa bañado en jarabe de chocolate y su abuelo tan solo tomaba un poco de hidromiel.

.- Ya no quiero abuelo – dijo Regina

.- Esta bien déjalo ahí – dijo Lucius – Que te parece si nos vamos

.- Si claro, pero a ¿donde vamos? – pregunto Regina

.- Ummm… quiero que me acompañes a un lugar me arias el favor – dijo Lucius.

.- Aja – dijo la niña levantándose de la sillas

Unos minutos después Lucius bajo del auto con Regina, estaban entrando a un mugriento bar el mismo donde había estado hace unas semanas, bajo las mismas escaleras

.- Abuelo esto me da miedo – dijo Regina tomándose fuertemente de la túnica de Lucius.

.- No te preocupes no pasa nada contesto – Lucius

Se acerco a la puerta gran y pesada la abrió tras ella se encontraba un grupo de hombres todos estaban encapuchados y vestían de negro Lucius entro, Regina se oculto tras el lo tomo mas fuerte de la tunita.

.- Como siempre llegando tarde – dijo una voz.

.- Y que querías Mcnair a mi me toca lo mas difícil tu nada mas estas ahí echado sin hacer nada mas que criticar- dijo Lucius

.- Con que estoy…- dijo Mcnair pero fue interrumpido por otro voz

.- Ya dejen de pelear como niñas, por cierto hablando de niñas ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Bellatrix

Lucius tomo de la mano a Regina y la puso delante de el, la niña temblaba de miedo, Bellatrix la examino muy bien y lentamente se acerco a ella.

.- No tengas miedo Regina – dijo Bellatrix con una voz infantil muy diferente a la de hace un momento. – No sabes quien soy verdad.

La niña enfoco sus grandes ojos castaños en Bellatrix la miro un par de veces de arriba abajo y luego respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

.- Soy tu tía Bellatrix- dijo Bella

.- ¿Mi tía Bellatrix? – dijo Regina hablando por primera vez en voz muy baja

.- Así es soy Hermana de tu abuela Narcisa – dijo Bella.

.- Por Favor Bellatrix deja de darle vuelta esto tu no eres así ¡Desmaius! – dijo una voz de lo lejos

Cuando Regina estuvo tumbada en el piso Bellatrix la levanto y la puso sobre la mesa grande y redonda donde se encontraban reunidos los mortifagos. Estado ya ahí cada uno tomo su lugar y Bellatrix junto con Mcnair empezaron a recitar algo parecía ser latín pero sonaba en un tono muy tenebroso, mientras lo recitaban un humo de color rojo salía del cuerpo de Regina, al terminar de decir aquel conjuro o lo que fuera hubo un silencio absoluto como de cinco minutos, que fue roto por Lucius

.- Y ¿Ahora que? – pregunto Lucius.

.- Como que ¿Ahora que? No entiendes toda su sangre muggle ha sido extraída de su cuerpo se ha completado la fase uno del pan – dijo Mcnair enojado.

.- Eso ya lo se – contesto Lucius sarcásticamente- a lo que me refiero es que ¿Qué pasara con Regina? ¿Tendrá algunos cambios? Recuerda que yo vivo con ella y debo evitar a toda costa que se den cuenta de esto.

.- No tendrá cambios mayores, por el momento, tan solo cambiara físicamente a lo que me refiero es que los rasgos que tenia de los muggles Irán desapareciendo y los remplazaran rasgos de tu familia o ya sea de la familia mágica de la sangre sucia, en cuanto a su carácter aun no cambiara hasta la segunda fase, pero debemos esperar a que se recupere – dijo Bellatrix- Ahora llévatela y hazle un encantamiento desmemorizante.

Tras las palabras de Bellatrix Lucius le hizo un encantamiento desmemorizante a la niña y un momento después la cargo en brazos hasta llegar al auto donde la acostó en la parte trasera. Unos minutos mas tarde la pequeña abrió los ojos.

.- ¿Qué paso abuelo? – pregunto Regina

.- Nada tan solo te quedaste dormida en el restaurante es todo – contesto Lucius

.- a esta bien tenia un poco de sueño – dijo Regina

.- Regina te puedo pedir algo – pregunto Lucius

.- Aja – respondió a la niña.

.- No le digas a nadie que fui por ti al colegio será nuestro secreto se supone que tu deberías estar en clase no comiendo helado – dijo Lucius.

.- Claro nuestro secreto – dijo Regina y se volvió a Dormir en el asiento trasero del auto.


	12. Los Señores Granger

**Capitulo XII: Los Señores Granger. **

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, Hermione acaba de llegar del trabajo Draco por su parte aun no llegaba, fue hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche, ya todo se encontraba sereno, supuso que Regina dormía al igual que su adorados suegro, Hermione oyó que abrían la puerta, y que maldecías por lo bajo "… Debe ser Draco…" pensó Hermione.

.- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Hermione.

.- fue horrendo, Maldito Dragón dorado, no se le va a ocurrir nacer hasta el Lunes dijeron los cuidadores de dragones aparte mira como esto – Draco llevaba su "ropa de acampar" llena de lodo, estaba empapado en tierra.

.- Bueno ibas al bosque, te dije que te llevaras la ropa adecuada – dijo Hermione

.- Bueno, no se si recuerdes pero cuando fuimos al callejón diagon, ahí fuimos a la boutique de Prada, pedí la línea sport y me la dieron la ropa que traigo ahora es algo de lo que compre – dijo Draco.

.- Bueno si ya se, pero la línea sport es mas bien para cuando no vas a salir a revolcarte en excremento de Drago – dijo Hermione tratando de contener la risa.

.- Pero … - dijo Draco enojado pero Hermione lo callo

.- Ya, ya tranquilo tan solo es una broma, por que no vas a tomar un baño, y luego vamos a cenar algo te parece yo también acabo de llegar- dijo Hermione.

Unos minutos mas tarde Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina charlando tranquilamente.

.- Se me olvidaba decirte algo, mis padres vendrán el lunes – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Tus padres? Los que no saben como me llamo – dijo Draco

.- Exacto Donald, cuales otros tengo – dijo Hermione en tono gracioso.

.- Ja, ja ,ja , que gracioso Helga – dijo Draco.

.- No crees que dábamos ir a dormir ya es algo tarde – dijo Hermione.

.- Si, nada mas vamos a ver a la niña siento como si tuviera días que no la veo- dijo Draco

Hermione y Draco, subieron a la habitación de Regina pero cuando abrieron la puerta sorpresa la niña la cama se encontraba destendida pero a niña no estaba ahí.

.- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Draco preocupado.

.- No lo se tal vez en nuestra habitación ya vez que a veces va para allá – dijo Hermione

Fueron a su habitación pero Regina no se encontraba ahí, entonces donde mas podía estar. Draco fue a la habitación de sus padres alo mejor ahí estaba y en efecto, Draco abrió la puerta silenciosamente y vio que entre Lucius y Narcisa estaba dormida Regina. Mejor cerro la puerta no quiso despertar a nadie y volvió con Hermione.

.- Estaba con mis padres, no los quise despertar – dijo Draco

.- ¿Por que se iría allá? – pregunto Hermione

.- No tengo idea será mejor dormir no lo crees – dijo Draco

.- Si claro – respondió Hermione.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta que llego el Lunes, Draco se encontraba ahora en el bosque esperando a que naciera el Dragón y Hermione, estaba en Bulgaria en la toma de posesión del nuevo ministro.

.- ¿ Inglaterra ? – le pregunto un chico a Hermione.

.- Si – contesto Hermione.

.- La toma de posesión se extenderra hasta las 4 p.m.- dijo el chico y se marcho.

.- No podré ir por Regina y no la anotamos en el trasporte para esta semana – dijo Hermione para si misma.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Draco se encontraba quejándose con el cuidador de Dragones .

.- Pero como es posible usted dijo que ya el huevo estaría abierto, para las 12 del día – dijo Draco.

.- Señor Malfoy yo no decido cuando se abre el huevo tan solo doy una hora aproximada – dijo el cuidador de Dragones.

.- Maldita sea, ahora me dicen que hasta las 3 o 4, tengo que llamar a Hermione para que valla por Regina- dijo Draco

Draco, saco su teléfono celular, mágico y marco a Hermione.

.- Hermione – dijo Draco.

.- Draco, gracias a dios hablas, en este momento te iba a marcar – dijo Hermione

.- ¿así? Me salio un pequeño inconveniente – dijo Draco.

.- a mi también, no podré ir por la niña esto se acabara hasta las 4 – dijo Hermione.

.- Igual yo no podré ir entonces quien va por la niña – dijo Draco

.- No se, voy a ver si me pudo salir de esto dejar a alguien en unos minutos yo te llamo – dijo Hermione

.- Ok esta bien – dijo Draco y colgó el teléfono.

Hermione pensó un rato pero era imposible salirse de aquel evento quien podría ir por la niña, entonces pensó Harry, a ver si no tiene nada muy importante, marco a su teléfono.

.- ¿Bueno Harry? – dijo Hermione.

.- Hermione ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Harry.

.- Disculpa que te moleste estas muy ocupado – dijo Hermione.

.- No para, nada de hecho hoy es día muy aburrido – dijo Harry.

.- a que bueno me podrías hacer un gran favor – dijo Hermione.

.- Si claro lo que necesites – dijo Harry algo preocupado.

.- Bueno lo que pasa es que ni Draco ni yo podemos ir por Regina , entonces quiero saber si tu puedes ir por la niña – dijo Hermione.

.- Es eso ya me habías asustado, claro no hay problema –dijo Harry

.- Bueno es ahora en media, hora, en un momento le llamo a la directora para decirle que tu vas por Regina – dijo Hermione.

.- A si claro bueno hasta el rato – dijo Harry.

Harry salio de la oficina, el colegio de Regina le quedaba un poco retirado y como se iba a ir en coche era mas tardado llego al colegio a las 2:05 y fue hasta el salón de Regina. Pansy se encontraba en la puerta.

.- Regina ya llegaron por ti – dijo Pansy.

.- Apresúrate Regina te esperan – dijo Cho, una voz que Harry reconoció al instante.

.- ¿Cho? – dijo Harry

.- ¿Harry? – volteo la japonesa al escuchar la voz de Harry fue hasta la puerta con Regina – ¿Cómo has estado?

.- Muy bien y tu – pregunto Harry algo embobado, desde hace 10 años no hablaba con Cho.

.- también muy bien trabajado aquí, vienes por Regina ¿verdad? – dijo Cho.

.- a si claro por Regina – dijo Harry

.- Tío Harry tu conoces a mi maestra – dijo Regina.

.- eh … si viejos amigos del colegio – contesto Harry- Eh, Cho aceptarías una invitación a comer.

.- Si claro estaría encantada, salgo en 20 minutos ¿me esperan? – contesto Cho.

Unos 35 minutos después, Harry y Cho estaban sentados en McDonnals, viendo como jugaba Regina y comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas.

.- Pasaron muchos años después de esa tonta pela y todo eso – dijo Harry.

.- Si 10 años para ser exactos, después ya nos volvimos a hablar, éramos adolescentes muy tontos – dijo Cho.

.- Por cierto que es de Marieta – dijo Harry.

.- Pues tengo tiempo que no se de ella, se fue a estudiar a Noruega y nunca me ah mando una carta - contesto Cho

Pasaron vario rato platicando, hasta que decidieron que ya era algo tarde y debían de irse .

.- Hasta pronto – dijo Cho despidiéndose de Harry y Regina.

.-Bueno Regina es hora de llevarte a casa, tus papas deben estar por llegar – dijo Harry.

.- Tío Harry, ¿a ti te gusta mi maestra? – pregunto Regina cuando iban en el auto.

.- De que hablas Regina – dijo Harry riendo nerviosamente.

.- Que si a ti te gusta mi maestra, te le quedas viendo, la invitaste a comer, le pediste su teléfono eso quiere decir que te gusta – dijo Regina.

.- Para nada, tan solo somos viejos amigos que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo – contesto Harry

Harry, llego hasta la mansión Malfoy, si hubiera ido a cualquier otro asunto y no estuviera Hermione saldría corriendo lo mas rápido posible, pero como esta encargado de Regina se sintió responsable, de esperar a que llegara Draco o Hermione y para fortuna de Harry ni Lucius ni Narcisa se encontraban en ese momento.

Harry estaba en la habitación de Regina jugando con ella a las muñecas, cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, tras ella estaba Draco y Hermione.

.- Muchas gracias por lo de Regina – dijo Hermione.

.- De nada, ya sabes cuando quieras – dijo Harry.

.- y que potter ¿te gusto jugar a las muñecas? – dijo Draco viendo que Harry tenia, una muñeca en la mano y junto a el un montón de vestidos.

.- Si la verdad me gusto mucho, pero no me divertí tanto como tu, fueron a dejarle un pedido a la cigüeña – dijo Harry pero en eso se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

.- Síganle, los dos y ya verán como les va – dijo Hermione y salio de la habitación para ver quien era.

.- Papa, mama y tu fueron con la cigüeña la que trae los bebes – dijo Regina, Harry escondía una risa maliciosa y Draco tenia una mirada de odio para Harry y una de nervios para Regina

.- No, no fuimos con la cigüeña, tu tío Harry esta un poco zafado de la cabeza – dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

.- Yo pensé que si, y cuando van a ir con la cigüeña, los papas de Andrew ya fueron, y dice Andrew que pronto llegara su hermanito – dijo Regina.

.- Draco, Regina bajen para que saluden – grito Hermione, Regina bajo corriendo dejando a Draco y Harry solos.

.- Creo que yo ya me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

.- Yo creo que no – dijo Draco deteniendo a Harry- ahora vas a ir a decirle a Regina que la cigüeña se murió, se perdió yo que se pero que no va a llegar.

.- Vamos Malfoy, no les haría mal que la cigüeña los visite nuevamente – dijo Harry.

.- Que te visite a ti – dijo Draco y salio de la habitación.

Harry bajo las escaleras, en la sala pudo ver a un matrimonio de mediana edad supuso que eran los padres de Hermione, simplemente con el parecido de la señora Granger a su hija.

.- Buenas Tardes – saludo Harry – Hermione creo que ya me voy, ya te han llegado visitas

.- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar? – dijo Hermione

.- Vamos chico estas muy delgado – dijo la señora Granger.

.- Esta bien – dijo Harry

Cuando todos iban a la sala, se abrió la puerta de la casa y frente a ella se encontraba Lucius y Narcisa


	13. Especial de Harry Potter

**Capitulo XIII: "Especial de Harry Potter"**

Narcisa y Lucius, miraron a los " los dos nuevos extraños" en la casa, la primera en hablar fue Narcisa que se dirigió a la señora Granger.

.- Que malos modales de no presentarnos, Soy Narcisa Malfoy un gusto ¿y usted es? –pregunto Narcisa.

.- Supongo que ustedes son los padres de Draco, Soy Jane Granger mi esposo Andrew Granger – dijo Jane, extendiendo la mano.

.- Tenia que llegar el día que nos cociéramos, soy Lucius Malfoy – dijo Lucius con cierta arrogancia.

La tensión estaba de lo mas horrible en la sala, después de que Lucius se presento, hubo un silencio aproximado de un minuto, muy largo por cierto hasta que Draco hablo.

.- Papas, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a cenar? –dijo Draco.

.- Claro seria un honor – contesto Lucius fríamente con una mirada malévola.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, en ese momento Harry se había arrepentido mil y una vez de haber aceptado la invitación a cenar, seguramente seria una cena muy desagradable.

.- Mama ¿ a que no sabes que paso hoy? – dijo Regina

.- ¿Que paso Regina? – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

.- Al tío Harry le gusta mi maestra Cho – dijo Regina, Harry que estaba enfrente de la niña se sonrojo exageradamente – Hasta la invito a comer y le pido su numero, también dijo que la quería volver a ver.

.- Vamos Regina por que cuentas nuestros secretos – dijo Harry

.- ¿Regina que vas a querer de Regalo de navidad? –pregunto la señora Granger

.- Pues quiero varias cosas, como la hada del fuego y del agua que son las que me faltan, también quiero una nueva mascota, pero lo que mas quiero es un hermanito – dijo Regina

Al oír estas palabras, Draco se ahogo con la comida, al igual que Hermione y la pareja le lanzo una mirada de odio a Harry que era el que había empezado con todo ese tema.

.- Regina no crees que es hora de que te vayas a la cama mañana tienes clases – dijo Draco.

.- No papa, por que mañana no tengo clases es sábado – dijo Regina

.- Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, una niña no debe estar despierta hasta estas horas – dijo Hermione.

.- Vamos cariño, hazle caso a tus papis, cuando termine la cena iré a leerte una historia- dijo la señora Granger

.- ¿Una historia?, ¿Cuál historia? –pregunto Regina

.- Pues no lo se, blanca nieves, la bella durmiente, ¿tal vez? –dijo la señora Granger.

.- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me gustan esos cuentos!, mejor me voy ya a la cama, buenas noches – dijo Regina, levantadote de su silla.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, que parecieron horas, al cabo de este tiempo Hermione se levanto de su silla y fue hasta la habitación de Regina.

.- Regina hija, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que actuaste así?- pregunto Hermione que entraba a la habitación de Regina.

.- A mi no me gustan los cuentos muggles, y tu lo sabes – contesto Regina enojada.

.- Claro que los se, pero recuerda tus abuelos son muggles y no saben otras historias, tu abuela tan solo te quería ayudar a dormir – dijo Hermione.

.- Lo siento- se disculpo Regina.

.- a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas, si no a tu abuela- dijo Hermione.

.- Ahora iré a pedirle una disculpa- dijo Regina

.- No, no, ahora duerme pídesela mañana, buenas noches – dijo Hermione.

.- Buenas noches – contesto Regina, mirando como su madre salía de su cuarto.

Hermione se encontraba sumamente preocupada, a tal grado que esa noche no pudo dormir, no era normal que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no hubieran hecho ningún comentario contra sus padres, de hecho hasta habían conversado con ellos civilizadamente.

La mañana siguiente como era de esperarse, Hermione, Draco, Regina y Los señores Granger habían bajado a desayunar para fortuna de ellos, Lucius y Narcisa habían salido muy temprano de la casa, así que había un ambiente agradable.

.- Abuela, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche – dijo Regina cuando estaban desayunando.

.- No hay problema querida, tu dime que cuentos te gustan y yo te los leo ¿esta bien? – dijo la señora Granger.

.- ¡Si! – respondió Regina.

.- Hermione hija, supe que abrieron un nuevo centro comercial, donde tienes muy buenos artículos para pescar ¿ Que les parece si vamos? –dijo el señor Granger.

.- Claro, ¿ por que no? – contesto Hermione.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia, Harry se encontraba en su oficina organizando unos cuantos papeles.

.- Creo que esto por hoy – dijo Harry para si mismo.

.- Harry, ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo un chico pelirrojo desde la puerta.

.- Claro adelante Ron, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry

.- Pues solo venia a avisar que dos dementores abandonaron azkaban- dijo Ron.

.- ¿Y que pasa? ¿Ya enviaron a alguien? ¿Es necesario que valla para allá?- pregunto Harry.

.- No es necesario que vallas, ya esta varia gente ahí, solo te venia a avisar por que me parece extraño – dijo Ron.

.- Tienes razón es muy extraño, oye Ron ¿Qué estas haciendo? - dijo Harry

.- Pues estoy terminando el informe para enviarlo al profeta – contesto Ron.

.- Déjalo para el lunes quieres, y acompáñame a desayunar – dijo Harry

.- Si tu lo dices, son ordenes del jefe – contesto Ron

.- Exacto- dijo Harry

Ambos chicos salieron del ministerio de magia, y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante mágico que había por ahí, al entrar al restaurante Ron fue hasta una estantería donde tenia revistas en venta pues le llamo mucho la atención una revista que decía "Todo sobre Harry Potter, edición especial de Corazón de bruja"

.- Mira Harry – dijo Ron mostrando a Harry la revista.

.- ¿Un especial de mi? ¿De corazón de bruja? No creo que Hermione se atreviera a hacer algo así, con lo que sabe que me gusta la publicidad – dijo Harry.

.- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero aquí dice que es de corazón de bruja, y Hermione es dueña de el profeta y corazón de Bruja – dijo Ron

.- O tal vez no fue ella creo que es Malfoy es que edita corazón de bruja, pero es casi igual no puedo creer que Hermione le aya permitido publicar algo así sobre mi – dijo Harry

.- Pues yo ya no estoy tan seguro, desde que Hermione es la señora Malfoy a cambiado bastante, pero de igual manera sugiero que la compres a ver que dicen de ti – dijo Ron

.- Vale pues tienes razón – dijo Harry, tomo la revista y fue a la caja a pagarla – Buenos días señorita, ¿me podría cobrar esta revista?

.- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Es Harry Potter – grito emocionada la cajera, era una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente cabello castaño y ojos grandes y violetas como los de un gato – Sabe señor Potter, yo también adoro el quidditch es el deporte mas maravilloso de mundo, y ni que decir de la cerveza de mantequilla es fantástica.

.- A si… claro, estoy de acuerdo con tigo – sonrió- ¿Me podrías cobrar la revista?

.- Claro, por supuesto, son cuatro sickles – dijo la chica.

.- Toma, muchas gracias – dijo Harry y le entrego en el dinero- Ya no me apetece tanto desayunar aquí – susurro a Ron

Harry y Ron salieron del pequeño restaurante, Harry tomo la revista la abrió y empezó a leer el Índice

_Edición especial de Harry Potter _

• _Su dura vida sin sus padres_

• _Venciendo a un trol con tan solo 11 años 5_

• _En el equipo de Quidditch en primer año 7_

• _La inocencia de Harry 10_

• _Sus primeros amigos 12_

• _Salvando a una estudiante 14_

• _Enfrentándose a dementores a los 13 años 16_

• _El campeón mas joven del torneo de los 3 magos 17_

• _Su participación en el torne 20 _

• _Cuando lo crían loco 24_

• _El ejercito de Dumbledore. 26 _

• _Su romance con Cho Chang 28_

• _La perdida de su padrino_

• _El elegido _

• _Su romance con Ginny Weasley_

• _La perdida de Dumbledore. _

• _Su romance con Parvatil Patil _

• _Su Romance con Hanna Abbot _

• _Cuando vence al que no debe ser nombrado._

• _Desaparece del mapa_

• _Su Romance con Clarisa Du lu ac_

• _Nuevo jefe de aurores_

• _¿ Regresara con Chang?_

• _50 maneras de conquistar al niño que vivo _

• _Sus cosas favoritas._

• _Sus amigos. _

• _Lo que mas odia_

• _Lo que le gusta en una chica _

• _Más información_

.- Valla esto trae toda mi vida, mira- dijo Harry

.- Si tienes toda la razón – dijo Ron

.- ¿A ver?, voy a abrir la revista al azar para ver que dice – dijo Harry, tomo la revista y la abrió casi al final.

_¿Regresara con Chang?_

_Apenas a unas semana de su rompimiento con Clarisa Du lu ac se le vio a nuestro héroe Harry Potter en un restaurante infantil con su ex novia Cho Chang, al parecer esta linda parejita no se hablaba desde hace 10 años por un incidente que tubo Potter con una amiga de Cho (mas información sobre este incidente véase en "el ejercito de dumbledore") Estos dos chicos parecían estar pasándola muy bien, pero aquí hay una pregunta ¿Por qué se encontraban en un restaurante infantil y no en un intimo lugar romántico? ¿Querrán acostumbrarse a ese ambiente para un futuro? …_

_Fotografías en la parte inferior_

.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreven a decir esto? a espiarme cuando estoy comiendo, no se si allá sido obra de Hermione pero tengo que hablar con ella sobre esto – dijo Harry.

Mientras tanto algo lejos de ahí, Draco, Hermione, Regina y los señores Granger iban llegando al centro comercial, Draco se sentía algo extraño era como la segunda o tercera vez que iba a un lugar muggle en su vida, y no tan grande como ese.

Draco, manejaba el señor Granger iba a su lado y todas las mujeres en la parte de atrás, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se encontraba cerrado por una barra que no permitía el paso.

.- Valla creo que esta cerrado, nos tendremos que regresar – dijo Draco algo aliviado, pues no le gustaba mucho ir a lugares muggles.

.- ¡Ja, ja! Que sentido del humor tienes Draco, tan solo tienes que presionar el botón rojo para que se abra la puerta – dijo el señor Granger.

.- Si claro – dijo Draco algo nervioso

Cuando llegaron al centro todos se bajaron del coche, Hermione, la señora Granger y Regina, se dirigían a una tienda de ropa y el señor Granger a una tienda de artículos de pesca, Draco dudo un momento con quien ir pero al final se decidió que con el señor Granger.

.- Esta caña de pescar es estupenda- dijo el señor Granger tomando una caña de pescar- Recuerdo, ya hace mucho tiempo, Hermione tendría 4 años, fuimos a pescar al lago nes y recuerdo muy bien que atrape un pescado que nunca había visto en mi vida, era enorme, y dime ¿Qué peses te gusta pescar mas?

.- Bueno en realidad yo, nunca e pescado – contesto Draco.

.- ¡Válgame dios! ¿Lo dices enserio? Como puede ser posible pescar el es deporte de los hombres, ¿Tu padre nunca te llevo a un día de pesca? – dijo el señor Granger.

.- Mi padre tampoco pesca- Dijo Draco algo irritado "… que no entiende que los magos no pescamos…"- pensó Draco.

.- Pobre de ti chico, pero ahora como eres parte de la familia yo te enseñare a pescar, ahora ven tenemos que comprarte una caña ropa para pesca … - dijo el señor Granger.

Muy lejos de ahí Lucius y Narcisa estaban de vuelta en la Mansión Malfoy, al parecer Narcisa se encontraba algo molesta.

.- La verdad ya no se si eres tu, cuando estuviste de acuerdo en que unos muggles se quedaran en nuestra casa, y tampoco hablarles y mucho menos como si fueran iguales a nosotros – dijo Narcisa.

.- Entiende Narcisa, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero no se deben dar cuenta del plan, pasado mañana ya se irán y estaremos fuera de peligro nuevamente – dijo Lucius.

.- ¿El plan? ¿Qué plan? – pregunto Narcisa.

.- Olvídalo, no es nada, tan solo hay que soportarlos un día mas – dijo Lucius.

.- Regina no estará involucrada en esto ¿Verdad? – dijo Narcisa.

.- No, Cissy, como crees seria incapaz, es otra cosa muy distinta – mintió Lucius.

.- Tu sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras menos meterte con la niña y con Draco- dijo Narcisa y salio de la sala dejando solo a Lucius.

Draco, Hermione, Regina y los Granger venían llegando de su día de compras, Draco se encontraba mas que muerto, su suegro lo había hecho recorrer varias veces el centro comercial cargando un montón de cosas.

.- Bien Draco por que no bajas tus cosas, mañana a primera hora nos iremos a pescar – dijo el señor Granger.

.- Ok, claro, esta bien – dijo Draco bajando un montón de bolsas.

Hermione fue al jardín , a tomar un poco de té con su madre cuando una elfina llego para anunciarle algo.

.- Señora Malfoy, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley han venido a buscarla- dijo la elfina.

.- ¿Si? Pásalos aquí al jardín y trae dos tasas de té mas, por favor – dijo Hermione.

Un momento mas tarde Harry y Ron, entraban al jardín tras ellos, venia la pequeña elfina con dos tazas mas de té.

.- ¡Harry, Ron! ¿a que se debe su visita? – dijo Hermione.

.- A esto – dijo Harry poniendo la revista en mesa- Hermione como pudiste publicar esto y mas con lo amarillista que es.

.- ¿De que hablas? –dijo Hermione tomando la revista.

.- Es una revista de corazón de bruja, que es edición especial mía, y trae cosas que ni siquiera son ciertas – dijo Harry molesto

Hermione tomo la revista y empezó a hojearla y a ver que su contenido que con forme iba avanzando mas le disgustaba.

.- Yo no autorice esto –dijo Hermione extrañada- Tal vez Draco

.- ¿Me llamaste? – dijo Draco que iba entrando al jardín

.- Si, Draco ¿tu autorizaste esto? –dijo Hermione mostrando la revista a Draco, que enseguida la tomo y empezó a hojearla.

.- No aunque me hubiera gustado es un buen numero ¿salio hoy no? –dijo Draco.

.- Bueno, si tu no lo autorizaste y yo no lo autorice ¿Quién lo autorizo?- dijo Hermione.

**Hola!! Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, perdón por haber tardado tanto pero me encontraba en exámenes semestrales por suerte hoy los termine . dejen Reviews!! **


	14. Recordando el pasado, viviendo el prese

**Capitulo XIV: Recordando el pasado, viviendo el presente y planeando el futuro**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco, Hermione y Harry se encontraban en el profeta averiguando lo de la revista.

.- La verdad lo siento muchísimo, te lo juro aquel día me encontraba muy distraída y pues ni siquiera me fije lo que había firmado, tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo así – dijo Hermione disculpándose, al darse cuenta de que ella había autorizado la edición.

.- Si claro yo lo se Hermione, cualquiera comete errores – dijo Harry

.- Ya e mandado cancelar la impresión a partir de mañana ya no habrá mas números del especial del "Harry Potter" – dijo Hermione.

.- Si, aunque represente una perdida grande a la empresa, ese número se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente – dijo Draco, algo fastidiado mientras iba saliendo de la oficina.

.- ¿ A donde vas? –pregunto Hermione sin hacerle caso al comentario de Draco.

.- ¿Yo?, pues a tomar un café, Pansy me ha invitado el otro día que fui por Regina – contesto Draco.

.- A ok, pásatela bien – dijo Hermione.

Hermione y Harry, esperaron un momento a que Draco se fuera para volver a hablar.

.- Oye Harry, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué terminaste con Clarisa? – pregunto Hermione.

.- Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, no éramos el uno para el otro, de hecho ni siquiera llevábamos un relación verdadera – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Una relación verdadera? ¿ a que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Hermione.

.- Pues veras, con clarisa casi lo único que había era sexo, si sexo y ya ni últimamente, pues esta relación no era como otras que había tenido, me entiendes no era como la que tuve con Hanna o Ginny, que podíamos pasar horas hablando de una cosa que nos interesara a los dos, o hacer algo que nos gustara a los dos – dijo Harry

"… ¿Sexo? Valla si que a cambiado Harry, ahora habla libremente de sexo de sus novias temas por el estilo, mientras que cuando estaba en Hogwarts se avergonzaba hablar sobre la chica que le gustaba…" Pensó Hermione

.- Ya veo, y ¿Qué hay con Cho, volvieron a salir no? – dijo Hermione

.- Pues si salimos, pero tan solo en plan de amigos, no creo que suceda nada – contesto Harry.

Mientras tanto, Draco iba entrando a un pequeño café donde a lo lejos pudo ver a Pansy que ya lo esperaba.

.- Hola Pansy, ¿Cómo estas, disculpa el retraso – dijo Draco

.- Hola Draco, no te preocupes no llevo mucho – dijo Pansy

.- Me alegra platicar un rato con tigo, desde que salvaste a Regina apenas tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias, y luego con la sorpresa de que eras su maestra – dijo Draco.

.- Si, Regina es una buena niña aunque a veces es muy inquieta – dijo Pansy- Por cierto, la primera vez que vi a la niña no pude creer que fuera tu hija, ni siquiera por el parecido tuyo y el de ella.

.- ¿ Por que lo dices? – pregunto Draco.

.- Pues tu dijiste que no querías tener hijos, ¿lo recuerdas?, por eso terminamos – dijo Pansy.

.- Bueno si , pero las cosas han cambiado bastante – dijo Draco

.- Si lo he notado, lo mas increíble es que te hayas casado con Granger, disculpa con la señora Malfoy – dijo Pansy, tratando de moderar su voz.

.- Pues ya vez, y tu ¿No has salido con nadie mas? –pregunto Draco.

.- Estuve saliendo con Blaise, hace como 5 años, pero no se dio y desde entonces ya no lo e visto – contesto Pansy.

Lejos de ahí Lucius se encontraba llegando a aquella vieja taberna donde se reunían todos los mortífagos.

.- Valla primera reunión que llegas temprano, Lucius – dijo Mcnair.

.- Cierra el pico, Mcnair – dijo Lucius

.- Por favor, ya van a empezar otra vez , dejan de paliarse como niñitas y vamos al grano. Ya es tiempo de la segunda fase del plan la niña ya esta recuperada… – dijo Bellatrix

.- ¿Cuál es la segunda fase del plan? – pregunto un Mortífago corpulento.

.- De verdad eres tan estupido Goyle, pero para que veas que soy buena te haré el favor de explicártelo nuevamente. Con la varita del señor tenebroso junto con otras cosas haremos una poción, esta poción se la introduciremos a Regina… - dijo Bellatrix, pero otra figura de gran tamaño la interrumpió.

.- ¿y para que se la introduciremos a Regina?- pregunto Crabbe.

.- A eso iba deja me terminar quieres, Cuando le introduzcamos esta poción a la niña, ella tendrá la capacidad de hacer magia sin utilizar su varita y mejor aun sin que el ministerio se de cuenta de que una menor esta haciendo magia – dijo Bellatrix - Pero antes de esto, Lucius a ti te corresponde el trabajo de traer a la niña , ¿Cuándo la puedes traer?

.- Pues aun no lo se, tengo que ver como se encuentra la situación en la casa – dijo Lucius.

.- De acuerdo, pero no debe ser después del 5 de diciembre, si no tendríamos que esperar hasta mediados de enero – dijo Bellatrix.

El mes de noviembre se estaba pasando muy rápido algo que le preocupaba enormemente a Lucius, pues no podía encontrar el momento para llevar a Regina, ya que Draco o Hermione la iba a recoger a diario, y Draco no dejaba que Regina saliera sola con Lucius.

Pero a pesar de esto, el tiempo de navidad estaba llegando rápidamente, la mansión Malfoy se empezaba a adornar con lindos arreglos Navideños y el matrimonio Malfoy empezaban a planear la posada del profeta , como una que iban con Amigos.

**Hola disculpen por este pequeño capitulo pero el próximo va a estar mas largo se lo prometo besos Reviews pliss ¡!! **


	15. Segunda Fase

**Capitulo XV: Segunda Fase**

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de su pequeña hija Regina leyéndole una historia para que se durmiera, cuando repentinamente le dijo una noticia que le disgusto demasiado a la pequeña.

.- Yo no voy a ir con mi tía Carol, además ni siquiera es mi tía ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ella? – dijo Regina.

.- Por favor Regina no te comportes así ya eres una niña grande a ver ¿por que no quieres ir con tu tía Carol? – dijo Hermione.

.- Bueno pues primero no es mi tía, segundo ella es muggle – dijo Regina.

Mientras tanto Draco subía las escaleras venía de la cocina de servirse un plato de galletas con leche, ¿Por qué tenía que servirse el, si tenía elfos? Por su adorada esposa que les había dado horarios de trabajo, sueldo, un día de descanso a los elfos domésticos. Al pasar por la habitación de Regina, Draco noto que unos gritos se escuchaban desde ahí y decidió entrar.

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Draco cuando entro en la habitación de Regina.

.- ¡Papi! Mmm… galletas de chocolate – dijo Regina que se abrazo de las piernas de Draco y tomo una de las galletas de su padre.

.- No le gusto la noticia de ir con Carol – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Por que no quieres ir con la amiga de tu madre Carol? – pregunto Draco.

.- Amm… Por que es muggle y me caen mal los muggles. A ver y ¿porque yo no puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo Regina.

.- Por que solo van a estar adultos y va a hacer muy aburrido para ti – dijo Draco.

.- Además que tiene de malo que sea muggle, tus abuelos también son muggles ¿ellos te caen mal? – dijo Hermione

.- No es verdad mis abuelos no son muggles, mi abuelo Lucius me dijo que yo soy sangre limpia y mucho mejor que los muggles y que otros magos y brujas – contesto Regina.

.- Esas cosas de la sangre son tonterías, nadie es mejor por llamarse "sangre limpia" tu decides como quieres ser, pero me extraña que tu abuelo te allá dicho eso – dijo Draco.

.- Tú padre tiene razón Regina, aparte yo no me refería a tus abuelos Lucius y Narcisa, si no a tus abuelos Andrew y Jane – dijo Hermione.

Ya era algo tarde Narcisa no podía dormir, así que salio un momento de su habitación, y al salir pudo escuchar ruidos del cuarto de Regina, a estas horas no era normal que hubiera ruido en esa habitación, así que fue hacía ella para ver que pasaba.

.- ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo Narcisa entrando a la habitación de Regina.

.- No nada grave madre, es solo que Hermione y yo vamos a salir de viaje, y Regina no quiere quedarse con una amiga de Hermione – dijo Draco.

.- Cual problema es ese, se puede quedar aquí en su casa ¿no? – dijo Narcisa

.- ¿Pero con quien se queda? – pregunto Draco.

.- ¿Que pregunta es esa Draco? Pues se queda con tu padre y con migo que mas necesita la niña – dijo Narcisa con aires de estar ofendida.

.- Pero ¿Estas segura que puedes cuidarla? No se alo mejor tienes algún compromiso o algo por el estilo – dijo Draco.

.- Draco por favor, este asunto ya quedo arreglado, Regina se va a quedar aquí ahora todos pueden regresar a dormir – dijo Narcisa saliendo de la habitación de Regina.

Draco y Hermione terminaron de leerle la historia a Regina, la niña se quedo dormida, pero la pareja no fue hacia su habitación si no que fue a la sala, tenían un tema pendiente que hablar y algo que investigar.

.- Sangre limpia – murmuro- ¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso a Regina? Ella no es sangre limpia- dijo Draco.

.- Tal vez, solo lo dijo por su orgullo, no lo se – contesto Hermione.

.- No lo creo, mi padre no es así, cuando dice algo es que va enserio – dijo Draco.

.- Quizás esta vez no fue así, Regina es una niña tu sabes – dijo Hermione.

.- No aquí hay algo, ven acompáñame – dijo Draco levantándose y tomando de la mano a Hermione.

.- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

.- Al tapete – dijo Draco con sencillez

.- ¿al tapete? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hermione.

.- Como eh dicho el tapete familiar, donde esta escrita toda la genealogía de los Malfoy, tú lo conoces, de hecho lo quitamos como a los 3 días que llegaste a esta casa, te pareció horrendo ¿lo recuerdas? Por eso lo quitamos – dijo Draco.

.- Creo que si, pero en que nos va ayudar ese tapete – dijo Hermione.

.- Pues, cuando nos casamos en el tapete apareció tu nombre y sobre el decía "hija de muggles" claro en otras palabras, y cuando nació Regina apareció en el tapete y sobre su nombre decía "mestiza", si esta el tapete como antes es que lo de mi padre tan solo era un comentario – dijo Draco.

.- Esta bien Draco, pero es imposible que Regina sea "sangre limpia" – dijo Hermione añadiendo un tono especial a las palabras "sangre limpia"

Draco y Hermione bajaron al sótano de la casa y colgado en la pared del fondo se encontraba un tapete que cubría casi toda la pared, era color verde, en la parte superior de este se encontraba el escudo de los Malfoy, el que era dos serpientes cruzadas, las orillas del tapete eran color plata al igual que los nombres y las líneas que los unían.

Draco busco su nombre, primero encontró el nombre de su padre "Lucius Malfoy" que lo unía horizontalmente con el nombre de "Narcisa Malfoy (Black)" después de en medio de esa línea horizontal, salía una línea vertical que decía "Draco Malfoy" arriba del nombre de Draco como en todos los integrantes de la familia Malfoy había unas pequeñas letras que decían "sangre limpia" el nombre de Draco estaba unido con una línea Horizontal al nombre de "Hermione Malfoy (Granger)" y arriba del nombre de Hermione decía "sangre sucia" luego una línea vertical salía de Draco y Hermione que decía, " Regina Malfoy" y sobre el nombre de Regina decía "sangre limpia"

.- Mira – le dijo Draco a Hermione, señalándole las líneas.

.- Pero es imposible – dijo Hermione

.- No lo vez aquí dice, tu recuerdas como estaba antes – dijo Draco.

.- Draco esto no puede ser, debe ser una equivocación del tapete o algo así pero es simplemente imposible sin más rodeos – dijo Hermione

.- Este tapete nunca se equivoca en estos casos – dijo Draco preocupado.

.- Mira Draco, creo que debes descansar un poco ya te obsesiónate con esto, ya mañana nos iremos a pasar el fin de semana, de navidad en el campo, la posada navideña que hacemos todos los años – dijo Hermione.

Hermione jalo a Draco del brazo y lo llevo hasta a la habitación sin escuchar sus palabras. Aquella noche Hermione durmió tranquila a lo contrario de Draco, que en cada momento pensaba en lo que había visto en el tapete.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada todo estaba silencioso en la Mansión de los Malfoy, excepto por una cosa, Lucius se acaba de levantar y no es por que fuera ir a caminar por la mañana, se dirigió a su despacho, donde tomo un puñado de polvos flu metiendo su cabeza en la chimenea y echando los polvos.

.- ¡Bellatrix! ¡Bellatrix! – exclamo Lucius.

.- ¡Que carajo! Bonitas horas para despertarme Lucius, ¿Qué quieres? Mas vale que sea un buen motivo – dijo Bellatrix.

.- Claro que es un buen motivo, ya tengo la fecha mañana o el sábado a más tardar – dijo Lucius

.- Excelente, ya habías tardado, entonces nos vemos pronto – dijo Bellatrix

.- Nos vemos – dijo Lucius y salio de la chimenea, y al salir cual seria su sorpresa Narcisa estaba parada en la puerta del despacho.

.- ¿Con quien estabas hablando a estas horas Lucius? – dijo Narcisa.

.- Con el dueño de un equipo de quidditch canadiense – dijo Lucius.

.- ¿a estas horas? – pregunto Narcisa.

.- Pues si, por si no lo sabias Canda esta 8 horas atrasados que nosotros así que allá apenas son las 8 p.m. – dijo Lucius.

.- Supongo que vas a ir a América este fin de semana, por que dijiste que se veían luego, a más tardar el sábado – dijo Narcisa

.- En realidad no, solo vamos a volver a hablar, lo que pasa es que estoy interesado en comprar su equipo ¿sabes? – dijo Lucius

.- Suena interesante – dijo Narcisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina esta desayunando junto con sus abuelos, ya que sus padres estaban preparando las maletas para el fin de semana.

.- Regina ya nos vamos, volvemos el domingo hija, pórtate bien – dijo Hermione, que iba cargada con una maleta, y le dio un beso a Regina para despedirse.

.- Bebe, ya nos vamos, regresaremos pronto, toma este magic-phone si pasa algo marca el numero uno ¿sabes cual es el numero uno verdad? Bueno cualquier cosa me hablas y regresare inmediato……- dijo Draco

.- Vamos hijo no le va a pasar nada, ya vete o van a llegar tarde – dijo Narcisa

Después de que Draco se hubo despedido unas 5 veces por fin se fue. Regina ya estaba lista para irse al colegio solo falta que alguien la llevara.

.- ¡Ya estoy lista! – dijo Regina.

.- Bien Regina vamos ya – dijo Lucius.

.- Yo los acompaño – dijo Narcisa

.- No es necesario Narcisa, además aun no estas arreglada y se le va a hacer tarde a la niña, con lo que tu te tardas en arreglarte – dijo Lucius

Narcisa no dijo nada ante las palabras de Lucius, tan solo se limito a verlo con una mirada de odio.

.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos Regina? – dijo Lucius

.- Si abuelo – dijo la niña que salio junto con Lucius

Mientras Lucius y Regina se dirigían al colegio, Draco y Hermione iban camino a las cabañas.

.- No se si sea lo correcto que hallamos dejado a la niña – dijo Draco su voz parecía preocupada.

.- Draco por favor quieres calmarte un poco, yo soy la que debería estar más preocupada con los antecedentes de tus padres, pero no lo estoy y eso no significa que no me interese la niña, es solo que creo que no le pueden hacer nada, ¿Qué podría suceder? Que tu padre la convierta en mortífaga – dijo Hermione.

.- No se bromea con esto Hermione – contesto Draco, parecía molesto – Esto es algo serio realmente, ¿que no viste lo del árbol?

.- Draco, dejemos este tema aparte y disfrutemos el fin de semana – dijo Hermione.

Lejos de ahí, Regina veía por las ventanas del carro de su abuelo, parecía no reconocer bien el camino.

.- abuelo, ¿estas seguro que conoces el camino a la escuela? Por que este no se parece nada al camino por donde me lleva mi papa.

.- Tienes mucha razón Regina, este no es el camino de la escuela, eres muy inteligente – dijo Lucius.

.- Pero, ¿Por qué no vamos por el camino de la escuela? ¿Acaso no voy a ir a la escuela? – pregunto Regina.

.- Este día no Regina, tenemos otros planes – contesto Lucius.

.- ¿Otros planes? Pero hoy debo ir a la escuela, no debo faltar, ¿que me va a decir mi maestra el lunes? – dijo Regina

.- No te preocupes Regina, le he dicho a tu maestra que estabas enferma – dijo Lucius

.- Pero abuelo, ¿Qué eso no es una mentira? Y mis papas me han dicho que no debo mentir – dijo Regina

.- Mira Regina te voy a enseñar una cosa trate de enseñársela a tu papa, pero como el no es tan inteligente como tu no la entendió. Tu puedes decirle mentiras a todo el mundo pero mentiras buenas claro como la que le dije a tu maestra, pero no me puedes decir mentiras a mi por que yo te enseñe este secreto ¿entendiste? – dijo Lucius.

.- Si abuelo, y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Regina

.- ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Bellatrix? – pregunto Lucius.

.- No, recuerdo a alguien llamado Bellatrix, pero no muy bien solo recuerdo el nombre – dijo Regina

.- Pues ahora vamos a su casa para que la recuerdes mejor – dijo Lucius

Lejos de ahí Draco y Hermione iban llegando algo retrasados a la finca de los Malfoy ya varia gente los estaba esperando afuera para que abrieran.

.- Disculpen el retraso tuvimos unos pequeños contra tiempos – dijo Hermione bajando del auto.

.- Ve que invitaste a unos viejos amigos- dijo Draco en voz baja, al ver a Harry, Ron y Luna

.- Al igual que tu – contesto Hermione al ver a Pansy.

La pareja acomodo el auto y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que se encontraban dentro de la finca.

.- Bueno ya saben esta es su casa, pueden ir a el área de juegos, a la piscina, comedor a los caballos ya saben como están las instalaciones, que se diviertan, nos vemos a las 7:00 p.m. en la cena – dijo Hermione.

.- Ah por cierto si tienen dudas de en que cabaña van a estar, pueden preguntar en la cocina y ahí le dirán en cual están – dijo Draco.

Desde que Draco se había casado con Hermione, todos los mes de diciembre antes de navidad, la pareja acostumbraba invitar a los principales reporteros del profeta y corazón de bruja a pasar una noche en su finca, tenía bonitas cabañas, extensos jardines, un establo con caballos una piscina climatizada en fin era el lugar donde quisieras pasar un fin de semana.

.- Vaya si que es bonito el lugar – dijo Harry

.- Si muy bonito – contesto Ron- Por cierto ¿sabes en que cabaña quedamos?

.- No tengo la más mínima idea - dijo Harry.

.- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Tampoco ustedes saben es que cabaña están? – dijo Luna que venía acompañada de Pansy,

.- No, ¿por que no vamos a preguntar a la cocina? – dijo Harry.

.- Claro está bien – dijo Luna.

Luna, Ron, Harry y Pansy, fueron hacía la cocina a preguntar en que cabaña estaban. Pansy permanecía muy cerca de Luna sin hablar ni mirar a los demás, al llevar ya un año trabajando juntas ya se habían hecho buenas amigas.

.- Eh, Hola, buenas tardes, somos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovengood y Pansy Parkinson, nos dijeron que aquí nos dirían en que cabaña quedamos – dijo Harry a una anciana que estaba dirigiendo a unos elfos domésticos.

.- Si con mucho gusto enseguida les digo, permítanme un momentito – dijo la anciana.

.- Si gracias – contesto Harry.

.- ¡Que sorpresa! Los cuatro están en la cabaña 3B – dijo la anciana – Es la tercera cabaña de derecha a izquierda.

.- Gracias – dijo Harry.

Los cuatro chicos fueron hacia la cabaña 3B, cuando llegaron Harry abrió la puerta era una bonita cabaña, tenia una sala de estar muy amplia con una chimenea, al fondo había una puerta, era la de una habitación de dos camas matrimoniales y la habitación también tenía baño, subiendo las escaleras había una habitación exactamente igual. Rápidamente las chicas tomaron la habitación de arriba.

.- Me siento un poco incomoda – dijo Pansy a Luna

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por los chicos? – dijo Luna.

.- Si, pues en el colegio nunca nos llevamos bien de hecho no llevábamos pésimo, y se me hace extraño estar ahora con Weasley y Potter compartiendo cabaña como si las diferencias de antes nunca hubieran pasado – dijo Pansy.

.- Éramos adolescentes Pansy, obviamente teníamos que tener nuestras diferencias y más por las casas, pero ahora ya somos adultos y comprendemos que esos pleitos eran tan tonto, simplemente tu y yo en Hogwarts nunca hubiéramos llegado a ser amigas – dijo Luna.

.- Si tienes mucha razón – dijo Pansy.

.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? – pregunto Luna.

.- Claro me encantaría- dijo Pansy.

Lejos de ahí Lucius estaba llegando a la mansión de Bellatrix, era parecida a la de los Malfoy auque este se veía mas oscura y no parecía tener mucha vida. Regina se había quedado Dormida, pues era un viaje largo desde Londres hasta la mansión de Bellatrix se hacía aproximadamente unas tres horas y media. Lucius cargo a Regina para que no se fuera a despertar y entro a la casa de Bellatrix.

.- Se quedo dormida – dijo Lucius al ver a Bellatrix.

.- Así es mejor, ahora por que no la llevas al sótano, para que le ponga la formula- dijo Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, le empezó a introducir un liquido azul a Regina, con mucho cuidado por una vena, Lucius solo miraba preocupado, aun con el poco tiempo que había pasado con la niña se había llegado a encariñar mucho con ella y creas o no, en ese momento se encontraba temeroso, que tal si le pasaba algo malo.

.- ¿Es todo? – dijo Lucius al ver que Bellatrix terminaba de ponerle el liquido.

.- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Bellatrix.

.- Que si es todo, ya con esto que le acabas de poner, ¿podemos a empezar a limpiar la raza? – dijo Lucius.

.- Obviamente no es así de sencillo Lucius, la niña ya podrá hacer magia sin varita sin que el ministerio la descubra, sin dejar pista alguna, pero el problema es que no sabe ningún hechizo, tú tendrás que enseñárselos – dijo Bellatrix.

.- Todo yo, yo e llevado todo esto yo e hecho la parte más difícil – se quejo Lucius.

.- Si quieres yo puedo enseñarle, solo tienes que arreglártelas para traerla aquí – dijo Bellatrix.

.- La traeré el mayor número de veces que pueda – dijo Lucius.

En la finca de los Malfoy Luna y Pansy paseaban por los jardines, cuando de pronto Harry y Ron que se encontraban empapados de sudor las saludaron.

.- ¡Hola de nuevo chicas! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

.- Hola- dijo pansy vagamente

.- ¡Hola! Y ustedes ¿Por qué están tan sudados? – dijo Luna.

.- Venimos de jugar quidditch – contesto Ron- ¿No tienen ganas de ir a la alberca?

.- La verdad si, dicen que el agua esta muy buena ¿tu no quieres ir Pansy? – dijo Luna.

.- No tengo muchas ganas, pero los acompaño – dijo Pansy.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron y Luna se encontraban nadando en la alberca mientras que Pansy y Harry estaban fuera acostados en unos camastros.

.- Se me hace algo raro estar aquí sentado – dijo Harry tratando de romper el hielo con Pansy.

.- ¿raro? ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Pansy algo insegura, sin comprender muy bien si le estaba hablando a ella.

.- Pues estar sentado junto a ti, no es que este disgustado, lo que pasa es que se me hace raro por la relación que llevábamos antes en el colegio- dijo Harry.

.- Si te entiendo, yo le dije lo mismo a Luna hace un rato – dijo Pansy.

.- Pero sabes ya nada se me hace imposible, después de enterarme de lo de Malfoy y Hermione, ahora creo en los milagros – dijo Harry.

.- Si fue algo muy inesperado, nunca pensé que ellos dos fueran a quedar juntos, todo el mundo pensaba que Draco y Yo quedaríamos, pero ya vez – dijo Pansy.

.- Si, pero fue un "amor" de colegio esos no duran, seguro Malfoy no era la persona indicada para ti – dijo Harry.

Harry y Pansy pasaron un buen rato platicando como si fueran amigos, de todos los temas conocidos, de hecho hasta se sentaron juntos en la cena.

Esa pequeña aventura en las cabañas había terminado, Draco y Hermione se preparaban para volver a casa, al igual Harry, Ron, Luna y Pansy.

Era extraño aquel día había conocido a Pansy mucho más de la que conoció en 7 años.

Lucius por su parte estaba en casa con Regina, su plan había sido un éxito aun no empezaba a enseñarle magia a la niña pero pronto empezaría.


	16. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Capitulo XVI: Fiesta de Cumpleaños **

El mes de diciembre había pasado, Regina no tenía aun su hermanito pero de parte su familia había recibido una inmensa cantidad de regalos, igualmente el mes de enero se estaba pasando muy rápido ya estaban en la última semana del mes, por ese motivo los padres de la pequeña planeaban una fiesta de cumpleaños, pues en la primera semana de marzo era el cumpleaños de Regina.

.- Pero Draco, crees que la niña se merece una fiesta de cumpleaños por la actitud que ha tenido últimamente – dijo Hermione.

.- Estoy te acuerdo que se actitud no a sido muy buena que digamos desde diciembre para acá, pero es nuestra culpa también hemos estado ausentes mucho tiempo durante todo este mes – dijo Draco.

.- En eso tienes razón, no hemos estado en ningún fin de semana de estos meses, además estamos llegando muy tarde del trabajo – Comento- Cree que por lo menos debemos hacerle esta pequeña fiesta.

Desde diciembre para acá Regina había tenido cambios muy bruscos de ánimo, se encontraba muy irritable, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, hacia berrinches por algo sin importancia y no le importaba si la castigaban, se iba a su habitación sin más que decir.

.- ¿Regina? ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Lucius que entraba a la habitación de la pequeña.

.- ¡Abuelo! Me han castigado – contesto Regina, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama con un libro abierto.

.- Debes controlar un poco más tu temperamento pequeña ¿Ahora que has hecho? – dijo Lucius.

.- Yo…yo bueno nada, está bien, no me querían comprar Barbie rapunzel ¡y yo la quiero! – dijo Regina llorando.

.- Sabes que cuando no te quieran comprar algo puedes venir con migo, yo de lo comprare, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Lucius – Por cierto, ¿no has hecho nada indebido? Como usar magia frente a otra persona que no sea yo o tu tía Bella.

.- No abuelo, e cumplido mi prosa como tu me lo has dicho – contesto Regina.

.- ¡Muy bien Regina! Dime ¿ya puedes manejar el "hechizo" imperio? – dijo Lucius.

.- Aja ¿quieres que te lo muestre?- dijo Regina.

La niña se puso de pie, miro a su gato Boris que se encontraba acostado en una esquina de la habitación, hizo un curioso movimiento con su mano, una seña parecida ordenando que viniera hacia ella. El gato se paro, salto a la cama, después dio vueltas en círculos y regreso al mismo lugar.

.- Lo vez, ya la pude hacer – dijo Regina.

.- Si Regina es ¡excelente! Este sábado iremos nuevamente con tu tía Bella, para que aprendas otro hechizo – dijo Lucius.

.- Pero abuelo, este sábado es mi cumpleaños, siempre lo pasamos aquí en casa, ¿lo olvidaste? Te lo dije ayer – dijo Regina.

.- Es verdad entonces nos la tendremos que arreglar para otro día – dijo Lucius.

Desde que había sido el viaje a las cabañas, Harry y Pansy se habían frecuentado un par de veces y habían hecho muy buenas migas.

.- No creí que fuera tan divertido Harry, de hecho pensaba que eras un completo idiota – dijo Pansy en tono de risa, mientras tomaba su café.

.- Y tú que dices Pansy, debo admitir que tampoco eras mucho de mi agrado, sobre todo cuando besabas el suelo por donde Malfoy caminaba – contesto Harry.

.- Si, solía hacer eso, pero creo que debemos olvidarlo ¿no?, son cosas del pasado cuando éramos adolescentes, en fin ahora Draco esta casado con Granger y tienen una hija que más se puede hacer –dijo Pansy.

.- Si debemos olvidar el pasado, de los malos recuerdos que nos trae, solamente debemos recordar los buenos y olvidarnos de las perdidas que hemos tenido – dijo Harry.

.- A lo de las perdidas, ¿te refieres a Ginebra Weasley? – pregunto Pansy.

.- A ella y otras personas mas, Sirius, Dumbledore, el señor Weasley, eran parte de mi familia y se fueron, pero que más se puede hacer, solo recordarlos como las maravillosas personas que era – dijo Harry.

.- Pensé que ya habías olvidado a Weasley, con tanto tiempo que a pasado y todas las novias que has tenido después de ella, se veía lógico que ya la habías olvidado – dijo Pansy.

.- A una persona que amaste tanto, no se olvida con facilidad, y es verdad que a pasado mucho tiempo y que e salido con otras chicas. La e olvidado de una cierta forma, ya no me encuentro obsesionado con ella, intento olvidarla salgo con otras personas, pero algo que es verdad, Ginny siempre ocupara un lugar en mi corazón – dijo Harry.

.- Hablando de pérdidas, pues en la guerra yo perdí a mis padres, yo creo que tú sabes que mi padre estaba aliado con los mortífagos, cundo la guerra estaba empeorando mi padre ya ni quiso estar con…vold…emort, y los mato a el y a mi madre, fue un milagro que yo siguiera viva – dijo Pansy.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban, planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora se dirigían al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas necesarias.

.- Pero Hermione, te encuentras segura que esos cambios de animó de Regina, se deben a la edad – dijo Draco.

.- Claro que estoy segura, son solamente por la edad nada grave, pronto se le pasara, ahora hay que concentrarnos en la fiesta del sábado – dijo Hermione.

.- Ok, ¿Qué vamos a comprar? – dijo Draco.

.- Pues, dulces, pastel, gaseosas por que no podemos darles cerveza de mantequilla a los niños aun son muy pequeño, también compraremos una piñata, las invitaciones, aun no se que daremos de comer, ¿te parece bien pizza? – dijo Hermione.

.- El cumpleaños del año pasado no fue tan difícil – dijo Draco.

.- Pues claro, la niña aun no iba al colegio, ni conocía mas niños de su edad, aparte el año pasado tan solo éramos Regina, Carol, tú y yo, este año vendrán todo el grupo de Regina – dijo Hermione.

.- Te refieres que todos los niños de su salón Irán a la casa – dijo asustado – el comedor tan solo es para 15 personas ¿Dónde se sentaran los demás?

.- Celebraremos su cumpleaños en el jardín, rentaremos una cama elástica y un tío vivo ¿te parece? – dijo Hermione.

.- Como tú digas – contesto Draco.

Draco se encontraba un poco asustado, por lo complicado que era prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a una niña de 3 años, además por que tendría un montón de mocosos corriendo por toda su casa. A la mañana siguiente cunado Draco fue a dejar a Regina se detuvo un momento para hablar con Luna.

.- Lovengood ¿puedo hablar con tigo? – dijo Draco.

.- Claro ¿que pasa? – pregunto Luna.

.- El próximo sábado será el cumpleaños de Regina, ¿puedes entregar las invitaciones a los niños?- dijo Draco

.- Claro no hay problema, yo las entrego – dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

.- Gracias, por cierto una es tuya – dijo Draco.

Cuando Draco le dijo a luna que una invitación era para ella, lo más seguro era que se la había enviado Hermione, por parte de Malfoy nunca le llegaría. Luna entro al salón de clases para dar las invitaciones y empezar con la clase de hoy.

.- Buenos días niños – saludo Luna al entrar al salón.

.- Buenos días miss Luna – dijeron los niños.

.- Hoy tengo un anuncio que darles, el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de su compañera Regina, va a hacer una fiesta, enseguida les voy a pasar a dar las invitaciones, para que les digan a sus papas que los lleven, no las vallan a perder- dijo Luna.

Regina como de costumbre se encontraba sentada en la alfombra junto a, Martha y Juliet, frente a ellas estaba Andrew y Roman, conversando.

.- Le dije a mi papá que solo invitara a los que me caen bien, y miren a quien les esta dando las invitaciones la miss – dijo Regina cuando vio que Luna repartía invitaciones a todo el grupo incluyendo a Amanda.

.- Si, no se como puede invitar a Weasley – contesto Juliet, mientras Martha se limito a no hablar.

.- No deberías ser tan mala con Amanda, Regina – dijo Andrew, Regina simplemente lo miro, seguido de ignorarlo.

Había llegado el día de la fiesta, Ron y Harry se habían ofrecido a ayudar un en los preparativos, así que estaban ahí desde temprano.

.- ¡Chicos! Tengo malas noticias – dijo Hermione saliendo al jardín.

.- ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron Draco, Harry y Ron.

.- Los tipos que iban a representar la obra de las 3 princesas bailarinas y la hada madrina, no van a poder venir, pero hay una buena noticia dejaron desde ayer aquí los disfraces así que… - dijo Hermione.

.- A no Hermione, yo no me pondré eso – dijo Draco al ver que Hermione traía los disfraces en una mano.

.- Ron, Harry ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Hermione.

.- Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, me niego a usar eso – dijo Harry.

.- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ellos – dijo Ron.

.- Por favor, chicos – dijo Hermione.

Unos momentos más tarde Draco, Ron y Harry se encontraban disfrazados, con los vestidos de princesa.

.- Hermione, no se por que insistes en eso, somos princesas horrendas, damos miedo, le vamos a dar miedo a los niños – dijo Harry.

.- Si tan solo me dejaras ser el príncipe, quedaría sumamente apuesto – dijo Draco.

.- Pero en esta obra no hay príncipe, Draco, y no te preocupes Harry esos pequeños defectos se pueden arreglar – dijo Hermione.

La fiesta empezó era todo un éxito hasta que llego el momento de la obra donde todos los niños hacían preguntas como ¿Por qué las princesas tienen el pelo corto? ¿Por qué están tan altas? ¿Su voz suena raro?.

Más tarde cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños se había terminado, Regina subió a la habitación a jugar con sus regalos. Pensando que nadie la veía la niña empezó a hacer levitar en círculos sus muñecas, hacer que caminaran y varias cosas por el estilo, entonces Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su hija y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían


	17. Cita con el terapeuta

**Capitulo XVII: Cita con el Terapeuta**

Regina había mejorado mucho en sus hechizo pronto sería la primera salida de la pequeña la primera vez que iría a un exterminio de muggles.

- Muy bien pequeña has mejorado mucho, en unos cuanto días saldremos – dijo Bellatrix

- ¿A dónde saldremos tía Bella? – pregunto Regina.

- Pues recuerda iremos a hacer un mundo mejor – dijo Bellatrix – Tu eres la más importante en este plan.

Los días pasaron lentamente y el jueves por la noche Lucius fue hasta la habitación de Regina la despertó con delicadeza.

- Pequeña es hora, tenemos que irnos – dijo Lucius.

- ¿Ya es hora abuelo? Apenas me acababa de dormir – dijo Regina

- Dormirás cuando volvamos Regina ahora ¡arriba! – dijo Lucius.

Regina salio de la cama, siguió a Lucius hasta el coche, se subió en la parte trasera y continuo durmiendo. Al llegar con Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos la pequeña tuvo que despertar para cumplir su labor como la "principal" en este plan.

Regina había llegado a las 5 de la madrugada de "aquel" lugar donde habían ido a hacerle daño a unos cuantos muggles y a las 7 de la mañana Hermione fue a despertar a la niña que apenas tenía muy poco de haber conciliado el sueño.

- Vamos Regina despierta ya es hora de ir al colegio – dijo Hermione.

- Tengo mucho sueño mamá, no quiero ir – dijo Regina tapándose con la cobijas.

- Levántate ¿o llamare a tu padre? – dijo Hermione.

- Llama a papá no me voy a levantar – dijo Regina.

Hermione salió de la habitación de Regina y fue hasta su habitación donde estaba Draco aun se encontraba dormido y con la almohada se tapaba la cabeza. Hermione sacó a su esposo de la cama y lo llevo hasta la habitación de Regina..

- Vamos bebe despiértate hoy es le último día de clases mañana ya es sábado – dijo Draco somnoliento.

- Ya dije que no me voy a levantar ¡Flipendo! – dijo Regina apuntando a Draco y lanzándolo contra una pared.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Hermione impresionada.

- ¿Cómo pudo lanzar ese hechizo? – pregunto Draco.

- No tengo la más mínima idea Draco, me encuentro asustada, será mejor que hoy se quede en casa diremos que esta enferma – dijo Hermione asustada.

Draco y Hermione bajaron a desayunar antes de irse a trabajar, hoy se habían levantado más temprano que de costumbre pues tenían que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas a Londres Muggle.

- ¿Y Regina? ¿No ira al colegio? – pregunto Narcisa al no ver a su alegre nieta en el comedor.

- Amaneció un poco mal con algo de temperatura, creo que es mejor que se quede en casa no vaya a tomar un fuerte resfriado – dijo Hermione.

- Pobre Regina ¿A que se debela? No recuerdo que haya salido tarde o haya andado sin suéter – dijo Narcisa.

Lucius iba bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar cuando logro escuchar un poco la platica que había en el gran comedor, se mordió el labio era mejor que no entrara ahí mientras estaba su hijo y Hermione así que volvió a subir a su habitación.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos tenemos que hacer muchas cosas hoy – dijo Hermione.

La pareja subió a su auto, no hablaron de nada en lo absorto hasta que ya iban llegando a Londres.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a mi madre sobre lo que le pasaba a Regina? – pregunto Draco.

- No me mal interpretes Draco pero creo que esto debe quedarse entre nosotros lo considero algo muy serio y sobre todo no quiero que lo sepa tu padre ¿me entiendes? Con el pasado que tiene no es muy de fiar – dijo Hermione.

- Ok, esta bien te entiendo con que es algo muy serio, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto? – pregunto Draco.

- No lo se muy bien pero me da la sensación que al menos Lucius no debe de saber lo que pasa con Regina – dijo Hermione.

- Estoy preocupado por lo que le pasa a la niña, nunca había visto o oído algo parecido – dijo Draco

- Yo había leído algo parecido pero es muy extraño, en un viejo libro leí que era posible hacer magia no accidental sin varita pero es muy complicado solo magos muy avanzados pueden hacerlo el más joven de ellos fue Merlín y lo hizo hasta los 12 años – dijo Hermione.

El carro se paro frente a un semáforo que en ese momento se encontraba en rojo, entonces un niño paso entre los carros vendiendo periódicos muggles a Hermione le llamo la atención pues el encabezado decía "Extraño ataque a un fraccionamiento 3 muertos y varios heridos, lo extraño de este caso es que los muertos no muestran señal de balas, envenenamiento o alguna otra cosa que pueda decirnos como murieron" la castaña compro el periódico y empezó a leer le noticia.

_Extraño ataque a fraccionamiento 3 muertos y varios heridos. _

_Ayer por la noche hubo un ataque a un fraccionamiento, al parecer encontraron 3 muertos y varios heridos lo raro de este caso es que no se puede hacer la autopsia de los difuntos pues no se encuentra que hayan muerto a causa de envenenamiento, con una arma etcétera. _

_Los heridos que quedaron de este ataque no recuerdan nada en lo absoluto y al igual que los difuntos sus heridas no fueron causadas por alguna arma. _

- Que extraña noticia, mira deja te la leo – dijo Hermione que empezó a leerle la noticia a Draco.

- Vaya si que es extraña – dijo Draco – Pero no pudo ser causado por algún mago ¿verdad? Si no el ministerio se hubiera enterado.

- No lo se – dijo Hermione – Es solo que me parece muy extraño.

Hermione estuvo muy distraída en a entrevista que le fueron a hacer a un grupo de squibs. No le ponía mucha atención a la gente, aparte de que se encontraba medio ida.

- Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Draco cuando iba hacía la oficina.

- No la verdad no me encuentro bien – respondió Hermione

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco

- Me preocupa mucho Regina ¿Tendrá algo que ver la niña con el ataque que hubo hacía aquel fraccionamiento muggle? – dijo Hermione

- No lo creo Hermione ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Draco.

- ¡Déjame con conducir, necesitamos ir algún lugar! - dijo Hermione algo exaltada que asusto un poco a Draco.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te encuentras así? ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Draco.

- Vamos con Amy, estoy segura que alo mejor ella sabe algo de lo que le pasa a Regina – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Con Amy? ¿Quién es Amy? – pregunto Draco algo confundido

- Amy es una amiga mía, ella es psiquiatra infantil, tal vez lo que esta haciendo Regina sea algo causado por su mente o algo así – dijo Hermione

- ¿Pero que no la psiquiatría era una carrera muggle? Entonces como va a saber lo que le pasa a Regina, si no ha de saber nada de magia.

- Ella es hija de muggles, también es bruja estudio en un colegio de América, solo que toda la familia de Amy estudio psiquiatría, entonces ella también decidió estudiarla – explico Hermione.

Draco y Hermione se dirigían hacia el consultorio de Amy que hace poco se había mudado a Londres. Amy era una chica que venía desde América, Hermione le había conocido a causa de una convención intercultural para magos jóvenes.

- Buenos días esta la doctora Amy Tapia – pregunto Hermione a la secretaria.

- ¿Quién la busca? – pregunto la secretaria.

- Hermione Granger Malfoy – contesto Hermione.

- Enseguida le digo – contesto la secretaria.

Draco se encontraba algo incomodo en el consultorio "un psiquiatra" se le hacia algo raro la idea de Hermione, no le gustaba que la gente "husmeara" en el y le agradaba menos que lo hicieran con su hija.

- ¡Amiga! ¿Por qué no habías venido? – dijo Amy, Amy era una chica de piel color cobrizo, ojos grandes y cafés al igual que su cabello, tenía una bonita sonrisa y sobre todo vestía muy sexy.

- Lo siento había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, también es una esas las razones por la que te vengo a buscar desesperadamente – dijo Hermione – Se me había olvidado presentarte a mi esposo.

- Un gusto Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio muy serio.

- Amnistía Tapia o Amy como gustes – contesto Amy muy sonriente como siempre - ¿Qué es eso que te traía preocupada Hermione? Por que te conozco y no me digas que no estas preocupada.

- Es mi hija – dijo Hermione – Ella se esta comportando muy raro… siento que esta mal.

- Solo es la edad ¿no?, No digo que no sea raro lo que hizo Regina pero todo lo demás es por la edad- dijo Draco negando que Regina estaba mal.

- ¿Por qué no pasan a mi consultorio y me cuentan bien lo que pasa? – dijo Amy.

Aunque Amy no conocía en persona a la pequeña Regina, conocía algo de ella por fotos y cartas que le había enviado a Hermione.

- Haber ¿cuéntenme lo que esta pasando con la niña? – dijo Amy.

- Bueno pues la niña se a estado comportando muy raro últimamente primero esta más distraída y enojona que de costumbre y ahora en la mañana hizo magia, pero no fue accidental le lanzo un flipendo a Draco intencionalmente – dijo Hermione - Sin mencionar que esta más chípil y berrinchuda que de costumbre.

- Solo lo del hechizo es un poco raro, pero Hermione tienes que admitir que Regina siempre ha sido así – dijo Draco.

- Me parece muy raro lo de la magia, había leído algo así solo que el más chico que lo ha hecho es Merlín y tenía 12 años – dijo Amy

- Yo creo que Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco esta involucrado en esto – dijo Hermione – Y no me vayas a decir que no Draco pues tú mismo te mostraste preocupado hace tiempo por lo del maldito tapete genealógico que mostraba a Regina como sangre limpia cuando ella es mestiza

- Pero ¿Por qué culpas a mi padre? El no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Draco

- No se por que pero presiento que si, simplemente mira su pasado no es gente de mucha confianza – dijo Hermione.

- No creo que el haga algo que afecte a su nieta – dijo Draco

- No es por echarle más, pero el te puso en riesgo de muerte para salvar su vida, deberías odiarlo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo poder odiar a mi padre? El me dio la vida, es imposible odiar a tú padre – dijo Draco.

- A ver chicos por lo que observo aquí, este problema no es solo con la niña – dijo Amy – Por que no me traen a la niña en la tarde para que la vea, pero Draco si es posible me gustaría platicar mucho más la fondo con tigo

- ¿Con migo? ¿Para que? – pregunto Draco nervioso

- Tan solo creo que eres una parte muy importante en este problema junto con tus padres – dijo Amy

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Draco mientras yo voy por Regina? – dijo Hermione

- Me parece una excelente idea Hermione – contesto Amy

La castaña salia del consultorio de su amiga para ir a la casa a recoger a Regina. Agradecía enormemente que Amy los hubiera recibido sin haber hecho una cita

- Cuéntame Draco ¿De que tienes que hablar? – dijo Amy

- ¿Yo? De nada, tu fuiste la que dijiste que querías hablar con migo – dijo Draco.

- Eso es verdad – comento Amy – Hermione dijo que tú te habías preocupado por un tapete genealógico ¿Cómo fue exactamente eso?

- Pues solo que hace unos meses baje al sótano y por coincidencia me encontré en tapete genealógico de la familia Malfoy, pues note que el nombre de Regina decía sangre limpia cuando ella es mestiza – dijo Draco- Pues si al principio me preocupe un poco pero después llegue a la conclusión de que era imposible y el tapete estaba equivocado.

- Es raro, ¿Qué hay con tus padres? – pregunto Amy

- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto? Si, si lo acepto mi padre estuvo en Azkaban 10 años por estar unido a los mortífagos y mi madre en San Mungo por que un hechizo hizo que perdiera la memoria pero ya esta mucho mejor.

- Ya veo, por lo que se la familia Malfoy es una de las más reconocidas en el mundo mágica – dijo Amy- y también de las que han tenido un pasado muy oscuro.

Draco y Amy pasaron platicando un buen rato, a Amy le costo mucho lograr que Draco se abriera un poco más pues tan solo había repetido lo mismo un millón de veces pero cuando llegaron Regina y Hermione, Draco había progresado algo pues estaba hablando un poco acerca de su infancia.

- ¡Hola! Soy Regina Malfoy – saludo Amy

- Supuse que eras tu la famosa Regina ¿te parece si vamos a jugar con las muñecas? – pregunto Amy.

- Si claro me encantan – dijo Regina

Draco y Hermione salieron a la sala de espera mientras que Regina jugaba a las muñecas con Amy.

- Me dijeron que tú tenías un abuelo Regina – dijo Amy

- ¡Si! Es mi abuelo Lucius, no le vayas a decir a mi mamá pero es mi abuelo favorito – dijo Regina

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué es tu abuelo favorito? – pregunto Amy.

- Bueno el y yo compartimos muchos secretos – dijo Regina en voz baja.

- ¿muchos secretos? ¿Qué clase de secretos? – pregunto Amy

- Pues no te puedo decir por que son secretos – contesto Regina

- Ándale cuéntame uno, aunque sea pequeñito – dijo Amy

- Bueno esta bien pero no se lo digas a nadie, el otro día el abuelo no me llevo al cole si no a comprar helado – dijo Regina

Regina y Amy siguieron platicando acerca del abuelo y jugando a las muñecas mientras que Draco y Hermione estaban en la sala de espera cuando vieron entrar a cierto chico moreno.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione al ver entrar a Harry

- Hermione no esperaba verte aquí – dijo Harry – Pues… eh… yo vengo a terapia

- ¿A terapia Potter? – dijo pregunto Draco.

- Eh… pues… si, todo fue idea de Pansy dice que aun no logro superar lo de Sirius, Dumbledore y Ginny – dijo Harry – Solo lo ago por que ella me lo aconsejo, digo no creo que necesite esto

- Fue una buena idea – dijo Hermione

- Ustedes ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Harry

- Problemas personales – contesto Draco cortante.

- Es la actitud de Regina se esta comportando muy raro – aclaro Hermione.

Unos momentos más tarde Amy pasó a Draco y Hermione a su consultorio para contarles un poco a cerca de Regina.

- Entonces ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Regina? – dijo Hermione

- No lo se con exactitud Hermione, pero siento muy presionada a la niña como si estuviera cargando con mucha responsabilidad – dijo Amy

- ¿Muy presionada? Pero no se por que pueda estar presionada – dijo Draco

- Tengo que tener más terapias con ella para averiguarlo con exactitud y otra cosa que me preocupa mucho – dijo Amy – vigilen muy de cerca al "abuelo" por lo que me contó Regina y Tú Draco no es muy de fiar.

-Muchas gracias por habernos atendido Amy y más por haber llegado sin cita ¿Cuánto te debemos? – dijo Hermione.

- Esta consulta no es nada me pagaran hasta la próxima sesión en una semana- dijo Amy- Espero a Regina y a ti también Draco tenemos que hablar hasta la próxima semana

**¡Hola! Disculpen por no haber actualizado en años pero no tenía inspiración como falta poco para que se acabe este fic me bloqueo buu!! Pero ya estoy avanzando espero que les allá gustado este capitulo a y otra cosa este capitulo va dedicado a mi madre que es Psiquiatra y a mi prima Amy que ahora se encuentra estudiando Psiquiatría **


	18. Atando Cabos

**Capitulo XVIII: Atando cabos **

Mientras Draco, Hermione y Regina se dirigían a su casa después de la visita que tuvieron con Amy. El rubio se encontraba sumamente distraído por todo lo que había hablado con Amy, por lo que les había dicho sobre Regina y por decirles que vigilaran a Lucius.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Draco? – dijo Hermione al ver que su esposo estaba muy distraído

- Me siento algo mal, confundido, no lo se – dijo Draco – Por todo lo que me dijo tú amiga, lo que dijo sobre mi padre, no se si me entiendas

- Claro que te entiendo Draco pero por una parte Amy tiene razón, Regina a estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Lucius, recuerdas que te dijo que el y la niña tenían "secretos" ¿no te parece algo extraño? –dijo Hermione.

- En eso tienes razón – comento el rubio – pero alo mejor eso secretos pueden ser que le compro una muñeca nueva o un día falto al colegio para ir a comer helado.

- No se que tipo de secretos sean pero sean graves o no tanto como tu lo dices los vamos a descubrir – dijo Hermione

Al salir de la terapia Harry se dirigió a un café que había ahí cerca, pues el moreno había acordado verse con Pansy para platicar un poco después de la terapia

- ¡Hola Pansy! – saludo Harry al acercase a la mesa donde estaba su amiga – disculpa por haber llegado tarde pero la sesión se alargo un poco más.

- No hay problema, con tal que te hayas sentido bien – dijo Pansy – Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien gracias, estuvo algo pesada pues hable de temas que evitaba desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Harry

- Me lo imagine – dijo Pansy – Y ¿Cómo te fue respecto a Ginebra?

- Pues… - dijo el chico, sonrió nerviosamente y se paso las manos por el cabello alborotándolo más de lo que se encontraba – Tengo que superarlo, Amy me dijo que era bueno que saliera con otras chicas como lo estuve haciendo pero a causa de la perdida de Ginny mis relaciones eran cortas, las terminaba rápido, supongo que es por el miedo que tengo a que le pase algo a "esa persona" si esta con migo.

- Si hubiera vivido lo mismo que tú también tendría miedo a amar – dijo Pansy – Primero te quitaron a tus padres, a tu padrino, Dumbledore yo se que lo apreciabas mucho, Arthur Weasley y Ginebra Weasley, las personas que apreciabas, que estaban a tu lado, por culpa de que tu fueras "el elegido" tenías miedo de hacerle daño a más personas.

- Creo que si, muchas gracias Pansy – dijo Harry- Nunca creí que pudiera confiar así en ti, no se si me entiendas, a pesar de que aun llevamos poco como amigos siento una gran confianza, muchas gracias por apoyarme en cuestiones de trabajo y otras, no es muy fácil mi trabajo.

- De nada – dijo Pansy- Aunque no me creas mi trabajo no es tan fácil como parece, sobre todo por que tengo que lidiar con Regina Malfoy y Andrew Lupin son unos pequeños diablillos

- Ya me lo imagino – dijo Harry – Oye ¿me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?

- Claro ¿por que no? – contesto Pansy

Hermione y Draco iban llegando a casa, a pesar de apenas ser las 6:30 Regina se había quedado dormida en la parte trasera del carro, Draco el bajo cargado para subirla a su habitación mientras Hermione buscaba unos papeles en la biblioteca.

- ¿Cómo siguió la niña? – pregunto Narcisa que entraba a la biblioteca

- Mejor- dijo Hermione secamente no acostumbraba hablar mucho con Narcisa de hecho nunca habían tenido una platica solo se hablaban para cosas elementales- La llevamos San Mungo, el sanador nos dijo que era una gripa común y corriente pero que la debíamos cuidar

- Me alegra que este mejor – dijo Narcisa, que se encontraba preocupada por la salud de su nieta - ¿Qué le pudo haber ocasionado ese resfriado?

- No lo se, tal vez que haya salido al fresco de la noche sin estar abrigada o que haya comido algo muy frió, pero verdaderamente no recuerdo haya hecho alguna de esas cosas – dijo Hermione

- Igual yo – dijo Narcisa

Aquella noche la familia Malfoy se fue a dormir temprano o más bien a tratar de dormir pues Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Amy y Hermione pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando a su hija, verdaderamente la tenía muy preocupada. Lejos de ahí un pelirrojo se divertía mucho con cierta rubia

- Lo ves – dijo Ron – No soy tan mal cocinero después de todo – sirviendo hot-cakes

- Claro que no eres mal cocinero – dijo Luna que probaba los hot-cakes – Solo digo que se me hace un poco raro cenar hot-cakes

- A mi me encanta cenar hot-cakes, son comida ¿no? La comida se puede comer cunado tienes hambre- dijo Ron

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Luna- Oye Ron ¿Por qué regresaste de Rumania? – pregunto

- No fue tanto por falta de éxito, por que si estaba teniendo bueno resultados allá ya sabes en cuestión económica… - dijo Ron- pero una de las razones fue por que un dragón casi me comía una pierda y otra fue Hermione

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto Luna algo extrañada

- Si aunque no lo creas regrese por ella, bueno cuando estábamos en 6 y 7 curso en Hogwarts sentía una gran atracción por Hermione que en ese tiempo no me atreví a confesarle, entonces cuando "huyó" Harry Hermione y yo nos distanciamos más, fue por que ella extrañaba mucho a Harry y no dejaba de pensar en el yo pensé que era por que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry- suspiro- después de la huida de Harry Hermione y yo nos vimos como dos meses más entonces ya no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace poco, digo era más difícil que nos viéramos, cuando murió papá y Ginny mi madre dejo la madriguera y se fue a vivir con Bill y Fleur, yo viví con ellos poco tiempo después me fui a estudiar a Rumania.

- Y ¿Sigues enamorado de Hermione? – pregunto Luna

- No – dijo Ron – Tarde 7 años que estuve en Rumania para tomar el valor y venirle a decir que la amaba, pero cuando llegue entre a su oficina y unos momentos después que entre yo entro Malfoy la tomo por la cintura y la beso, tengo que admitir que fue algo tráumate, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya la había perdido de que solo podríamos ser amigos como siempre lo fuimos, entonces me di cuenta de que debo buscar a una persona que me quiera como pareja no una persona que me quiera como amigo.

- Ron – dijo Luna en voz baja – Ahora que me has dicho esto me siento más segura de decir lo que siento

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Ron

- Todavía esta tarde creí que te encontrabas enamorado de Hermione, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de ella y que aun ahora harías lo imposible para recuperarla – dijo Luna

- No se como supiste que estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero ahora ya no lo estoy y no haré nada para recuperarla, por que nunca fue mía, entonces ¿Qué es lo que recupero? Además tiene una familia, no dejaría a Regina sin padre, claro aunque su padre sea un grandísimo idiota – dijo Ron

- Era muy notorio Ron, que estabas enamorado de Hermione – dijo Luna- A mi también me a costado mucho trabajo decirte esto Ron te amo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron sorprendido ante las palabras de Luna

- Es verdad lo que te digo te amo, siempre eh estado enamorada de ti, desde que tu estabas en 4° curso, en el torne de los tres magos siempre te vi como el guapo amigo que siempre acompañaba a Harry Potter, claro eso era por que no sabía tu nombre pero cuando te pude conocer en el año siguiente… - dijo Luna

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – pregunto Ron aun incrédulo ante las palabras de Luna.

- Porque era Lunática Lovengood ¿Quién iba a querer salir con migo? – Dijo Luna- Casi todo el mundo me veía como una loca incluso muchas veces tú

- Siento por mirarte así – dijo Ron que reía nervioso – Pero tengo que admitir que eras algo rara.

Luna miro a Ron con ternura entonces ella se acerco a el lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente Ron, el pelirrojo correspondió al beso y ambos chicos se separaron hasta que su respiración hubo terminado.

- Lo siento, no pude contenerme – dijo Luna

- No hay problema – dijo Ron- Verdaderamente besas muy bien- se sonrojo Luna- Muchas gracias Luna

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Luna confundida

- Por todo esto que me has dicho me a hecho sentir mucho mejor- dijo Ron – Luna ¿quieres intentarlo? ¿Quieres salir con migo?

- Claro me encantaría – dijo Luna emocionada.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el incidente con Regina, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que llego la noche del sábado, Bellatrix había programado otro ataque para ese día así que Lucius tuvo que ir a despertar a la pequeña niña.

- ¡Regina! Vamos despierta es hora – dijo Lucius

- ¿de que es hora? Tengo sueño, hoy no voy al colé – contesto Regina

-Ya se que hoy no vas al colé, pero tenemos que ir con tu tía Bella, ella nos esta esperando – dijo Lucius

- Esperando – repitió adormilada la niña - ¿para que?

- Prometimos ir a verla ¿recuerdas? Tienes tiempo sin ir a visitarla, quiere verte Regina – dijo Lucius

- Esta bien – dijo Regina que se levanto adormilada de su cama

- Bueno levántate y lleva un suéter no queremos que te enfermes nuevamente – dijo Lucius

Regina se fue a su armario tomo un suéter y un muñeco de felpa que estaba en su cama para ser más exactos un conejo, y salió de su habitación junto con su abuelo. Lucius condujo un rato hasta llegar a Oxford donde se encontró con Bellatrix para ir a exterminar unos cuantos muggles.

- Hola nena – saludo Bellatrix cuando Regina bajaba del coche

- Hola tía Bella – dijo inocentemente Regina que bajaba del coche con su conejo en brazos.

- No te harta lo lento que es este trasporte – dijo Bellatrix a Lucius.

- Claro que me harta pero que más puedo hacer, no puedo aparecerme con la niña, si me das una alternativa y dejas de criticar te lo agradecería mucho – dijo Lucius

- Tía Bella, el abuelo me dijo que me tenías un regalo – dijo Regina

- Si claro te lo daré después de que hagas tu trabajo – dijo Bellatrix mirando a Lucius con ojos de pistola

- No se quería levantar, se pondría a llorar si la levantaba de la cama – se excuso Lucius

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo Regina

- Muy simple pequeña tienes que hacer un Avada Kedavra, como te lo enseñe – dijo Bellatrix con voz infantil.

Regina dejo su conejo en el suelo, se paro frente a cinco casas, pasó su pequeña mano sobre las casa y murmuro aquella maldición terrible, las casas se llenaron de una luz verde que en unos instantes fue apagada.

- ¡Vayamos de aquí! – grito Bellatrix

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Lucius asombrado ante la reacción de su cuñada.

- ¡Vayamos de aquí! – volvió a grita Bellatrix, tomo a Regina en brazos rápidamente y subió con ella al carro

- ¡Poochi! Se queda poochi (el nombre del conejo de Regina) – grito Regina

- Te daré otro Poochi – dijo Bellatrix

Lucius no sabía de lo que huían tan solo le hizo caso a Bellatrix, mientras iban de Regreso a Londres Regina seguía llorando por _Poochi_ su conejo que se había quedado tirado en el jardín de una de las casas.

A la mañana siguiente Draco y Hermione bajaron a desayunar al jardín, decidieron dejar dormir un poco más a Regina que no se quiso levantar a desayunar. Desde hace dos semanas Hermione se había suscribido en un periódico muggle para que le llegaran las noticias y como todas las mañas ese día había llegado el periódico.

- Que extraño – dijo Hermione cuando empezó a leer el periódico – Nuevamente encontraron a muggles muertos ahora en Oxford, pero no se sabe la causa

- ¿Eso que tiene de Extraño? – pregunto Draco

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? lo que tiene de extraño es que no se sabe la causa, no murieron envenenados, ni apuñalados, ni fusilados, entonces ¿Cómo murieron? No hay daños en su cuerpo, lo único que se me ocurre es que les lanzaron una Avada Kedavra

- Pero eso es imposible Hermione, si les hubieran lanzado un Avada Kedavra, le ministerio lo hubiera detectado y nosotros tendríamos la noticia – dijo Draco

- En eso tienes razón pero que… ¡Poochi! – dijo Hermione que veía una foto del periódico, donde esta una casa, médicos sacaban gente en camillas de ella y en el jardín de esa casa estaba Poochi.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco sin comprender

- Mira la foto, en el jardín de esa casa esta Poochi el conejo de Regina – dijo Hermione alarmada

- Hermione, si veo que en el jardín de esa casa esta tirado un enorme conejo, pero no tiene por que ser de Regina, fabrican millones de conejos de felpa – dijo Draco

- Ese es Poochi, lo conozco muy bien, mi madre se lo hizo a Regina con sus propias manos cuando nació no puede haber otro igual, Regina estuvo ahí anoche – dijo Hermione

- De seguro esto tiene que ver con mi padre – dijo Draco incrédulo- Hermione es imposible que Regina haya estado ahí anoche, tengo en cuenta que mi padre no fue un hombre del todo bueno, de hecho fue terrible, lo logre aceptar con ayuda de Amy, pero esto no me concuerda que pudo esta haciendo Regina ahí

- No lo se – dijo Hermione preocupada – Pero creo que todo esto tiene que ver con Lucius, no se por que algo me lo dice

Mientras Hermione discutía ese tema y Draco la trataba hacer cambiar de parecer, Lucius estaba en el balcón de su habitación había escuchado toda la platica del desayuno, estaban a punto de descubrirlo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que consultarlo con Bellatrix, Lucius se trasporto a la casa de los Leastrage tenía que comunicar eso rápido.

- ¡Bellatrix! ¡Bellatrix! – grito Lucius que se apareció en la sala de la casa

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Bellatrix enojada que bajaba las escaleras aun en pijama y tras de ella iba Rodolphs

- Están a punto de descubrirnos – dijo Lucius

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Bella- ¿Hizo magia?

- La sangre sucia esta empezando a atar cabos – dijo Lucius

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Bella

- Pues si, el ataque de ayer y el de hace dos semanas salio en un periódico Muggle, con eso saco un poco de conclusión o algo así y para colmo el mentado conejo salió en una foto del periódico muggle y la sangre sucia lo reconoció al instante – dijo Lucius alarmado

- Pero que demonios… – dijo Bella

- Ahora dime tu ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Lucius

- Sacarla del país – dijo Bella muy segura

- ¿Qué? ¿De que nos serviría eso? Nos van a buscar, nos quitaran a la niña y no tardaremos dos segundo en volver a Azkaban, aparte de que Regina lloraría como loca – dijo Lucius

- Si tal vez llore como loca, auque solo sea por un tiempo – dijo Bellatrix

- ¿A que te refieres con un tiempo? – pregunto Lucius

- La maldición, conjuro, hechizo que le practicamos tiene otros efectos que duran un tiempo, esos efectos son que si dejas de ver a una persona amada por un tiempo, no la reconoces, la ves como un completo extraño hasta el grado de tener desconfianza de ella… - explico Bellatrix

- Entiendo eso, ¿pero de que nos serviría? La van a buscar – dijo Lucius

- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo Lucius la van a buscar, pero si nos escondemos bien no la van a encontrar, nos vamos a ir muy lejos de aquí, en poco tiempo Regina olvidara a todas las personas que algún día conoció aquí, solo nos conocerá a nosotros, y en unos años podremos volver la niña estará diferente – dijo Bellatrix

- ¿Cuándo huiremos? – pregunto Lucius

- Esta misma noche, no nos podemos arriesgar más – dijo Bellatrix

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Chicos no se si encontrarme feliz o triste por que solo faltan dos capítulos más para terminar el fic a lo mucho tres entonces me pongo algo nostalgia, espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews pliss!!**


	19. En busca de Regina

**Capitulo XIX: En un busca de Regina**

Esa misma noche iban a huir, Lucius se fue de la casa de Bellatrix algo angustiado, preocupa pues huir significaba que se iba a saber todo, en cuanto ellos huyeran no tardarían mucho en ir los dementores a buscarlo era tan horrible eso, el no quería regresar a Azkaban pero ya estaba metido hasta el cuello ya no podía salir lo único que le quedaba era continuar con el plan. Esa tarde Lucius invito a tomar al te a su Draco y Narcisa, obviamente Hermione acompaño a Draco a esa reunión.

Aquella reunión era esencial en lo que iba a hacer Lucius unas horas más adelante, pues al té de su esposa, hijo y nuera le agrego una fuerte poción para dormir, para que aquella noche no se pudieran despertar por nada del mundo. Alrededor de las 12 de la noche cuando todos se encontraban dormidos, Lucius fue a la habitación de Regina, donde tomo un poco de ropa de la niña, un par de juguetes y cargo a la niña y la subió al coche, iban a ir a la casa de Bellatrix pues Lucius aun no sabía como se iban a ir, a donde se iban a ir.

- Aquí estamos Bella, ahora dime ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Cómo nos iremos? – pregunto Lucius

- En tres horas sale nuestro vuelo, aunque se que lo odias nos iremos en trasporte muggle en un avión, es muy peligrosos tomar algún medio mágico sería muy fácil localizarnos – dijo Bellatrix – En cuanto a donde iremos, pues iremos a China a un pueblo perdido

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Draco se levantaron tarde debido a la poción, La familia Malfoy tenían pensando ese día ir a volar caballos alados, cuado Hermione se hubo cambiado al igual que Draco, fueron a la habitación de Regina, la niña no estaba, bajaron al comedor, pero de igual manera no estaba solo Narcisa se encontraba ahí.

- Madre, ¿no has visto a Regina? no la encontramos por ningún lado – pregunto Draco

- No Draco, no e visto a la niña, tu padre tampoco esta, quizás salieron juntos – dijo Narcisa.

- No lo se quizás, pero se me hace raro que no me haya comentado nada – dijo Draco

- ¿Por qué no le llamas a su móvil? – sugirió Narcisa

- Creo que será lo mejor, así nos aseguraremos de que Regina este con mi padre – dijo Draco

Mientras tanto, a diferencia de Draco y Hermione, Harry y Pansy estaban saliendo de ver una película muggle, se la estaban pasando muy bien ese día

- ¡Wow! Nunca había visto una película muggle son geniales, ya me imagino lo que dirían mis padres si estuvieran vivos- dijo Pansy

- Lo siento no sabía que tus padres habían muerto – dijo Harry

- Si, pero no tienes que disculparte por eso, murieron ya hace 8 años así que pues ya lo supere- dijo Pansy- murieron en la guerra.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphs y otros cuantos más mortífagos junto con Regina iba en un avión muggle directo a China.

- ¡Excelente idea Bellatrix! –Dijo Mcnair enojado – Vayamos por modo muggle no es tan malo, solo son unas cuantas horas, llevamos 5 horas aun faltan 6 para llegar y ya no aguanto la cabeza y menos con esta niña que no deja de llorar

- Si nos íbamos por un medio mágico es fácil que nos encuentren – contesto Bellatrix- Y no es mi culpa que Regina no pare de llorar

- Ustedes de que se quejan si llora o no, si soy yo el que la tiene cargada y el que intenta calmarla – dijo Lucius

- ¡ABUELO! ¡QUIERO A MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO A PAPÁ! – Lloraba Regina - ¿Dónde está?

- Señor ¿pasa algo? – dijo un aeromoza que se acercaba a Lucius

- No es nada señorita, es que mi nieta esta desesperada por llegar nunca había viajado en habían y nos encontraremos con mi hijo en China – explico Lucius de mala gana.

- Ya no llores bebe, si te duermes vamos a llegar más rápido, ¿quieres una paleta? – dijo la aeromoza que le ofrecía una paleta a Regina, la niña la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si gracias – contesto Regina, que calmaba su llanto y tomaba la paleta

- ¿quieres ver una película, para que el viaje se te haga más divertido? – dijo la aeromoza Regina asintió- Te pondré "buscando a nemo" seguro que te encantara.

La aeromoza saco la pantalla que había en el asiento de Regina, le puso la película y se retiro, Regina había parado su llanto y ahora estaba entretenida viendo la película, Lucius junto con los otros mortífagos miraban a Regina como diciendo, ¿solo teníamos que hacer eso para que se callara?

Habían pasado las horas ya daban las 7 de la tarde Hermione y Draco estaba a punto de infartarse Regina no aparecía al igual que Lucius. La pareja caminaba de un lado para otro, ya habían llamado al menos 100 veces al móvil de Lucius, pero este no contestaba.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! Iré a reportar a Regina como que esta pérdida, no pueden tardar más de 12 horas en un lugar – dijo Hermione desesperada.

- Bellatrix – murmuro Narcisa

- ¿Dijiste algo madre? – pregunto Draco

- Disculpen por no decirlo antes, pero el otro día oí a tu padre hablar con Bellatrix, llegue a escuchar muy claramente el nombre de Regina, también que pronto la irían a visitarla… - dijo Narcisa

- ¡No! Mi hija no puede esta con Bellatrix, ella es… Bellatrix la que mato a Sirius y torturo a los Longbotton, discúlpame Narcisa pero es Bellatrix – dijo Hermione que por su mejilla corría una lagrima.

- No hay por que disculparse Hermione, yo estaría igual que tú, sabiendo quien es Bellatrix, no confío en mi propia hermana por que la conozco, e incluso yo me encuentro muy preocupada ahora – dijo Narcisa

- Tenemos que ir a su casa alo mejor pueden estar ahí – dijo Draco

Hermione se aferro al brazo de Draco, pues no sabía donde estaba la casa de Bellatrix, Narcisa desapareció enseguida de Draco y Hermione, que ahora aparecían en la puerta de una mansión un tanto aterradora, Narcisa toco la puerta la cual abrió un elfo.

- ¿Se encuentra mi hermana? – pregunto Narcisa al elfo.

- Señora Malfoy, su hermana no se encuentra salió esta mañana de viaje – dijo el elfo

- ¿Con que salió de viaje? Por casualidad no salio con el señor Malfoy y una pequeña niña – dijo Narcisa, el elfo miro sus pies con ojos muy abiertos, dudo un si contestar la pregunta.

- La señora Lastrange salió con el señor Lastrange, el señor Malfoy, sus otros amigos y si el señor Malfoy llevaba una niña pequeña, pero por favor no le diga a la señora Lastrange que les dije esto si no me despedirá – dijo el elfo.

- No te aseguro que no le diremos nada, y si te llega a despedir nosotros te daremos trabajo – dijo Hermione al elfo.

- Se la llevaron- dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello- Pero ¿para que le van a hacer?

- No tengo idea Draco, pero la vamos a encontrar Regina va a estar pronto con nosotros – dijo Hermione

- Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, yo notaba raro a Lucius pero nunca pensé que traía algo entre manos que tenía que ver con Regina – dijo Narcisa

- ¡Harry! – Exclamo Hermione – El nos puede ayudar, es el jefe del departamento de aurores así que nos puede ayudar a buscarla.

- Madre, nosotros iremos a buscar a Potter ¿Por qué no regresas a casa por si llega a pasar algo? – dijo Draco

Harry estaba llegando a su oficina, le habían hablado de urgencia para que firmara unos "importantes" papeles, algo que le había molestado pues estaba pasando una muy buena cita con Pansy, pero la slytherin se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

- Vaya tienes una bonita oficina – dijo Pansy al entrar a la oficina de Harry

.- Eh… Gracias – murmuro Harry- Mierda, donde podrán estar esos malditos papeles, deben estar por algún lado lo se ¿Dónde los vi por última vez?

- ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? – pregunto Pansy

- Sería de mucha ayuda gracias, dicen Ministerio de magia, departamento de aurores aprobación de la cláusula 2.4 – dijo Harry

Iba a ser un tanto difícil encontrar aquellos papeles, la oficina de Harry era sumamente grande aparte de que se encontraba abarrotada de papeles por todos lados, la gran mayoría decían ministerio de magia departamento de aurores así que iba a ser más difíciles encontrarlos. Pansy empezó a buscar por todos lados, arriba de archiveros debajo de los sillones.

- Creo que ya los… - dijo Pansy pero no pudo terminar la frase

Pues esta chica se le movió la silla donde estaba montada para poder ver los papeles que estaban arriba de un archivero haciendo que se cayera de ancho, pero cuando iba a media caída, Harry logro tomar a Pansy con sus brazos, haciendo parecer como si la estuviera cargando.

- Gracias… - dijo Pansy

La chica se quedo viendo fijamente a Harry, Harry se quedo viendo fijamente a Pansy, aquellos ojos negros lo habían atrapado, aquella mirada inocente lo había seducido, aquellos labios color durazno pedían a gritos un beso, Harry acerco los sus labios a los de Pansy, Pansy acomodo su cara para un beso, y ambos chicos se sumergieron en un profundo beso, pero cuando estaban en medio de este Hermione entro corriendo a la oficina de Harry tras ella Draco que llevaba un café en la mano, por la angustia de encontrar a Regina la castaña no se percato del aquel importante momento que acontecía, pero Draco que intentaba conservar un poco lo calma pudo notar lo que sucedía entre Pansy y Harry, que el café que llevaba en la mano se le derramo. Hermione llevaba los ojos empapados en lagrimas, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, para esto Pansy ya se había quitado de los brazos de Harry y miraba a la castaña con cierto enojo, primero le quitaba a su Draco, después quería quitarle a su Harry eso no se lo iba a permitir, era lo que pensaba Pansy que aun no conocía la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione? – dijo Harry algo alarmado por la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Se la han llevado Harry! No sabemos a donde – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry sin entender muy bien.

- Mi padre Potter, mi padre – dijo Draco – A secuestrado a Regina creemos que muchos otros mortífagos están involucrados en esto incluyendo a mi tía Bellatrix

Ahora Pansy entendía la reacción de Hermione, miraba preocupada a los padres de su pequeña alumna, Harry tenía una cara de impresión, no creía en las palabras que le estaba diciendo Draco Malfoy, no podían haber secuestrado a Regina y menos su propio abuelo.

- Por eso hemos venido a aquí, necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarla, necesito tu ayuda Potter- dijo Malfoy

Harry miro un momento a Draco, le estaba pidiendo ayuda eso era algo muy extraño, nunca había imaginado a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda a el, aceptando que necesitaba su ayuda, pero ahora no se trataba de Regina, y Draco llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por su pequeña hija.

- Estas ya son palabras mayores, ya esta involucrados los mortífagos tenemos que reunir a la orden y después vamos a decidir cual es el plan, y que van a hacer los aurores que están a mi mando – dijo Harry

.- Si es lo mejor, reunir en a la orden – dijo Hermione con ojos llorosos- En mi casa ¿esta bien?

- Ok, nos vemos ahí aproximadamente en una hora – dijo Harry

- Gracias Potter – dijo Draco

Draco abrazo a Hermione, y salió junto con ella de de la oficina de Harry, Pansy miro al moreno, Harry miro a Pansy, ahora no era momento de ponerse a discutir lo del beso, era momento de reunir a la orden.

- Se que yo no fui de la orden, pero quiero ayudar a buscar a Regina – dijo Pansy

-Entre más ayuda mejor – dijo Harry- Ahora tenemos que ir a avisar a Remus y Tonks

Harry fue hasta la oficina de Remus, donde por fortuna ahora se encontraba ahí Tonks, apenas hace un día había regresado a trabajar, pues no hace mucho había perdido a su bebe.

- Remus, Tonks tenemos una reunión urgente – dijo Harry entrando a la oficina de Remus- No es del ministerio si no de la orden.

- ¿de la orden? – Dijo Remus preocupado- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Han secuestrado a Regina Malfoy, sabes que fue Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix y otros mortífagos – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Tonks preocupada- No me lo imagine de Lucius, bueno con cualquier otro niño si, pero con Regina, si es su nieta.

- Bueno como vemos, no le importo ni un comino – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué le van a hacer? Pues me imagino que si la secuestraron, no fue para ir al parque de diversiones – dijo Remus

- Eso es lo que más me temo, no sabemos que es lo que quieren hacer a la niña – dijo Harry – Por favor traten de avisar a toda la orden, nos vemos aproximadamente en una 1 hora en la casa de los Malfoy.

- Ok, esta bien, yo estaré lista para cumplir cualquier misión como antes- dijo Tonks

- Pero Tonks, ¿no crees que aun estas muy débil? Lo de Mackenzi fue hace muy poco y… - dijo Remus

- Remus, quiero que entiendas que yo ya estoy bien, no me pasa nada, estoy totalmente recuperada y no quiero que se pierda otra vida – dijo Tonks

Aproximadamente en una hora como había dicho Harry, toda la orden estaba reunida en la mansión Malfoy, sentados en el gran comedor donde se celebraban las fiestas, estaban todos los Weasley, los gemelos se habían aparecido desde España donde se encontraban ahora, al igual que el resto de los Weasley que habían venido la gran mayoría de lugares un tanto lejano, también esta ojo loco Moody, al que Draco miraba con algo de miedo, era el tipo que lo había convertido un hurón, bueno en realidad no lo era pero Draco no sabía eso.

- Vaya nunca me imagine que tuviéramos una reunión de la orden en la casa de Malfoy – dijo Fred

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos una idea de lo que esta pasando – dijo Harry que se levantaba de su lugar al ver que ya todo la orden estaba reunida

- Si, secuestraron a Regina la hija de Hermione, un grupo de mortífagos – dijo Bill

- ¡Malditos Mortífagos! No se como no pudieron estar en alerta – dijo Moody- ocho años después de la caída de Voldemort y aun siguen activos, no se como dejaron entrar a Lucius Malfoy aquí

-Aammm… será por que esta es la casa de Malfoy – dijo George, aunque se encontraba preocupado por lo que pasaba no perdía su sentido del humor.

- Esto no solo nos preocupa por Regina, si no también nos preocupa por nosotros, si se llevaron a la niña deben estar planeando algo relacionado con su regreso – dijo Harry – Entonces no queda más que buscar, buscar por todos lados hasta por medios muggle

Habían pasado dos semanas después de desaparición de Regina, Hermione estaba totalmente devastada, había perdido peso, su cara se veía demacrada ya no había brillo en ella, ya no tenía sonrisa, por parte de Draco, el chico Malfoy ya no se pudo poner aquella mascara, aquella mascara que usaba para esconder los problemas que tenía, para parecer que no estaba preocupado, que no le importaba nada, pero ahora se trataba de su hija una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, una de las escasas personas que daría su vida por que estuviera bien, ahora su rostro se veía realmente triste.

Lucius, junto con Bellatrix y otro mortífagos, se encontraban en una aldea perdida en medio de la selva de china, habían llegado hace ya dos semanas como era obvio. La pequeña Regina se encontraba sentada.

- Lo ves, poco a poco va olvidando – dijo Bellatrix que miraba a Regina- Ya no pregunta tanto por sus padres.

- Me siento un tanto culpable por esto – dijo Lucius

- No veo la razón por que te sientas culpable Lucius, si todo esta saliendo de maravilla – dijo Bellatrix, que se alejo de Lucius

Lucius miro tristemente a Regina, sentía que era una basura, que era escoria, cosa que era verdad, tenía ganas de quitarse la vida, tan solo no lo hacía por Regina, que sería de Regina si Lucius no estaba, a Bellatrix prácticamente no le importaba a que hora se durmiera o que si había comido algo.

- Hermione, hemos encontrado algo – dijo Harry que entro sin tocar la puerta a la mansión Malfoy

- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco que estaba sentado en la sala principal.

- No sabemos donde esta precisamente Regina, pero sabemos que se encuentra en China, al parecer en algún lugar de la selva de Hainan – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Draco

- Harry, es verdad lo que estas diciendo – dijo Hermione que bajaba las escaleras con los ojos llorosos

-Si Hermione, al parecer tomaron algún vuelo muggle, después un trasporte muggle para llegar a aquel lugar – dijo Harry

-Entonces que hacemos aquí, tenemos que ir a buscarla – dijo Hermione

- Tenemos que tomar, un trasporte muggle no nos podemos arriesgar a usar uno mágico, nos podrían descubrir y de ahí iban a huir – dijo Harry

Unas horas más tarde, Draco, Hermion, Tonks, Remus, Harry junto con otros miembros de la orden volaban hacía China. Draco intentaba relajarse un poco, explorando el avión, le parecía realmente divertido.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que estas cosas sean tan cómodas- dijo Draco- hay que admitir que los medios mágicos son más rápidos, pero no tan cómodos, mira aquí hay champán, y esa cosa para ver _feliculas _

- Si creo que si – dijo Hermione

- Vamos Herms, trata de ponerte más feliz, ya sabemos donde está Regina, y pronto estaremos con ella – dijo Draco

-Lo siento Draco, lo intento créeme es muy difícil – dijo Hermione

La orden, llego a China y se pusieron en camino hacía la selva, donde estaba Regina, Draco iba muy agotado, pues no podían usar medios mágicos los podían descubrir, Draco estuvo apunto de desmayarse un par de veces, pero no le importo tenía que seguir, tenía que encontrar a Regina. Tardaron un par de días a la selva, aparte tenían que llegar al punto donde se encontraba Regina.

- ¡Regina! – exclamo Hermione al ver una pequeña niña rubia sentada a la orilla de un arroyo, mirando al vació, Hermione corrió hasta Regina, cuando una bruja de cabello negro y elegante postura se atravesó entre ella.

- Apártate de ella, sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Yo soy su madre – dijo Hermione - ¡Regina ven con mamá!

- Es inútil que la llames, no te reconocerá – dijo Bellatrix y en efecto Regina se paro del lugar donde estaba miro por un segundo a sus padres después se escondió detrás de su "tía" Bella

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? – dijo Draco enojado al ver que Lucius estaba a unos pasos detrás de Bellatrix

- Nada en especial Draco, solo Regina se ofreció a ayudarnos un poco – dijo Lucius – dijo ¿no es verdad Regina? – la pequeña tan solo se escondió tras Lucius

.- Maldita rata, regresaras a Azkaban de donde nunca debiste salir – dijo Moody- desmai…

- Eh, alto Moody ¿con que cargos entrare a Azkaban? También tengo la tutela de Regina así que no puede ser por secuestro – dijo Lucius

-Regina ven con papá – dijo Draco acercándose a la niña, pero cuanto más se aproximaba más fuerte empezaba a llorar Regina.

- Es tiempo de irnos Lucius – dijo Bellatrix

Tras estas palabras de Bellatrix, Lucius cargo a Regina y empezaron a correr, tras ellos iba la orden, no sabían por que pero no se podían "aparecer" en aquel, lugar fue una larga persecución llena de maleficios, hechizos salían volando por todas partes, hasta que Lucius quedo orillado en un precipicio con Regina carga en brazos, Bellatrix había seguido corriendo, algo de lo que la orden se había percatado y los gemelos Weasley iban tras ella.

- Ya no tienes a donde ir Malfoy, das a la niña – dijo Moody

Lucius puso a Regina en el piso, la miro un tanto triste y le murmuro algo en el oído.

- Aquí esta Regina, quiero lo mejor para ella, pero una cosa les voy a decir yo no voy a regresar a Azkaban – dijo Lucius- Regina ve con Draco y Hermione ellos son tus padres

El brujo se fue haciendo para atrás poco a poco, hasta que cayo al precipicio, con aquello que le había hecho a su nieta, se sentía miserable, ya no quería vivir, ya no podría vivir con aquella carga.

**10 años después**

Una chica rubia aproximadamente de unos 14 años, ojos cafés y facciones afiladas, conversaba animadamente con un chico a través de una chimenea que se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, de pronto cuando aquella chica cortó la llamada un joven de cabello castaño enormes ojos miel, complexión atlética y mas o menos de la edad de aquella chica rubia entro por la puerta

- ¿Con quien platicabas Regina? Te veo un tanto enfadad, y no es normal que estés enfadada cuando acabas de terminar una conversación, que el parecer fue con un chico – dijo aquel joven de cabello marrón

- Acabo de terminar con el estupido de Max, no puedo creer como no te hice caso Andrew si eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Regina enojada

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos_

- Ya no te preocupes por ese idiota, ven y descárgate con migo como tú lo haces – dijo Andrew

_Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio_

- Es que ¿Por qué? Siempre todos mis noviazgos terminan así, todos son tan crueles con mis sentimientos, promete que me cuidaras, por favor, dime ese idiota no sirve aléjate de el – dijo Regina, Andrew le regalo una sonrisa y tan solo abrazó a la chica

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que

- Es lo que siempre ago Regina, pero nunca me haces caso – dijo Andrew

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

-Para la próxima vez te are caso – dijo Regina se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas, entonces un hombre rubio de unos 40 años o algo así lucía muy bien, la edad lo había puesto más atractivo, entro a su oficina

- ¿Pasa algo aquí? – dijo Draco al ver a Regina y Andrew abrazados, Draco miro a Andrew con malos ojos, el único hombre que podía abrazar a su hija era el.

- No señor Malfoy, solo felicitaba a Regina por su cumpleaños – sonrió Andrew

- Solo eso ¿verdad? Nada relacionado con novios – dijo Draco

- No papi – dijo Regina

- Así esta bien, nada de novios hasta los 22 – dijo Draco – Chicos ya esta la comida, bajen a comer

Draco salió de su oficina, en cuento salió Andrew y Regina se pusieron a reír como tontos, unos segundos después salieron de la oficina de Draco.

- Ya dejen de estudiar, nos dieron una semana de vacaciones por la huelga de los elfos, ¿que no se pueden tomar un descanso? – dijo Regina, al pasar donde esta un chico rubio de unos 11 años de ojos grises y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre al igual que ahí también se encontraba una chica de la misma edad esta tenía el cabello largo y castaño, ojos miel y llevaba unos lentes cuadrados que le caían muy bien a su imagen de intelectual.

- No yo no puedo dejar de estudiar, hermanita, tengo que ganar ese concurso – dijo Micke el chico rubio

- ¡Exacto! Es una hermosa semana que perdimos de clases, ¿saben lo que significa eso? ¿Lo saben? Perdimos un total de… - dijo Amber alterada era la chica de cabello marrón

- Ok, Amber ya te entendí, no te alteres por favor, no querrás que le hable a mamá – dijo Andrew – Pero bueno pueden dejar de estudiar unos minutos para ir a comer

Regina y Andrew junto con sus hermanos bajaron al jardín a comer, donde se encontraban sentados sus padres, al igual que Ron y Luna como Harry y Pansy. Había dos niñas de unos nueve años idénticas, solo que una tenía cabello rubio y otra rojo correteaban por el jardín de los Malfoy, también había un niño de unos 6 o 5 años de ojos verdes y cabello negro y Pansy tenía cargada a una bebe de apenas un año o menos. Cuando Regina salio al jardín todas las personas de ahí la empezaron a felicitar por su cumpleaños.

- Me alegro que en este cumpleaños de Regina, no me haya tenido que vestir de princesa – dijo Draco cuando ya todos estaban sentados comiendo

- Vamos Draco, si eras muy buena princesa – dijo Harry

- No Harry, para nada Harry tengo que aceptar que tu fuiste la mejor princesa – dijo Harry – Es más la mejor princesa fue Ron

- ¿Yo? La mejor princesa – dijo Ron

- Si Weasley, lucias genial – dijo Draco

**¿Fin?**

**Chicos aquí les traigo el último capitulo de este fic tengo que decirles que me costo bastante trabajo escribirlo, pues no me quería despedir de esta historia, pero bueno me tuve que despedir, aquí les voy a dejar unas fotos de la niña con la que me inspire para hacer a Regina Malfoy si no sale el Link me lo pueden pedir **http://i148. http://i148. 


End file.
